Thriving Bones
by Madelight
Summary: La guerre fait rage. Hermione est capturée par les mangemorts et partage son temps de prisonnière entre les interrogatoires et les séances de torture... Mais lorsque brusquement tout ceci cesse, elle comprend que sa misère ne fait que commencer. H.G&D.M
1. Prologue

**Première fois que je publie. Je ne réclame pas d'indulgence pour autant, ce n'est pas à cela que je fonctionne x)**

**Si vous Reviewez, soyez les plus critiques possible.**

**Les personnages sont évidemment la propriété de J.K Rowling, (sauf certains que vous saurez différencier.) mais l'intrigue m'appartient. Le prologue est un PROLOGUE. Le reste du récit n'est pas écrit de la même manière (du moins j'ai ressenti une nette différence en passant à l'écriture du premier chapitre).**

**Oui, sinon, je précise que cette fanfiction était à la base un O.S, voilà pourquoi l'histoire se déroule rapidement. Malheureusement, emportée, j'ai fini par arriver à un O.S d'environ 50.000 mots donc bon, j'ai décidé de le fractionner en plusieurs chapitres... Et voilà une fanfic en bonne et due forme xD !**

**Merci d'avance pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**

* * *

**

**Thriving Bones, flowers for a ghost.**

_J'aurais aimé avoir les yeux d'un basilic ; t'emprisonner dans mon regard et qu'il soit ton dernier souvenir._

Hermione Granger n'était plus, ne se sentait plus. Pour elle, le mot _existence_ se résumait dorénavant à rester assise dans une pièce excessivement étroite, immergée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle attendait son interrogatoire et les coups inévitables qui lui seraient donnés à cette occasion. Une nausée s'empara d'elle. Ces gens n'étaient pas humains ; les mangemorts.

C'était la troisième fois qu'on allait l'interroger. D'abord, il avait s'agit d'un mangemort hypocrite et conciliant, chargé de la corrompre ; ils allaient l'épargner et ne tiendraient pas compte de l'impureté de son sang, tant qu'elle les menait à l'Ordre du Phénix, bien sûr. Le « Seigneur des ténèbres » serait indulgent et bon ; il se montrerait _clément_. Au bout d'une heure, le mangemort avait changé de discours et commençait à la menacer. Elle n'avait pas cédé, et face à son insolence grandissante, le mangemort l'avait envoyée en salle de torture.

Cette salle, on l'appelait la salle n°1, la première zone de torture ; la plus calme. A l'intérieur ? Juste des tortures mineures. On fit courir des lames sur la peau d'Hermione pour lui faire peur, puis on l'insulta copieusement. On la tira ensuite par les cheveux sur le sol poisseux et ensanglanté, jusqu'à la mener à un sorcier encapuchonné qui commença à pratiquer des sorts douloureux sur son corps déjà bien trop meurtri. Il avait lancé en premier lieu un sortilège de torsion des membres -qui donna l'impression à Hermione qu'on lui broyait les os et les muscles-, puis, avait enchainé sur un sort de scarifications qui la transperça de toutes parts, inondant sa peau d'albâtre de son propre sang. Ereintée, elle s'était évanouie et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle était de retour dans sa prison si sombre, si froide et si étroite. Dès qu'elle osait somnoler, on frappait violemment à sa porte et elle entendait des rires moqueurs résonner derrière.

Au bout de quelques jours, on l'avait à nouveau emmenée en salle d'interrogatoire et cette fois-ci, ils l'informèrent aussitôt que si elle ne coopérait pas, ils passeraient en salle n°2. Les yeux d'Hermione se fermaient tous seuls mais son esprit s'affolait ; elle se sentait si mal… Elle aurait voulu mourir tout de suite mais fit tout pour ne rien en laisser paraitre. Peine perdue.

La salle n°2 était la salle des tortures moyennes. Hermione ne comprit pas : lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce qu'elle avait tant appréhendée, elle se rendit compte que les mangemorts y pratiquaient des sortilèges impardonnables. C'était incompréhensible ; ce n'était pourtant pas la dernière ni la pire des salles, cependant, elle vit que des sorciers y mourraient. Son esprit aguerri et vif, pourtant acculé par la faim, l'épuisement et la douleur continuelle, ne put s'empêcher d'observer que les _Avada Kedavra _étaient uniquement dirigés contre des hommes. Elle paniqua de plus en plus, que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage car on lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos qui la fit s'écrouler. Aussitôt, un éclair percuta sa poitrine.

- _Endoloris._

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales ; chaque parcelle de son corps brulait vivement d'une douleur indicible. Des lames, des pointes aiguisées à l'extrême et chauffées à blanc, s'insinuaient dans sa peau et foisonnaient à l'intérieur même de son être.

Elle se sentait à la fois transpercée, brulée, glacée, pincée, coupée. Hermione ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler et se demandait quand et comment l'air pouvait rentrer dans ses poumons ; ils semblaient incandescents et elle n'arrivait plus à percevoir sa respiration. Son cœur explosait dans sa cage thoracique et ses yeux, écarquillés à l'extrême, semblaient pleurer l'acide qui lui scalpait les joues.

La magie s'arrêta. Elle ne fut pas en état de parler, complètement choquée et remerciant celui qui l'avait délivrée de ce sort monstrueux, supposant pourtant que c'était le même sorcier qui le lui avait lancé. On lui jeta de l'eau glacée à plusieurs reprises, en l'insultant et en riant de bon cœur -s'ils en avaient un-.

- Tu vas parler ? Déchet ! Sang de bourbe ! Créature des goules ! Chienne !

On lui cracha dessus.

Un rire sans joie s'empara de sa gorge meurtrie. Elle leur rit au nez, et d'une manière si cruelle qu'elle rappela presque à certains le rire de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Salope ! Sang de porc ! On va s'occuper de ton cas, vermine ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

Et c'était reparti. Cela dura quelques siècles, une éternité. Elle fut reconduite dans sa cellule et on l'abandonna là.

Et maintenant, elle se réveillait et réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Ces derniers jours, (semaines ?) passés dans ce cachot tournaient furieusement dans son crâne. On lui lança un rat mort au visage en lui ordonnant de manger. Elle ne le fit pas et régurgita du vide… et son propre sang.

Des pas se rapprochèrent de nouveau ; c'était probablement l'heure d'un nouvel interrogatoire. Hermione sut à cet instant qu'elle allait mourir et elle ne put que vaciller. Quelqu'un la saisit par le bras, et elle ne vit rien venir, trop faible et emparée de vertiges violents.

Interrogatoire.

- Je ne dirais rien, j'ai supporté la salle n°2… Que pourriez-vous me faire de plus ?

Elle était fatiguée ; si fatiguée. Ouvrant difficilement les paupières, Hermione observa ce qui l'entourait en plissant les yeux, comme pour débrouiller sa vue ; la salle d'interrogatoire n'était pas la même ; il y avait des corbeilles de fruits partout, des sièges confortables, une cheminée qui repoussait le froid mordant.

L'intérieur suintait la fortune. Tout était là, disposé, lui faisant envie et l'écœurant à la fois. Ses yeux clignaient mal ; elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à les rouvrir, une fois qu'ils s'étaient fermés.

- Tu n'es plus en interrogatoire. Tu es chez l'un des maitres de ce manoir… Et il se réjouit de ta présence, Sang-de-bourbe.

_Un des maîtres de ce manoir ?_

Et c'est précisément à cet instant que tout dégénéra.


	2. Chapitre I

La première chose qu'elle entendit fut un rire. Oui, un rire narquois résonna dans la salle à manger où elle se trouvait. Elle n'eut toutefois pas la force de se retourner. Un mangemort l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui tourna brusquement la tête vers la provenance du son. Ses yeux fermés refusèrent de s'ouvrir et elle sentait des larmes involontaires couler sur ses joues, certainement dues au tirage intensif de ses cheveux, incisant son cuir chevelu. On la projeta à terre et cette fois, les rires gras recouvrèrent celui qu'elle avait précédemment entendu.

- Laissez-nous, fit une voix trainante.

Les mangemorts détalèrent à la seconde ; l'ordre devait venir de quelqu'un de très important.

- Granger, Granger, Granger…, railla la même voix.

Elle se redressa piètrement et tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, s'adossant contre un mur de pierre.

- Te voilà dans un piteux état, continua-t-elle sur un ton faussement désolé.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent alors qu'elle y mettait toute sa force et les contours d'un homme grand se dessinèrent devant elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de cligner des yeux et les formes semblaient troubles. Il lui sembla que l'homme saisissait quelque chose à ses côtés ; une forme longue et fine, longiligne. Soudain une sensation froide s'apposa sur sa joue. Ce devait être un bout de métal. Certainement le tisonnier de la cheminée… La tige glissa de son visage à son cou, puis sur sa poitrine et ses flancs… Elle frissonna.

- Je te frapperais bien avec, mais je vais devoir attendre que tu te rétablisses pour ça, si je veux te maintenir en vie…

Elle s'étouffa en essayant de parler et il ricana devant ses toussotements.

- Ma… Malefoy…, finit-elle par articuler avec amertume.

- Oh, je suis ravi que tu te souviennes de moi, Granger…

Elle s'écroula sur le côté en fermant les yeux.

- Tu as raison, dors… Bientôt, tu auras si peur que tu ne pourras plus.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans une chambre spacieuse et luxueuse ; un elfe de maison tentait vainement de la secouer afin qu'elle se lève, mais tout effort lui parut surhumain.

- Bardy vous demande de vous lever, mademoiselle ! Il faut absolument vous nettoyer et vous nourrir !

La jeune sorcière reprit lentement ses esprits et tenta de se lever, non sans difficulté. Soudain, elle se sentit maintenue sur ses jambes, probablement grâce à un sortilège lancé par l'elfe. Ce devait être une femelle, mais elle n'en était pas sûre.

- Je vais vous laver, puis vous vous restaurerez.

La petite créature pressée l'emmena dans une vaste salle d'eau. Elle la fit descendre quelques marches carrelées et s'installer sur un banc de marbre tandis que l'eau commençait à affluer sur les côtés. Une eau délicieusement parfumée.

Bardy lança un sort expéditif à Hermione pour lui retirer tous ses vêtements. Elle ne dit rien, trop éreintée pour se montrer pudique. L'eau lui arriva bientôt au dessus de la poitrine et l'elfe entreprit de la laver, se noyant presque dans l'eau au niveau bien trop élevé pour sa si petite taille. Bardy lui lava plusieurs fois et consciencieusement les cheveux afin qu'ils se démêlent et que le sang séché n'y loge plus. Elle fit particulièrement attention aux blessures -plus que nombreuses- qui constellaient le corps de la jeune fille en épongeant avec douceur et soin ce dernier.

L'eau devenue grisâtre disparut subitement. Elle fut remplacée par une eau plus fraiche, mais tout de même agréable, qui semblait tomber du plafond en grosses gouttes de pluie. Son corps rincé et vivifié, Hermione se sentit mieux et l'elfe s'empara d'elle en l'entourant d'un peignoir moelleux et tiède.

La créature la sécha minutieusement et lui coiffa les cheveux en un chignon serré afin d'éviter qu'il ne se ré-emmêlent. D'un sortilège, Hermione fut habillée d'une robe bleue nuit, courte et très féminine, et l'elfe entreprit de la coiffer afin de lui rendre de la prestance. La jeune fille se sentait poupée entre les mains de la créature, pourtant très précautionneuse. Elle se laissait faire, encore très fatiguée et surtout affamée.

Enfin, l'elfe la fit prestement sortir de la salle et la conduit dans la chambre afin qu'elle se restaure. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Hermione mangea avec avidité ; mordit dans la viande comme si sa vie en dépendait, mâcha ses pommes de terre en gémissant presque de plaisir et but une dizaine de verres d'eau fraiche, désaltérant sa gorge si sèche. Repue, elle s'installa à nouveau sur son lit alors que l'elfe protestait.

- Non, je dois finir de vous préparer, le maître veut que vous soyez prête à tout instant. Il ne sait pas encore lorsqu'il rentrera.

L'elfe se précipita avec des pas désordonnés qui auraient autrefois attendri Hermione, mais cette dernière le remarqua à peine. La petite créature décharnée la maquilla comme une princesse et réajusta sa robe et sa coiffure. La jeune sorcière s'allongea à nouveau et l'elfe lui demanda de ne pas « s'abîmer ». Elle adopta la position fœtale, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que Drago Malefoy entra dans la chambre, désirant voir sa nouvelle victime. Elle dormait sur son lit, bien plus fraîche qu'au matin, mais son visage restait douloureux. Des coupures et des brûlures constellaient son corps aux fines courbes. Le Serpentard s'approcha du lit et sortit sa baguette, ne supportant pas de voir ces traces immondes sur ses cuisses blanches dévoilées par sa position ensommeillée. Il fit courir la baguette sur ces dernières, conscient de son geste, et un sourire moqueur s'apposa sur son visage. Les blessures disparurent aussitôt. La jeune fille murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'apprêta à se retourner dans son sommeil.

- Ron…

Il étouffa un rire ; sa mâchoire se crispa dans un sourire mauvais et il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte violemment, ce qui réveilla Hermione dans la seconde. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle finit par se convaincre qu'elle avait imaginé ce bruit désagréable et si soudain, et se rendormit.

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans les environs de 18h30, se sentant beaucoup plus reposée. La jeune sorcière se redressa sur le lit confortable qui l'avait accueillie et constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus aucune douleur ; que ce soit musculaire ou autre. Elle soupira d'aise en s'étirant, se demandant si l'eau dans laquelle elle avait été baignée plus tôt était enchantée… Et soudain, elle se souvint pourquoi elle était ici. Drago Malefoy.

Sa main saisit sa bouche dans un automatisme presque terrifiant et elle se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Son esprit était accaparé par de douloureux et houleux souvenirs ; des souvenirs brûlants.

- Non…

C'est le moment que choisit Bardy pour apparaître à ces côtés.

- Il est l'heure de descendre, vous dinez avec le maître.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Bardy haussa les épaules d'un air navré, sans probablement comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elles transplanèrent derrière une porte, dans un couloir sombre. Bardy frappa lentement trois fois.

- Qu'elle entre.

Hermione frissonna. Elle était vraiment maudite. Bardy poussa la porte mais la sorcière ne put se résoudre à entrer, pétrifiée. Drago Malefoy était assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main ; habillé en sombre et plus maléfique que jamais. Il lui adressa son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée et elle tenta de le fusiller du regard, en vain. Il fallait dire que son esprit n'était pas encore tout à fait clair.

- Entre, Granger, je ne vais pas t'attendre trois siècles.

Bardy la poussa précautionneusement afin de pouvoir fermer la porte derrière elle et Hermione se retourna, afin de la rouvrir et de sortir. Elle appuya sur la clenche mais l'accès semblait verrouillé.

- Tu n'espères tout de même pas fuir ?, railla-t-il, véritablement étonné de la stupidité de son geste, elle qui après tout était une fille intelligente.

La jeune lionne se tourna vers lui et observa les moindres recoins de la pièce afin de trouver une issue, en vain.

- Comment… Tu es le chef ici ?, marmonna-t-elle soudain d'une voix enrouée.

- Pour toi, c'est « Maître ». Et je te t'engage à me vouvoyer si tu ne veux pas avoir de soucis…

Elle ricana sans joie.

- Des soucis ? J'espère que _tu_ plaisantes, _Malefoy_ ! Avant de me retrouver ici, j'ai subi des sortilèges impardonnables, que pourrais-_tu_ bien me faire de pire ?

Elle comprit qu'elle aurait dû obéir au moment où ses genoux la précipitèrent au sol. Sa tête se heurta au parquet noble et elle gémit de douleur.

- _« Tu finiras par regretter l'Endoloris… Tu auras l'impression d'être constamment sous Impérium… Et tu désireras ardemment qu'on te lance un Avada Kedavra… »_

Il s'était levé et rapproché d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle était à ses pieds.

- Et tu m'appelleras Maître.

Elle lui lança un regard mi-craintif, mi-haineux qui le fit sourire. Automatiquement, ses jambes la redressèrent sans qu'elle l'ait voulu et elle se retrouva face au Serpentard, la dominant de sa tête de haut.

- Nous sommes des sorciers, mais tu n'as pas de baguette, et ton niveau pratique ne te permet pas d'user de magie sans. Tu comprendras donc dans quelle position tu te trouves, lança-t-il presque nonchalamment.

La Gryffondor était en pleine détresse.

- Pourquoi ?

Les yeux d'acier semblèrent s'allumer d'une lueur d'avidité qui renforça Hermione dans sa crainte.

- Parce que cela m'amuse.

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre tant la réponse l'avait décontenancée. Il ricana devant son air hébété et tourna les talons.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Où sont les autres ?

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, et hésita intérieurement. Elle ne put pas s'en apercevoir car comme à l'accoutumée, il conserva un visage impassible.

- Weasley est mort.

Hermione fut prise d'un vertige effroyable et s'écroula à terre, les yeux vides.

- Non. Non…

Drago la fixa de ses yeux de métal avec un regard empreint de convoitise.

- Comment ?

- En essayant de te sauver, j'imagine. L'imbécile. Comme si ta mort importait. Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-bourbe après tout.

Elle fut saisie d'une envie de vomir immédiate en pensant à son presque amant ; à celui qu'elle aimait ; son amour de toujours.

- Non, je plaisante. Mais après tout, ce sera bientôt le cas… Je t'apporterai sa tête… Bien qu'elle soit vide, cela te fera de la compagnie.

La main droite d'Hermione agrippa sa poitrine, son cœur, avec douleur. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui disait la vérité et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se moque en effet d'elle. Et ce malgré le fait qu'il lui promette la mort prochaine de Ron, avec toutes les horreurs qui s'ensuivraient.

Il s'approcha et elle attrapa son pantalon noir avec la force du désespoir.

- Dis-moi la vérité, je t'en supplie.

Il la considéra d'un regard dédaigneux mais ne se résout pourtant pas à dégager sa jambe, trop vicieux pour ne pas apprécier cette étreinte de détresse.

- Demande-le-moi correctement, ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- S'il vous plait, Maître. Dîtes-moi, je vous en supplie, murmura-t-elle aussitôt, implorante.

Des larmes commençaient sérieusement à couler sur ses joues exsangues.

- Pour l'instant, il est en vie.

Un gémissement de joie s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt fermés, et sa figure s'empara d'une joie que le blond jugea obscène. Il contempla son visage sans dire mot.

- Je me demandais ce qu'ils diraient, Potter et Weasley… S'ils savaient que tu es devenue ma chienne…

Elle choisit de ne pas répondre et relâcha l'étreinte que portaient ses mains sur le pantalon de son ennemi.

- … Tu sais, si on les trouve, je ferais tout pour que tu assistes à leur mort pathétique…

Son regard s'alluma d'une lueur de panique.

- Non, il ne faut pas… Il ne faut pas les tuer.

- Mais tu trembles… Où est passé le courage de la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Il avait disparu depuis qu'elle était ici et elle en avait honte.

- A quoi serais-tu prête pour éviter leur mort ?

- A tout.

Cela avait le mérite d'être clair, et elle semblait déterminée mais vide. Une lueur de folie allumait son regard.

- « Tout », c'est déjà ce que tu vas faire pour moi, persiffla-t-il.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se montra alors plus téméraire que jamais.

- Je ferais _tout_, répéta-t-elle avec un ton implacable.

Il savoura cette révélation comme sa première victoire. Ah, oui, il se sentait bien, à ce moment précis. Et pour rien au monde il ne regrettait ses actes.

* * *

- Assieds-toi à table, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Elle obéit rapidement, désirant ardemment en finir le plus vite possible. Il s'assit également, l'observant triturer ses doigts avec une certaine sévérité. La jeune fille les posa sur ses genoux en percevant son regard et une assiette apparût devant elle. De fines tranches de légumes laissaient échapper une odeur alléchante ; ils étaient accompagnés d'un morceau de viande qui paraissait succulent. Hermione contemplait son plat sans toutefois oser y toucher. Drago Malefoy jouait avec son couteau en l'observant ; elle semblait mal à l'aise. La jeune sorcière saisit ses couverts et entreprit de découper les mets fins qui composaient son assiette. Elle porta les aliments à ses lèvres, encore gercées, mais dont le contour semblait ourlé et attirant. Drago la regardait mâcher avec attention alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en réfléchissant.

- Tu n'as jamais aussi bien mangé, j'imagine…, lâcha-t-il de sa voix trainante.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard chocolat dans les orbes métalliques du Serpentard.

- Probablement, oui.

Ils finirent le repas dans un silence olympien et il claqua d'un doigt pour faire apparaître Bardy.

- Emmène-la dans sa chambre.

L'elfe acquiesça et transplana avec Hermione, qui jeta un dernier regard sans expression au jeune sorcier, face à elle.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la chambre, la minuscule créature lui tendit un vêtement de nuit plutôt féminin taillé dans un tissu qui paraissait onéreux. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit, cherchant le pourquoi et le comment d'une telle situation. Elle pensait également aux membres de l'Ordre et accorda plus particulièrement ses méditations à Ron et à Harry, se demandant bien ce qu'ils faisaient ; s'ils avançaient dans leur quête ou s'ils étaient partis à sa recherche.

Un espoir naquit en elle et elle reconsidéra la situation. Après tout, même si elle ne savait pas ce que le Serpentard avait en tête, elle était à présent nourrie et logée plus que correctement et comptait bien gagner du temps. Elle avait peut-être un avantage à rester ici et n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de ses amis si elles s'avéraient être en danger. Sur ces pensées revigorantes elle fila dans la salle de bain et entreprit de prendre une douche bien chaude pour s'apaiser et ainsi, pénétrer plus facilement dans le sommeil. Elle ne comprenait toutefois mal le système de la salle de bain…

Se débarrassant de sa robe et de ses sous-vêtements –qu'elle observa d'ailleurs plus nettement et qui la surprirent-, elle s'étira pour délasser son corps et aussitôt l'eau se mit à couler. Hermione sursauta presque, malgré la température parfaite.

Elle se détendit peu à peu, détaillant ce qui l'entourait elle aperçut des flacons sur les côtés ; elle les connaissait ; c'étaient, pour la plupart des marques sorcières très dispendieuses. La jeune Gryffondor saisit un flacon de crème lavante à l'odeur de pivoine et entreprit de se relaxer en massant lentement ses membres auparavant endoloris. Elle se rinça rapidement et s'entoura d'un peignoir pour revenir dans la chambre, attrapant au passage les habits dont elle s'était débarrassée. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer soigneuse malgré la situation.

Elle plia donc convenablement les habits et enfila ses vêtements de nuit avant de s'observer dans la glace. C'était une sorte de nuisette rouge sang, certainement en satin, brodée de fines arabesques dorées. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la tenue et s'imagina la tête de Ron s'il la voyait ainsi, il rougirait probablement dans la seconde et ce, comme une tomate. Elle relâcha ses cheveux et les peigna un peu, bien que les soins que leur avait précédemment apportés l'elfe aient été assez efficaces pour leur épargner le moindre nœud. Elle était très étonnée que sa tignasse, habituellement si hirsute, ait été disciplinée aussi facilement, mais elle se souvint des marques des produits de beauté et finit par s'en laisser convaincre. De belles cascades de boucles bien dessinées coulaient sur ses épaules et bien que son état de la veille fût à en pleurer, il était maintenant évident qu'on avait pris plus que soin d'elle.

La jeune fille s'assit, pas encore assez fatiguée pour s'assoupir, et contempla sa chambre plus en détail. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque, qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçue. De vieux ouvrages semblaient y être rangés et s'offrir à elle. Elle se leva et alla s'accroupir devant le meuble pour se renseigner du genre de livres qu'elle pouvait trouver ici. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise si elle n'avait trouvé que de vieux grimoires concernant la magie noire et ce fut principalement le cas, sauf un qui concernait la généalogie des Sangs-Purs à travers les âges et les générations. Ce dernier confirma à Hermione que la stupidité de certains provenait certainement de la consanguinité. Ses traits se durcirent ; _qu'ils étaient étroits d'esprit_.

Elle saisit l'ouvrage et décida de le lire, ou du moins d'essayer. En débutant sa lecture, elle s'aperçut qu'à l'origine, les Weasley et les Malefoy n'étaient pas étrangers, de la même manière que les Black, les Potter, les Londubat, les Croupton ou encore les Bones, également très entremêlés. Hermione grimaça en découvrant tous ces arbres généalogiques étroitement liés mais au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle s'aperçut que certains noms étaient mis en italique et étaient suivis de l'inscription « traitre à son sang ». La porte s'ouvrit au moment où elle lisait le nom d'une certaine Abragella Weasley.

- Tiens, Granger se cultive. Etonnant.

Malefoy ferma la porte derrière lui et épousseta ses épaules recouvertes de neige de ses mains gantées. Elle en déduit qu'il venait de dehors. Il retira son manteau noir et le lança négligemment sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu lis _La généalogie des Sangs-Purs à travers les âges_ ?, s'enquit-il, narquois.

Elle ne répondit pas et mémorisa le numéro de la page, fermant l'ouvrage et songeant à y revenir plus tard.

- Que veux-t… Que désirez-vous ?, se rattrapa-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Il sourit, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, s'attelant à les déganter.

- Je m'ennuyais, alors j'ai décidé de venir m'amuser.

Hermione déposa l'ouvrage sur la table de nuit à droite de son lit et glissa ses jambes en dehors, afin de s'asseoir sur son bord.

- Lève-toi, que je puisse voir de quoi à l'air une Sang-de-bourbe lorsqu'elle passe par les mains expertes des Sang-Purs.

Elle ne releva pas le double sens de la phrase et obéit, s'avançant un peu mais pas trop. Il commença à tourner autour d'elle pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, tel un vautour rôdant autour de sa proie.

- On dirait presque que tu ressembles à une femme, Granger.

Elle tiqua.

- Sans blague, siffla-t-elle.

Il avait beau lui ordonner d'être polie, il aimait bien toutes ses petites piques car elles lui permettaient de la remettre à sa place. Et Merlin savait à quel point il adorait ça.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée, en fait ?, marmonna-t-elle.

Il crut discerner dans sa voix une certaine forme de reconnaissance.

- « M'avez-vous »… Et je ne t'ai pas aidée, tu devrais sortir cette idée de ta tête.

- Tu… Vous m'avez tout de même sortie d'un beau pétrin.

- Tu te sens redevable ?

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ne voulant impérativement pas répondre à cette question. Ses yeux dévièrent automatiquement vers la gauche.

- Oui ?, persévéra-t-il.

Ses yeux se plongèrent à nouveau dans les siens, plus foncés, anthracites. Elle remarqua que les pupilles du Serpentard étaient plus dilatées qu'à l'ordinaire, lui octroyant un regard obscur et nuageux.

- Oui, finit-elle par admettre.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu veux payer ta dette ?

Une lueur d'incompréhension traversa les prunelles couleur miel de la jeune sorcière.

- Parce que c'est, ne t'inquiètes pas, la tâche à laquelle tu vas t'atteler tout au long des instants où tu seras avec moi. Hormis le fait que tu me dois le respect, que ce soit de par ton rang, ton sang et pour ma supériorité naturelle –il sourit moqueusement à cet ajout, sachant pertinemment que cela allait enrager la Lionne- ; tu dois également respecter une certaine conduite envers moi, puisqu'après tout, il en dépend de la vie de tes amis et de la facilité de la tienne. En plus de tout cela, tu me dois entière reconnaissance pour t'avoir sortie de la situation dans laquelle tu t'étais toi-même fichue. Enfin bon, ne t'en soucie pas, je ne compte oublier aucun de ces dus.

Elle l'écouta énumérer tout ça, sentant la rage grimper en elle. Ses yeux se firent de plus en plus durs et elle voyait bien qu'il s'en réjouissait.

- Tu es vraiment le pire, murmura-t-elle d'une voix réticente.

Le Serpentard ne la reprit pas mais s'approcha d'elle par derrière ; elle sentait à présent son torse frôler son dos. Réduisant doucement l'espace entre eux, il approcha sa bouche de sa nuque et de son oreille. Il lui souffla brièvement dessus. Elle frissonna et s'écarta aussitôt. Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle sentait bon.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

- Même mon souffle te fait peur.

Il ricana.

- C'est de savoir que tu respires qui m'horrifie, lâcha Hermione avant de s'écarter davantage de lui.

Le Serpentard la suivait des yeux, amusé, tandis qu'elle allait s'appuyer contre un mur, au fond de la chambre. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'encercla de ses deux bras puissants, apposant ses mains contre le mur froid.

- Tu vas devoir apprendre à te débarrasser de la stupidité qui t'habite et que tu fais passer pour de l'audace.

Elle ne répondit pas mais un sourire narquois s'empara de ses traits tandis que le sorcier la jaugeait du regard, la défiant de lui répondre.

- Que suis-je censée faire pour seoir à sa majesté ?, lança-t-elle avec une insolence non dissimulée.

Il sourit en baissant la tête, narquois.

- Si tu continues, tu ne vas pas _y_ échapper.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard, se demandant bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Soudainement, ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à son lit, sans qu'elle ne le comprenne, et elle s'y allongea aussitôt. Elle avait bien essayé de bouger mais aucun de ses membres ne lui avait obéit et elle était restée là, pantoise, à regarder inexorablement vers le haut, ne pouvant voir ce que fichait l'autre imbécile. Elle sentit un poids d'abattre sur le lit et il apparût au dessus d'elle, ses jambes entourant les siennes et ses bras l'encerclant afin de mieux la dominer. Elle commença à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il lui rit au nez et entreprit de délacer le décolleté de sa nuisette. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle n'y parvenait tout simplement pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Malefoy !, s'écria-t-elle.

- C'est trop bête, tu ne peux pas te défendre.

- Mais arrête ça tout de suite, comme si j'allais te laisser faire sans rien dire !

- Tu sais très bien que je peux te faire taire, Granger, laisse moi juste te donner un avant-goût de ce que je _« pourrais te faire de pire »._

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle était convaincue qu'elle le dégoutait et que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait eu envie de la toucher. Des souvenirs entrèrent en force dans son esprit ; bien sûr que si il le ferait… Etait-elle idiote ? Ou amnésique ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas toucher une Sang-de-bourbe !, lança-t-elle avec un espoir non feint.

Il ricana.

- Oui, c'est dégradant, mais je m'en fiche, il faut bien se divertir…

- Je croyais que je te dégoutais ?

Il arrêta son mouvement et reprit un visage impassible.

- Si ils t'avaient emmenée dans la salle n°3, tu aurais imploré que ce soit moi, idiote.

Et là, Hermione dut avouer qu'elle était complètement perdue.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Il baissa son visage et s'enfouit dans son cou. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait mais elle savait que cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. La jeune sorcière sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide frôler sa gorge ; un petit cri de surprise lui échappa, et un frisson parcourut son corps. S'en rendant compte, il ricana un peu, laissant à nouveau glisser sa langue sur son cou. Il sentait avec délectation les battements de cœur précipités contre sa langue, et le sang qui affluait dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle poussait de petits gémissements à chaque lapement. S'éloignant de sa gorge, il dévisagea à nouveau la jeune sorcière de ses orbes d'acier, réalisant qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés et la mâchoire résolument serrée.

- Eh bien, Granger ? Que dirait Weasley… Tu crois qu'il serait déçu de voir que tes prouesses vocales ne lui sont pas destinées ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement.

- Ne le mêle pas à ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur ta salle n°3, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'y passe mais je suis sûre que c'est toujours mieux que ce qui m'arrive !

Il éclata de rire.

- S'il n'y a que ça, je peux t'y conduire, tu sais… Tu me supplieras de ne pas t'y abandonner.

- Tu peux toujours courir ! Je préfère mourir ou encore subir l'Endoloris que de te laisser continuer ce que tu es en train de faire !

- Et la vie de tes amis, tu en fais quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux ; du chantage. Le Serpentard arbora d'un sourire narquois.

- Tu sais que je peux les sauver…

Elle ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre, analysant tout ce qui serait susceptible de leur être favorable. Lorsqu'elles réapparurent, ses deux billes chocolatées semblaient résolues.

- D'accord.

Une vague de rage intérieure envahit le Serpentard. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour ces deux imbéciles finis. Ce n'était qu'une idiote. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle lui dise que jamais elle ne lui céderait, qu'il n'était qu'une ordure, qu'elle n'était pas prête à se sacrifier. Il espérait tout cela car il savait bien qu'à sa place, il en serait bien incapable. S'abandonner à son pire ennemi ? Perdre sa fierté pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Jamais.

Il lui en voulait de faire preuve d'autant d'humanité, de bonté, de dévouement, alors que lui haïssait ces mots pour ne les avoir jamais connus. Malefoy lui rendit l'usage de ses membres et elle saisit ses épaules presque aussitôt.

- Faisons-le.

Il s'écarta d'elle dans une moue écœurée.

- Non, dit-il avec fermeté, rabattant sur le lit les mains si frêles qui s'étaient agrippées à lui.

Hermione lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je ne te suis pas… N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Il la retourna sur le lit afin qu'elle soit dos à lui, et tint ses poignets dans une clé de bras qui se voulait douloureuse.

- Trainée.

La jeune fille poussa un gémissement de souffrance tandis qu'il lui tordait les membres. Ce serpent était-il devenu fou ? Il quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. S'éloignant d'un pas rageur, Malefoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux ; il en vint à s'en vouloir, en tant que Malefoy et en tant que mangemort, de ne pas avoir su profiter d'Hermione Granger.

- Je ne suis qu'un faible.

* * *

**Quel couillon, parfois, Blondie.**


	3. Chapitre II

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

**

* * *

**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveillait avec une douleur dans les poignets.

- Imbécile, persiffla-t-elle.

Elle chercha ses habits des yeux tout en décidant de vérifier si elle pouvait sortir. Sur une chaise étaient disposées une jupe et une chemise. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais lorsqu'elle le détailla plus attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il semblait tout de même différent ; elle ne comprit pas le pourquoi d'une telle tenue mais sachant qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre et qu'elle préférait mourir que de sortir en nuisette dans le manoir… Le choix était vite fait.

La chemise était beaucoup trop grande pour elle et elle la laissa pendre négligemment. La jeune sorcière se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain afin de se laver les dents. Du maquillage était disposé sur le rebord du lavabo, mais elle lui rit au nez. Les tubes de rouge à lèvre et les crayons pour les yeux étaient de Tubercule Fossett, une grande marque de cosmétique. Ils semblaient lui murmurer « Malefoy nous a dit que tu en avais bien besoin ! ». Elle quitta la salle de bain peu après, sans s'être maquillée, mais avait tout de même fait l'effort de discipliner ses cheveux, redevenus sauvages durant la nuit. Hermione s'approcha alors de la porte de la chambre et enclencha la poignée ; elle était ouverte !

Elle se précipita hors de la pièce avec une certaine discrétion, tout de même, et se pressa dans le couloir sombre. Il n'y avait aucune porte et elle trouvait cela très étrange car le corridor était d'une longueur non négligeable. La jeune sorcière n'était pas bête ; il avait dû utiliser un sort. Il avait donc laissé la porte ouverte en sachant très bien qu'il ne prenait pas de risques. En fait, il avait probablement en tête le fait qu'elle viendrait le rejoindre, au bout de ce couloir… Hermione poussa un soupir rageur. Une porte semblait se dessiner plus loin, elle devrait parcourir encore une trentaine de mètres… Que lui voulait-il, encore ?

Enfin arrivée à destination, elle se planta devant la porte. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que des cris étouffés provenaient de la pièce… de nombreux cris… Et aussi des rires tonitruants. Elle remarqua alors ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, sur cette fameuse porte.

« Salle n°3 ».

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une moue horrifiée, sa main venant la rejoindre avec tremblements. Hermione se retourna, prête à s'en aller mais devant elle se tenait Drago Malefoy. Elle sursauta et poussa un cri. Il lui avait fait une peur bleue. Soudain, elle pensa à sa présence et réfléchit à toute allure ; c'était évident, il était là pour elle, pour la faire rentrer dans cette fichue salle. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et le contourna à toute vitesse, courant pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle n'eut pas cette chance ; à peine quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'écroula ; il venait de la faire tomber avec un sortilège. Elle se redressa prestement et repris sa course mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de Malefoy. Aussitôt, elle fût paralysée, comme la veille. Il s'approcha d'elle avec lenteur.

- Alors, quoi ? Hier tu me prônais ton courage, tu me disais que tu y resterais bien volontiers plutôt qu'en ma compagnie… et aujourd'hui, tu fuis devant _une inscription sur une porte_ ?

Il rit.

- Oh laisse-moi tranquille, l'homme impuissant ! Hier t'étais censé m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je n'ai rien senti, hein.

Malefoy en eut le souffle coupé, elle devait plaisanter ! N'était-elle pas en train de le provoquer ? Elle aurait dû trembler des conséquences… Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras, tandis qu'elle le narguait comme une idiote, et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, laissant tous les regards s'abattre sur eux. L'air narquois d'Hermione disparut à la seconde où elle prit conscience du spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Des filles, jeunes, semblaient attachées à des espèces de poteaux. La jeune sorcière trembla de rage et de peur. Les hommes, -ou plutôt les mangemorts, car Hermione ne les considérait plus comme des hommes-, se réjouissaient à les battre à la manière moldue. Il y avait tout un matériel de torture ; des fouets, ou encore des tisonniers incandescents… Hermione s'agrippa à Malefoy avec une crainte non dissimulée, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait. On entendait les filles hurler de douleur. Cela vrillait les tympans de la jeune fille, qui se demandait comment elle avait pu faire pour ne pas les entendre de sa chambre. Elle songea à un sortilège d'insonorisation mais ces sorts étaient censés couvrir l'intégralité du son… Peut-être que les cris étaient tout simplement trop déchirants.

Drago n'appréciait pas le spectacle, lui non plus, mais il voulait lui montrer. Oui, lui montrer ce à quoi elle avait échappé, grâce à lui. Face à eux, deux mangemorts prenaient violemment une fille d'à peine vingt ans, l'insultant avec des termes qui donnaient des vertiges à Hermione. C'était vraiment trop pour elle et elle se précipita vers eux pour arrêter le carnage. Malefoy l'attrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire deux pas et la retint contre son torse, l'enserrant dans ses bras ; l'un autour de son cou, l'autre encerclant son ventre, la laissant regarder sans pouvoir bouger. Elle se débattait avec une telle violence qu'il se félicita de ne pas être une lavette. Resserrant son emprise sur elle, il la fit se tourner afin qu'elle soit face à son torse et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Il marchait vite vers la chambre, portant et retenant de toutes ses forces une Hermione enragée, hurlante et en larmes.

- LAISSE-MOI PARTIR, ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU LAISSER FAIRE CA ? JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux, énervé, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Arrivé dans la chambre, il la jeta sur le lit et s'élança au dessus d'elle pour la plaquer dessus, tentant vainement de bloquer ses coups et de la calmer. Elle le retourna et le fit passer en dessous d'elle pour mieux le frapper ; en vain. Il bloqua ses poignets.

- MONSTRE ! Je… te déteste…, finit-elle par gémir, complètement larmoyante.

Elle s'écroula sur lui, trop choquée et trop écœurée pour continuer à faire des efforts physiques.

- Granger… Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse faire quelque chose pour elles ? Crois-tu que de voir ça me fait plaisir ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, ses épaules tressautaient trop.

- Je suis un Malefoy, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je suis entièrement contre ce genre de pratiques, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! Et si je me plaignais, ils me forceraient à le faire ! Si je me tais, je peux au moins refuser poliment !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée là dedans, alors ?

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Dès lors qu'il avait appris sa présence, il avait décidé de se l'approprier, histoire de se divertir un peu. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu qu'elle échappe à ça, ne sachant que trop ce qu'elle avait déjà subi ; la mort de ses parents, tués par des mangemorts ; la mort d'Arthur et de Molly Weasley, les parents qui avaient pris le relai… La mort de Dumbledore, de MacGonagall ; la destruction partielle de Poudlard, le nombre d'élèves disparus, torturés et tués ; et le journal qui comptait plus de rubriques d'hommages aux sorciers morts sur le champ de bataille que de nouvelles promesses d'espoir. Alors oui, il avait dû estimer qu'une affaire de sang n'était pas assez importante pour justifier une telle souffrance.

Granger l'avait toujours énervé mais au moins elle savait lui répondre ; elle l'exaspérait, à toujours lever la main, à faire sa prude et à travailler sans cesse dans la bibliothèque… Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles et il ne le comprenait pas ; ce n'était pas normal et il fallait aplanir tout ça.

Il mit tout ça sur le compte du sang. Mais forcé de reconnaitre (intérieurement, évidemment) qu'elle avait beaucoup (trop) de qualités que certaines garces de sang pur n'avaient pas, il s'était pris, parfois, à envier son courage et à l'admirer. A la regarder, peut-être trop longtemps dans la bibliothèque, feignant de chercher des ouvrages sur la magie noire… A la provoquer sans cesse dans les couloirs, comme un petit garçon tenterait d'attirer le regard d'une petite fille en tirant sur ses nattes. A lui lancer des sourires entendus et séducteurs alors qu'il draguait sa binôme, en cours de Potions. Et elle semblait indifférente et méprisante… Ce que c'était énervant et rageant. Alors lorsqu'il parvenait à la blesser, à la vexer ; il se sentait mieux, important.

Merlin ce qu'il était immature ; il le savait bien, et pourtant ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A chaque fois qu'il saisissait son regard, qu'il la regardait rire, il faisait tout pour gâcher la situation. Et il enviait impitoyablement ceux qui provoquaient autre chose chez elle que du mépris et de l'indifférence. Il repensa à un instant précis.

* * *

**Flash Back.**

Drago Malefoy, princier, marchait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard accompagné de son éternel sourire narquois. Potter venait de faire perdre 30 points à Gryffondor car le Serpentard avait le plaisir d'être préfet, à l'inverse de son ennemi. Quelle joie que de pouvoir retirer des points aux personnes que l'on n'aime pas.

Des bruits perturbèrent son trajet si majestueux. Ils venaient des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Une fille semblait prendre son pied, du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit en entendant des gémissements répétés. Il pénétra avec discrétion dans l'embrasure de la porte et avança lentement pour ne pas se faire voir. Assise sur le rebord ébréché du grand et unique lavabo central, Hermione Granger poussait des gémissements de plaisir non négligeables. Malefoy faillit s'arrêter de respirer tant le spectacle monopolisait son esprit. Ronald Weasley était debout entre ses jambes, et semblait avoir glissé ses mains dans sa chemise d'écolière. Ils s'embrassaient avec sauvagerie. Drago Malefoy s'étouffait, c'était un spectacle à la fois écœurant et très intéressant.

Alors, Granger n'était pas si prude ? Voilà qui était captivant… Ronald Weasley ne devait pas être un très bon amant, jugea-t-il toutefois en observant la maladresse du roux. Mais enfin, elle devait être si frustrée que le moindre effleurement devait lui faire du bien, railla-t-il en son for intérieur. Il s'engouffra dans une cabine et observa le spectacle plus longuement, ne se sentant absolument pas gêné, il avait même envie de tousser pour les avertir de sa présence, au moment culminant.

- Oh Merlin, Ron… Sois plus doux ! Tu es en train de me massacrer la poitrine !, s'écria Hermione, sans pour autant s'arrêter d'haleter.

Drago pouffa de rire silencieusement. Avec lui, elle ne se serait pas plainte, ça c'était une certitude. Il se frappa mentalement d'avoir osé penser ça. Comme s'il pouvait coucher avec une Sang-de-bourbe, LUI. Tout à coup, Hermione sauta du lavabo et s'accroupit, à la hauteur des reins du roux ; le cœur de Malefoy s'arrêta. Non, impossible. Elle n'allait tout de même pas… Hermione, l'air à la fois très gênée et penaude, semblait pourtant prendre les choses en mains (c'était le cas de le dire !). Malefoy croyait halluciner. Ron devait se sentir très mal à l'aise, car avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit de sérieux, il la prit par les épaules et la remonta face à lui. Ce mec était vraiment un abruti ; si le Serpentard avait été à sa place, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Elle en aurait eu pour son grade, à se montrer aussi audacieuse…

- On a trop bu, Hermione.

_Alors ça, c'était BIEN un Weasley. _

- Je sais comment tu es quand tu bois, complètement intenable…

Drago était pétrifié.

- N'exagère pas, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je bois !, s'écria-t-elle, en riant gaiement.

- Oui, et la première fois, tu as failli te jeter sur Seamus, Ernie, et MEME MALEFOY !

Le cœur de Malefoy s'arrêta. Il n'en pouvait plus, autant de révélations, il allait mourir foudroyé.

- Mais j'avais bu pratiquement toute la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu !, protesta-t-elle à la manière d'une enfant.

- C'est justement ce que je te reproche, la réprimanda-t-il.

- Bof, je n'avais pas choisi des moches, hein !, dit-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Drago gloussa nerveusement, c'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie, concernant les ragots qu'il pourrait diffuser.

- Tu avais choisi _Malefoy,_ ce qui prouve bien que tu avais de gros soucis !

Je t'emmerde, Weasley, pensa-t-il.

- Oh, arrête, torse nu, il est vraiment torride… Oh Merlin, il faut que je me taise, je ne sais plus ce que je dis… Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop excitée… Oh, Merlin, Salazar, Godric et tous les autres…

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu loues tous les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire ?

- Ah, ils devaient savoir s'y prendre, ceux-là.

Weasley s'étouffa et Malefoy contracta un fou rire monstrueux.

- Il est temps de rentrer ! Tu ne sais vraiment plus ce que tu dis…, s'écria-t-il vivement en reboutonnant sa chemise et en réajustant sa jupe.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et Drago se dissimula mieux ; ils passèrent sans le voir, Hermione en position de mariée, complètement morte de rire, chantait des paroles obscènes.

- Salazaaaaaar, prends-moiiii… Tu verras qu'on n'est pas si mal, nous les Sangs-Impurs ! Après tout tu l'as bien appelée la _Chambre_ des Secrets !, railla-t-elle.

Le Serpentard était complètement larmoyant tant il riait ; cette fille l'avait complètement retourné.

**Fin Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Cette nuit là ; elle resterait à jamais gravée dans son esprit. Envahi par les souvenirs de Poudlard, il se souvint de nombreux instants où il était allé loin… Et où elle s'était laissée faire, du moins au début. C'était peut-être ce qu'il essayait de retrouver en la gardant près de lui. Il voulait peut-être provoquer à nouveau tout ce qui s'était produit dans l'école magique. Les moments de haine qu'ils avaient partagé… et il se rappela une bribe du désir qu'il ressentait, là-bas, finissant toujours par le déverser sur d'autres filles.

Tandis qu'il avait repensé à tout ça, Hermione s'était endormie sur son torse, certainement trop éprouvée. Il ne pouvait pas détester ce contact ; sa poitrine se pressait dangereusement contre son torse et c'était bien trop distinguable pour être nié. Il sentait la caresse insolente des boucles de la brune sur son cou et son torse. Drago soupira pour se calmer. Les petites mains de la jeune fille serraient impitoyablement sa chemise et l'empêchaient de tout mouvement. Il bougea ses bras et sa main droite entra en contact avec sa cuisse. Il se maudît. Ne pouvant pas se redresser, il ne voyait rien de ce qu'il fichait. Décidant d'utiliser la magie, il sortit avec grande difficulté la baguette de sa poche et la fit léviter, desserrant ses petits poings rageurs afin qu'elle le lâche. Sa jupe glissait sur ses jambes avec péril et il se força à regarder ailleurs le temps de la reposer sur le lit avec calme ; il n'allait décemment pas commencer à la violer assoupie… Drago se gifla mentalement. Il sortit de la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui, rompant également le sortilège du couloir et y disparaissant.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle priait pour que ce ne fut qu'un rêve et se précipita vers la porte qui se révéla être verrouillée. Elle soupira, rassurée, puis s'aperçut de sa tenue… Non elle n'avait pas rêvé ; elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait précédemment enfilés. Se prenant la tête dans ses mains moites, elle émit une plainte douloureuse. C'était tout simplement bien trop cruel pour qu'elle n'oublie. Hermione rassembla ses souvenirs et se souvint qu'il lui avait assuré ne pouvoir rien faire. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, torturée.

- Bardy, marmonna-t-elle péniblement.

L'elfe apparut dans la seconde.

- Oui, mademoiselle ?

- Emmène-moi auprès du maître, s'il te plait.

La créature tiqua, sans doute à cause de la formule de politesse.

- Je vais demander la permission du maître.

Elle réapparut une minute plus tard, déverrouillant la porte scellée et engageant Hermione à la suivre. La petite créature l'emmena près d'une autre porte à laquelle elle frappa religieusement.

- Qu'elle entre.

Hermione entra et Bardy ferma la porte derrière elle, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Que veux-tu ?, demanda-t-il, impassible.

Il était assis dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Une bouteille d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky lévitait au dessus d'un verre à moitié rempli qu'il tenait dans sa main. Drago Malefoy avait un charisme incroyable. La jeune sorcière l'avait toujours su mais là, il était… implacable.

- Je… Je…, balbutia-t-elle, complètement happée par son charme.

Il ne sourit pas.

- Tu n'as… Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, maître.

- Et je n'y suis pas obligé.

Elle qui avait baissé les yeux, elle redressa aussitôt le regard, plongeant ses prunelles chocolatées et savoureuses dans les orbes métalliques de l'intraitable Serpentard.

- C'est vrai, accorda-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

Il finit son verre mais ce dernier se remplit de nouveau, sans qu'il n'ait exécuté un seul geste.

- Merci…, murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

Elle se triturait les mains d'une manière enfantine et cela ne fit qu'encenser la convoitise de Drago.

- Merci. De m'avoir sauvée, je veux dire. Même si ce n'était probablement pas ton… Votre désir…

Il la revit gémir dans son souvenir et le verre entre ses mains explosa. Elle poussa un petit cri craintif et se protégea des bris de verres avec son bras. Drago inspira profondément. Il _devait_ se contrôler.

- Et pardon pour mon insolence de tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle tremblante, pensant qu'il était en colère.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas et son verre se répara de lui-même avant de se remplir à nouveau de liquide ambré.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, dit-il soudain d'une voix mi-cynique, mi-sombre.

Son cœur s'arrêta, elle pria à s'en faire imploser le cerveau que ce ne fusse pas une annonce de mort.

- Les autres Serpentards de notre année veulent te voir. Entre autre Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire la même chose que dans la salle n°3.

Elle frissonna.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Granger.

Hermione était tétanisée ; quoi ? Il allait les laisser faire ?

- Attends, attends…, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Il fit les gros yeux.

- Je veux dire, « attendez »…

La rouge et or se mit à genoux sur le tapis devant lui, réfléchissant activement. Il la regardait songer, se demandant pourquoi elle se mettait dans cette position ; imaginant toutes sortes de choses auxquelles il se maudît aussitôt de penser.

_Interdit_.

- On… On pourrait dire que… Vous pourriez dire que vous désirez me garder pour vous.

- Tu crois que j'ai l'intention de t'aider ?

Elle respirait de plus en plus mal.

- Drago…

Le cœur du Serpentard cessa de battre avant de reprendre avec une violence inouïe. Le verre, qu'il venait de réparer, explosa de nouveau et Hermione se protégea tant bien que mal. Du sang avait giclé sur sa joue ; Malefoy serrait avec force les débris dans sa main et sentait l'alcool lui dévorer la peau mais il fallait au moins ça pour qu'il se reprenne et qu'il s'empêche de faire l'imbécile.

- Oh, Merlin !, s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur sa main.

Il disparut aussitôt du siège et elle resta hébétée.

- Malefo… Maître ?

Elle l'entendit prononcer une formule derrière elle et se retourna ; il soignait sa main.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !, cria-t-il presque, énervé.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle sans vraiment le penser, les yeux fixés sur sa main.

Hermione se redressa et s'approcha de lui lentement.

- Est-ce que… Tu pourrais encore me faire une faveur ? Vous… Vous !, se corrigea-t-elle rapidement, penaude.

Il la jaugea de la tête aux pieds, perdrait-elle la tête ?

- Moi ? Te faire une faveur ?

Elle avait demandé ça beaucoup trop lascivement à son gout et il était sûr qu'en fait, c'était lui qui était en train de la perdre… Sa tête.

- Je sais que vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup. Mais…

Et là, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle était une Sang-de-bourbe, pour lui ; et pas moins vrai qu'elle était une Gryffondor, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Et pour finir, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'encadrer car elle était _elle_, et c'était réciproque. _Cependant_, il avait bien paru intéressé, la veille… Et en y songeant mieux, il s'était autrefois passé des choses qui le laissaient supposer … Elle se devait d'employer tous les moyens nécessaires.

Elle s'approcha de lui, languissante et se pressa contre son torse alors que la main du blond se faisait ballante et son corps tétanisé.

- Après tout… Je pourrais vraiment être _toute à vous_…, murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une manière qu'elle jugea assez licencieuse.

Il ne pouvait plus répondre, même pour lui rétorquer que c'était déjà le cas, car ce n'était que partiellement vrai. Là, elle se montrait entreprenante ; elle le désirait vraiment. Drago Malefoy perdait de sa prestance au fur et à mesure que cette conversation se tenait. Hermione se colla davantage à lui en l'enlaçant et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, y soufflant des expirations _très_ suggestives.

_Salazar_, se dit-il, _Salazar, viens-moi en aide_.

C'était incompréhensible. Lui, le grand coureur de jupons, était tétanisé face à une fille. Pire que cela, face à Hermione Granger. Quant à la jeune fille, elle n'en menait pas plus large. Constatant que le blond ne réagissait pas, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de causer sa perte plus qu'autre chose. Elle fit glisser ses mains timides contre le torse du blond et décida d'affronter hardiment son regard. Comprenant là où elle voulait en venir, il ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et s'arma d'un visage glacial… Il savait pourtant pertinemment que si elle restait collée à lui à lui plus longtemps, ce serait la seule partie du corps qui le resterait…

- Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes, maître ?

Il s'envola (intérieurement, évidemment) au paradis. Ce qu'il en disait ? Oh, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, sous peine de prendre peur. Ou bien de rougir affreusement… Complètement enragé qu'elle puisse avoir autant d'effet sur lui, il s'arracha à elle grâce à une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Je ne te conseille pas de recommencer ce que tu viens de faire, articula-t-il d'un ton des plus austères.

Elle crut que toute sa tentative n'avait été qu'un piteux échec et sentit le sang affluer vers ses joues. _Quelle honte_, se dit-elle, _Quelle honte de se prendre une crampe par Drago Malefoy… Si les autres savaient…_ Ils ne lui adresseraient définitivement plus la parole…

- Je ne comprends pas ! Hier tu… Vous vouliez bien que l'on… Enfin… que l'on…

Il se retourna, pensant que ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision lui faciliterait la tâche, en vain.

- Granger, qu'est ce qui te prend, à la fin ?, s'écria-t-il alors, véritablement en colère, Tu as vraiment envie qu'il t'arrive des bricoles ou quoi ? A essayer de me chauffer comme une vulgaire garce !

Alors là ! C'était le bouquet !

- Oh, oh, faut pas se croire irrésistible non plus, hein ! Je ne te comprends pas, je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais ! Et maintenant tu te dégonfles, es-tu bien sûr de faire partie de la gente masculine ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le voir bouger que son corps se retrouva plaqué contre la porte.

- Granger, tu n'as pas envie que je me montre « homme » avec toi, je peux te l'assurer, persiffla-t-il, retrouvant soudainement son calme et sa prestance, apposant même un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Hermione prit un peu peur et fit tout pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas, en vain. Après tout, tous les deux, ils savaient pertinemment tout ce qu'il s'était produit, à Poudlard.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu en es probablement, tout simplement incapable !, lui cracha-t-elle au visage, faisant ses prières.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu veux, Granger ? Je te laisse tranquille et toi tu viens chercher les ennuis, as-tu tant envie que je te _prenne_ ?

Oh le goujat.

- Non mais tu fais des marchés et comme je n'ai pas la sensation de respecter ma part, par ta propre faute, j'ai l'impression que tu ne respecteras pas la tienne non plus !, cria-t-elle, furieuse.

- Et pourquoi ne la respecterais-je pas ?

- Parce que tu ES MALEFOY ET QUE TU NE FAIS RIEN GRATUITEMENT !, hurla-t-elle, mettant enfin des mots sur sa colère.

Les yeux du Serpentard se durcirent.

- Ah oui ? C'est donc ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Parfaitement !

- Je t'ai aidée, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

L'insulte fit mal, comme à l'accoutumée ; les yeux chocolats d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte. Mais Malefoy avait déjà disparu.

- Tu ne fais que de me répéter que tu n'as pas voulu m'aider, que tu veux t'amuser ! Et là, tu me sors ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !, s'écria-t-elle, à présent seule.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue.**

**Je ne dis pas non à une petite review.**


	4. Chapitre III

Hermione avait demandé à Bardy de lui amener un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Elle avait décidé d'écrire une pseudo-correspondance à Ron et à Harry, se doutant bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la leur remettre. Cette idée avait germé en regardant par l'une des fausses fenêtres que Malefoy avait dû ensorceler dans sa chambre ; la neige tombait et lui avait rappelé Hedwige. Hedwige lui avait rappelé les réponses d'Harry durant l'été. L'été avait été synonyme de solitude, d'absence, d'ennui et elle avait soudainement songé au fait que c'était précisément la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. L'elfe de maison s'était exécutée et avait ramené à la Gryffondor ce qu'elle avait réclamé. La jeune sorcière s'était donc allongée par terre, sur le ventre, appuyée sur ses coudes qui commençaient doucement à s'endolorir. Elle disposa un manuel d'usage des sorts mineurs de magie noire sous son parchemin afin d'avoir un support, et commença à écrire.

_« Chers Ron et Harry, _

_Vous ne devez probablement pas imaginer à quel point vous me manquez. J'aimerais que nous retournions au bon vieux temps ; celui de Poudlard, de ses grands couloirs, de notre salle commune… J'en viens même à regretter les cours d'histoire de la magie, c'est dire ! Je pense souvent à vous, et cela me rend triste de ne pouvoir entretenir une correspondance régulière avec vous. C'est un souhait irréalisable mais je me console en me disant que je n'ai livré aucun secret aux mangemorts et que nous nous reverrons sous peu. Ici, c'est vraiment sombre ; je ne préfère même pas vous raconter ce que font subir les mangemorts à de pauvres innocents, et cela gratuitement. Certes, je savais qu'adhérer à Voldemort signifiait un manque significatif de clarté d'esprit, et je savais bien qu'ils pouvaient se montrer cruels afin d'arriver à leurs fins ; toutefois, je n'imaginais pas qu'ils s'éloignaient à ce point de l'humanité en torturant des gens dans l'unique but de se divertir. _

_Sinon, je vais bien, on prend étrangement bien soin de moi, même si je ne peux vous donner plus de détails, évidemment. Une personne veille à ce que je ne manque de rien et je reste parfois en sa compagnie._

_Amitiés et bises, _

_Hermione. _

_PS : Si vous désirez me répondre, je préférerais que ce soit Harry qui écrive. Non pas que je n'aime pas ton écriture, Ron, mais elle et moi avons du mal à nous comprendre. »_

Elle relut sa lettre et se trouva lamentable ; voilà qu'elle écrivait maintenant à des correspondants imaginaires.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, lança une voix nonchalante faisant sursauter Hermione.

La jeune sorcière se retourna précipitamment vers la provenance de la voix, et s'effondra par terre avec une maladresse certaine. Un rire moqueur retentit dans la pièce alors qu'elle se souvenait qu'il adorait lui faire peur. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard ; il avait visiblement oublié leur précédente dispute, or elle, seule, avait pleinement eu le temps d'y songer et ne désirait plus lui adresser la parole. Il haussa un sourcil, son sourire goguenard persistant sur son visage de marbre pâle.

- Alors ?, persévéra-t-il.

Hermione saisit son parchemin, le plia presque rageusement et le rangea dans le livre de magie noire qui lui avait servi de support. Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard au Serpentard et vint ranger les affaires sur une petite console, près de la fenêtre. Elle voulu l'ouvrir, mais la console lui résista ; lui faisant perdre toute contenance. Elle déposa agressivement les affaires dessus, sans prendre la peine de les ranger convenablement et s'entêta à les fixer, dos à son ennemi.

La première chose qu'il faut savoir, lorsqu'on est dans une salle avec un Malefoy, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais leur tourner le dos ; ils trouveraient ça très impoli. Secondement, lorsqu'il s'agit plus précisément d'Hermione Granger, « Sang-de-bourbe », Gryffondor, rate de bibliothèque et vierge effarouchée, ainsi que de Drago Malefoy, « Sang-Pur », Serpentard, populaire et séducteur de ses dames (pour être poli), ce n'était plus de l'insolence mais de l'inconscience.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha lentement d'elle, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement peu avenante. Il se colla contre son dos, la forçant à plaquer violemment son ventre contre la console. Le meuble tangua sur des pieds, frappant le mur ; l'encrier se renversa sur le mobilier tandis qu'Hermione, déséquilibrée, prenait appui dans la flaque foncée. Enervée par ce geste vicieux, qui semblait beaucoup amuser le blond, elle le repoussa et se retourna brusquement face à lui. Posant avec force ses mains sur son torse, elle y laissait une trace de main noire avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il regardait sa chemise. Paniquée, ses gestes étaient très maladroits et il lui fallut du temps avant d'arriver à fermer le verrou et de se précipiter au fond de la fosse de baignade, histoire de se reculer le plus possible de la porte au cas où il tenterait de la faire exploser.

- Granger, tu t'es foutue dans la merde, railla une voix mi-énervée, mi-amusée derrière la porte.

L'eau commença à lui tomber sur la tête et elle sursauta ; elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. Le liquide, plutôt tiède, commença également à affluer sur les côtés, comme la première fois qu'elle avait pris un bain. Elle fixait la porte avec hantise et plus précisément la poignée. Le verrou tourna, certainement grâce à la magie et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit. Le Serpentard entra et la chercha du regard, avant de lui lancer une œillade qui en disait long. Il ôta sa chemise en arrachant impitoyablement les boutons qui lui résistaient, visiblement dégouté par l'encre qui commençait à détremper son torse.

Prise d'un hoquet de panique, Hermione chercha à s'éloigner le plus possible mais plus elle avançait dans le bassin, plus le niveau montait ; elle en avait presque jusqu'à la taille maintenant. Le blond descendit les marches, l'air de se ficher de se mouiller, et avançait vers elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle devait reconnaitre que torse nu, il était vraiment plus qu'attirant ; son buste était taillé de manière athlétique, certainement grâce au Quidditch. Hermione se gifla mentalement ; au lieu de se soucier de sa situation, elle était en train de détailler la sculpture de Drago Malefoy.

Son pantalon noir ne semblait pas freiner sa progression et Hermione fut bientôt acculée contre un rebord, l'eau jusqu'au nombril. Les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond rendaient sa chemise complètement transparente et sa jupe remontait avec le niveau de l'eau. Fichue tenue ! Elle commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas prévu tout ce manège, observant à quel point l'humiliation se faisait vive.

- Ah, Granger… Tu devrais avoir appris que me provoquer, ou même me résister n'est pas très recommandé. Tu sais, au début, on peut croire à de la témérité, mais maintenant en y réfléchissant, je me rends compte que tu es juste stupide et inconsciente.

Elle ne répondit pas à sa provocation, préférant maintenir sa jupe et attrapant une serviette à la volée pour camoufler la transparence de sa chemise. Il lui saisit les poignets et elle dût abandonner son idée de rester digne face à lui.

- Tu es très bien comme ça, merci de t'en inquiéter, lança-t-il d'une voix sournoise.

Elle réalisa que l'uniforme devait lui rappeler la fille qu'elle était à Poudlard ; son comportement méprisant et pédant qu'elle adoptait dès qu'il était à proximité, bien trop fière pour admettre ses craintes.

L'eau arrivait à présent jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle réalisa pleinement leur différence de taille ; il devait la dépasser d'au moins une tête, une tête et demi. En y réfléchissant, il devait faire la taille de Ron.

Ron.

Elle devait lui résister ! Hermione commença à essayer de se défaire de l'emprise implacable du Serpentard.

- Lâche-moi, Malefoy ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

Il ricana.

- On n'a plus six ans, Granger. Et je ne comptais pas aller te balancer à la « maîtresse ». De toute façon, ici, le maître c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie en cessant de se débattre ; choisissant plutôt de le fusiller du regard.

- Je veux m'amuser, railla-t-il en imitant la voix d'un parent s'adressant à un enfant.

Mais Hermione libéra une de ses mains et s'échappa sur le côté en tirant de toutes ses forces sur son autre poignet emprisonné. Elle peinait à avancer dans l'eau qui lui arrivait juste au dessus de la poitrine et Drago, ricana et décida de la lâcher brusquement. La jeune sorcière s'étala de tout son long dans l'eau tiède. Elle revint rapidement à la surface et se frotta les yeux afin de les rouvrir ; Malefoy avait disparu. Elle tourna sur elle-même plusieurs fois, paniquée, mais elle ne le vit pas.

- « Chers Ron et Harry… » !, s'écria une voix venant de la chambre.

Hermione se pétrifia sur place.

- « _Vous ne devez probablement pas imaginer à quel point vous me manquez. »,_ continua-t-il en y mettant exagérément le ton.

La Lionne se précipita hors de l'eau, et courut dans la chambre pour l'empêcher de lire la suite mais elle mit du temps, se battant contre l'eau qui freinait tout son corps. Elle était glacée, et trempée. La jeune fille se hâta pourtant de revenir dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, il semblait qu'il était trop tard ; Malefoy tenait fièrement la lettre, accompagné d'un air narquois.

- Tu crois sérieusement que je vais t'autoriser à leur envoyer du courrier ?, siffla-t-il avec cruauté.

Hermione le jaugea rapidement du regard et se précipita ; se jetant sur lui pour avoir la lettre. Il l'esquiva plusieurs fois et lorsqu'elle l'eut attrapée ; uniquement car il la lui avait laissée, en vérité, il la plaqua sur le lit avec brusquerie tandis qu'elle la serrait dans sa main.

Un tel mouvement la surprit et elle lâcha le parchemin froissé qui tomba du lit. Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes et elle commença à se débattre violemment, lui fichant un coup de genou dans le flanc droit. Ils commencèrent à se battre sur le lit, comme deux enfants dont l'un s'amuserait de la colère de l'autre. Il l'attrapa, colla son dos contre son torse, la maintenant serrée comme il l'avait fait précédemment dans la salle n°3. Hermione s'épuisa vite, face à un tel étau.

- « _Une personne veille à ce que je ne manque de rien et je reste parfois en sa compagnie. »_, se moqua-t-il en imitant une voix féminine très niaise.

En dernier recours ; elle lui envoya un grand coup de coude dans l'abdomen et s'échappa de son emprise. Il la plaqua avec une violence sans précédent contre le matelas, heureusement très moelleux.

- Je suis le plus fort !, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait gagné un trophée.

Il semblait radieux, pour une raison inconnue à Hermione. A ce moment là, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant, à une personne _vraie_. Drago Malefoy semblait apaisé des douleurs de la vie et la jeune sorcière le contemplait, les yeux ronds, saisie de l'insidieuse impression d'assister à un moment privilégié. Le Serpentard la regarda sans comprendre, essoufflé et souriant narquoisement. Merlin, qu'il était beau, en cet instant. Elle se trouvait face à une autre personne ; joueuse, brutale comme un enfant qui ne connait pas sa force, et surtout très touchante. Elle se redressa, l'obligeant à faire de même puisque collée à elle, il suivait ses mouvements et même sa respiration haletante.

- J'ai gagné, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Hermione regarda sa bouche, ses dents blanches, parfaitement alignées. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, agrippant ses épaules et le faisant basculer avec douceur sous son corps. La jeune sorcière chatouilla son nez avec le sien et déposa, avec une délicatesse venue d'un autre monde, ses lèvres sur les siennes. S'éloignant après une dizaine de secondes silencieuses et magiques, elle descendit du lit, le laissant dessus, pantois, et fila dans la salle de bain en fermant la porte.

Il resta paralysé pendant au moins une bonne minute, sans même réussir à commencer à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, entourée d'un peignoir émeraude. Les pensées masculines de Drago refirent automatiquement leur apparition ; éveillant l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle avait retiré ses vêtements mouillés et était en peignoir, face à lui. Il la déshabilla du regard, de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les points qui l'intéressaient plus particulièrement. Hermione rougît ; elle non plus n'avait pas encore réalisé.

J'ai embrassé Drago Malefoy…, se répétait-elle inlassablement sans parvenir à comprendre le sens brut de ses pensées.

Il était perdu.

- Tu m'as embrassé, murmura-t-il.

Et là, ils percutèrent. Hermione fut prise d'une nausée imminente et Drago devint livide.

- TU M'AS EMBRASSE !, répéta-t-il en criant.

- J'AVAIS REMARQUE ! Pas la peine de HURLER !, hurla-t-elle, elle-même, complètement décontenancée.

Il transplana, la laissant là, totalement pétrifiée, serrant autour d'elle le peignoir en y cherchant une quelconque chaleur. Un réconfort.

Rien.

* * *

Hermione Granger était sous une pluie glacée depuis près de deux heures. Il lui fallait bien ça pour arriver à oublier ce qui venait de se produire. La douche la calmait un peu, certes, mais n'aidait pas à la déculpabiliser. Elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose de très mal et si cela venait à s'apprendre, ce serait une catastrophe.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy s'était changé grâce à un sort rapide et passait sa main dans ses cheveux dans un accès de nervosité. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'Hermione, il tournait en rond à s'en donner le vertige. Cette sale Sang-de-bourbe avait osé l'embrasser ! Elle méritait un destin funeste ! Mais malgré tout ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, une pensée perçait au-delà des autres ; il avait aimé ça. Et cela, c'était encore plus intolérable que le geste d'Hermione Granger. Depuis QUAND n'avait-il plus le contrôle de la situation ? Depuis quand ne _l'avait-il plus_ sous son contrôle ?

Un elfe de maison apparût devant lui.

- Patandou, pour vous servir. Je suis le serviteur de maître Zabini.

Le blond lui jeta un regard froid.

- Mais encore ?

- Il voudrait fixer un rendez-vous précis.

- Qu'ils viennent demain soir, ordonna-t-il en faisant un signe méprisant.

L'elfe transplana. Malefoy n'avait pas envie de songer à tout cela. Il décida de se remémorer d'autres souvenirs, plus plaisants, avec Granger. Un instant où il avait eu le contrôle.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Deux jours après l'incident dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards partageaient une après-midi de cours de potion. Le cours de Rogue commençait. Comme à leur habitude, les Lions s'étaient tous installés d'un côté de la salle, ne se mélangeant pas avec les Serpents. Le professeur de potion afficha un sourire sadique.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous changer de partenaire.

De faibles protestations d'élèves courageux furent récompensées par des retenues et des points en moins (pour les Gryffondors, évidemment.).

- J'ai moi-même fait les groupes, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione Granger se retint de soupirer ; c'était cela même qui l'inquiétait.

- Potter avec Goyle. Weasley avec Parkinson, Zabini avec Patil, Crabbe avec Brown, énumérait-il sans se soucier des mines horrifiées qui s'affichaient sur les visages.

Les Serpentards savaient qu'il les avantagerait toujours et donc qu'ils n'auraient pas à craindre que leur binôme ne leur fasse quoi que ce soit, cependant ils trouvaient l'idée vraiment désagréable. Avoir un binôme de Gryffondor lorsqu'on est de Serpentard ? Eurk.

- Londubat avec Bulstrode, Thomas avec Greengrass, Finnigan avec Pritburg…

Hermione se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

- Et enfin, Granger avec Malefoy, finit Rogue en levant les yeux vers la classe, un horrible sourire sur la figure.

Malefoy se souvint de l'avant-veille et se retint de rire. Hermione ramassa ses affaires, démoralisée, et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui ; prenant toutefois bien soin d'en être le plus éloignée possible.

- Nous allons préparer de la Pimentine, lança Rogue, Mlle Pomfresh me l'a expressément demandé, étant elle-même débordée par le soin des élèves malades. Bien, qui peut me dire à quoi sert la Pimentine ?

Hermione leva la main à s'en arracher le bras et Drago pouffa de rire. Elle ne lui adressa pas un regard et Rogue ne lui en adressa pas non plus, l'ignorant superbement.

- Je vois que personne ne peut m'expliquer, comme d'habitude. La Pimentine est une potion destinée à soigner le rhume et les virus grippaux. Si elle est bien préparée, elle ne laisse sortir que très peu de vapeur des oreilles du malade mais si la préparation est ratée, la cervelle de la personne peut malheureusement griller…

Rogue souriait, bien conscient de l'effet de ses paroles.

- Je note les ingrédients et les doses au tableau, vous vous débrouillerez pendant les trois prochaines heures.

Il se retourna et saisit une craie.

- Alors, _Granger_, heureuse ?, chuchota Malefoy alors que des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans le cachot.

- Je ne vois pas quelle raison m'y pousserait, _Malefoy_, lui dit-elle sans le regarder, les yeux fixés sur le tableau.

Drago attrapa son tabouret et le rapprocha du sien ; Hermione lui lança une œillade furieuse et un peu paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Dis-moi, Granger… Lorsque tu fais tes rondes de préfet, le soir, avec Weasley… Vous passez par où ?

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Dans les étages…, murmura-t-elle sans plus de précision.

Le Serpentard ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Et vous inspectez aussi les toilettes ?

Hermione pâlit pour mieux rougir furieusement.

- Les toilettes ?, balbutia-t-elle.

- Oui, _les toilettes_, Granger. A tout hasard, celles du deuxième étage… ?

Ses délicieuses petites mains serraient impitoyablement son manuel de potion et leurs jointures blanchissaient.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, bredouilla-t-elle, complètement dépassée.

Le blond pouffa de rire.

- Oh si… Et moi aussi je vois très bien… Alors comme ça Weasley est trop brusque ?, railla-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à sa poitrine.

Hermione baissa les yeux illico, complètement livide. Pétrifiée, elle n'osait plus bouger ni parler.

- Tu veux que je lui apprenne comment s'y prendre ?, la nargua-t-il de plus belle.

N'y tenant plus, elle leva la main, tremblante. Rogue la remarqua mais l'ignora, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Il ne te viendra certainement pas en aide…

- La ferme, Malefoy…

Granger se leva et se dirigea, non sans vaciller, vers le bureau du professeur.

- Monsieur, je ne me sens pas bien du tout…Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ?

Il examina son visage blafard et en sueur, fronçant les sourcils. Elle faillit tomber mais se retint sur le bureau.

- Malefoy ! Amenez-la à l'infirmerie.

Hermione lança une œillade affolée au professeur qui apparemment n'en avait cure, retourné à ses copies.

Le Serpentard se leva, nonchalamment, et s'approcha d'Hermione, l'attrapant par le bras en affichant une grimace dégoutée à la classe qui les regardait. Les autres serpents éclatèrent de rire tandis que les Gryffondors palpitaient de colère.

- Ne me gerbe pas dessus, Granger !, se moqua-t-il en sortant du cachot sous les rires appréciateurs.

Sortis de la salle, ils commencèrent à marcher et à s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Elle vacilla de plus belle, s'appuyant contre un mur glacé et s'y laissant glisser.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu comprends vite.

Il la releva avec brusquerie en la tirant par le bras et commença à marcher rapidement vers un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cela commençait à devenir sombre et il l'accula dans un recoin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?, s'écria-t-elle.

- Je viens réclamer ce que tu me dois.

- Je ne te dois rien !

Le blond lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- «_ Torse nu, il est vraiment torride… ! Oh Merlin, il faut que je me taise, je ne sais plus ce que je dis… Je crois que je suis beaucoup trop excitée… ! », _la parodia-t-il.

Le cœur de la Gryffondor s'arrêta.

- Tu étais là ?, s'écria-t-elle.

- Alors comme ça je t'excite, Granger ?, la coupa-t-il.

- Non ! J'avais juste trop bu !

Elle le repoussa vivement, essayant de partir, mais il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. La Gryffondor sortit sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?, lança-t-il, beaucoup plus froid.

La jeune sorcière ne répondit pas et continua de le menacer avec l'objet. Il s'en saisit brusquement et la jeta derrière son épaule.

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur, Granger ? Tu ne connais que des sorts pratiques et moi, je fais de la magie noire, idiote. Tu devrais réfléchir à deux fois avant de me menacer avec une baguette.

- C'est bon ! Tout le monde le sait, que t'es un mangemort !, cracha-t-elle.

Il la plaqua durement contre le mur et rapprocha son visage du sien.

- Ouais, Granger… Et toi t'es une Sang-de-bourbe… Et tu sais ce que les mangemorts font aux Sang-de-bourbes ?

Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille.

- Ils les tuent.

Elle se débattit, mais il la tint fermement collée contre la surface froide.

- Ce soir, toilettes du deuxième étage, débrouille-toi pour que Weasley ne soit pas là.

Et il disparut rapidement.

Hermione passa la journée dans son dortoir, ne pouvant se résoudre à retourner en cours. Il voulait la faire chanter, c'était certain. Le soir, elle dit à Ron qu'elle allait faire la ronde toute seule.

- Ron, ce devoir est à rendre pour demain et il est hors de question que tu le fasses cette nuit. La ronde n'est pas longue à faire, je reviendrai vite, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais toi, fais ce fichu devoir et lorsque je serai revenue, il aura intérêt à être terminé.

Ronald Weasley déglutit durement. Avec Hermione Granger, il n'était pas question de bâcler ses devoirs... Il acquiesça dans un grognement bougon et se mit au travail tandis qu'elle passait le tableau pour sortir de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle marchait sans hâte vers les toilettes en réfléchissant à ce qui allait l'attendre. Arrivée beaucoup trop vite à son gout, elle entra et son regard se posa sur le lavabo central. Elle s'en approcha et s'y appuya, attendant le Serpentard.

- Bouh.

Elle sursauta en poussa un cri de surprise, tombant à moitié en arrière dans le lavabo. Il explosa de rire et s'approcha plus d'elle, rétablissant son équilibre assis sur le rebord en lui agrippant les cuisses, lui rappelant sa position avec Weasley, la fois précédente. Hermione se tut, réalisant ce qui se produisait. Le Serpentard se glissa entre ses jambes, la défiant d'un regard sournois, et déposa ses mains sur la chemise de la jeune fille, afin de glisser ses mains à l'intérieur. Pétrifiée, elle n'osait plus faire un mouvement, ou encore dire un mot ; il reproduisait geste pour geste ce qu'elle et Ron avait fait ici, l'avant-veille. Ses mains roulèrent sous le haut de la jeune fille, serpentant doucement sur son ventre vers sa poitrine.

- Malefoy…, commença-t-elle.

Il la fit taire d'un regard, continuant son ascension, beaucoup plus dosée et sensuelle que celle de Ron ; elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer. Son sourire goguenard la gênait mais lui plaisait, et il avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre. Ses reins roulaient contre ses cuisses, mimant très certainement l'acte qu'il projetait de faire. Hermione rougit comme une pivoine alors qu'il haussait un sourcil, satisfait.

- Nous ne…, couina-t-elle faiblement, avant d'être brutalement coupée.

Il glissa lestement sa langue dans sa bouche, la laissant pantoise. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, approfondissant timidement le baiser. Et là, elle percuta. Elle était en train d'embrasser Drago Malefoy dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dans la même position et au même endroit précis qu'elle l'avait précédemment fait avec Ronald Weasley. Elle le repoussa avec une force sans précédent et réajusta ses habits après avoir sauté au sol.

- Non, non, non et non !, s'écria-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le blond.

- Alors, c'était mieux, hein ?, lança-t-il, goguenard.

- Ah, la ferme, Malefoy !, le réprimanda-t-elle, il ne s'est rien passé et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! Je viens de payer ma dette et j'espère que tu ne seras pas assez stupide pour aller répéter quoi que ce soit !

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Comme si se taper une Sang-de-bourbe était admirable ! Tu crois que je vais me vanter d'avoir réussi à te convaincre ?

Elle le gifla et tourna les talons furieusement.

- Plus JAMAIS. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne me regarde plus ! Moi c'est ce que je vais faire !

Drago Malefoy porta sa main à sa joue dans une grimace. Cette fille l'énervait, l'enrageait à un point. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui. Le Serpentard se promit qu'à la première occasion qu'il aurait, il l'humilierait.

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Ce devait être pour cela qu'il l'avait prise avec lui. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très débonnaire… Il avait dû imaginer le nombre de possibilités qu'engendrait la proximité de la jeune fille et n'avait pas perdu une seconde. Le seul détail qui troublait toute l'affaire, c'était qu'elle avait pris le contrôle. Elle l'avait retourné, s'était mise à califourchon sur lui, et l'avait embrassé. Et cela, c'était intolérable. Ne plus mener la danse ? Impensable.


	5. Chapitre IV

Hermione s'était habillée avec les vêtements que Bardy lui avait donnés ; des sous-vêtements indécents, un haut et des collants en résille, un corset noir et vert lui compressant la taille, et une jupe plissée noire. Elle ressemblait à une prêtresse noire, ou à une gourgandine, elle ne savait pas trop.

L'elfe l'avait installée dans la salle de bain sur un tabouret et l'avait coiffée tandis qu'elle lui avait demandé de se maquiller. Hermione se maquilla normalement, son visage naturel contrastant avec la tenue dont elle était affublée. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Malefoy depuis leur baiser de la veille et craignait un peu qu'il n'essaie de se venger ; elle ne voyait que cela comme explication lorsqu'elle regardait ses vêtements.

Il apparût dans sa chambre alors qu'elle tirait sur sa jupe pour la faire paraitre plus longue.

- Nott, Zabini et Flint viennent ce soir, t'as intérêt à faire bonne impression.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on parle de…

- Il n'y a rien à dire, l'interrompit-il.

Elle baissa les yeux, triste, et il se gifla mentalement de culpabiliser.

- J'aurais voulu qu'on… Que tu me dises… Que vous me disiez comment cela va se passer.

- Tu verras bien.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

- Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat ! Toi aussi tu m'as embrassée, je te ferais remarquer !

Il ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi je suis dans cette tenue ?, marmonna-t-elle en montrant ses vêtements.

Un sourire sans joie s'afficha sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Quoi, tu n'as même pas une petite idée ?, lança-t-il, venimeux.

- Malefoy, je commence à en avoir marre de tes petites crises de nerf ! Oui, je t'ai embrassé ! Et crois bien que j'en suis désolée et que ce n'était pas mon intention au départ !

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Seulement là, je crois que tu n'es pas le plus à plaindre. D'abord parce que ce n'est pas toi qui est en position de faiblesse et ensuite parce que là, tu n'es pas habillé comme une fille de bas-étage, contrairement à moi.

Le Serpentard lui attrapa le bras, énervé.

- Je comptais leur dire d'y aller doucement mais si tu continues, je les laisserai faire !, s'écria-t-il devant l'air interdit d'Hermione.

- Tu comptais leur dire… d'y aller doucement ?...

- Oui… Je ne peux pas les empêcher de te voir, Granger… Mais je ne voulais pas rester sans rien faire non plus…

La Gryffondor restait hébétée.

- Je jouerai le jeu, comme si j'étais une fille battue, ajouta-t-elle en souriant soudain.

- Granger, je vois que t'as l'air enthousiaste… ! Mais enfin, tu sais, ils vont juste t'épargner les sortilèges impardonnables…, se moqua-t-il, bien qu'une lueur sérieuse brille dans son regard.

- Mais que vont-ils me faire exactement ?

Malefoy détourna le regard.

- Ils ne t'aiment pas, Granger. Comme moi je te déteste.

Hermione baissa la tête et Drago se maudît.

- Enfin bon, je dois te détester un peu moins, sinon je ne leur dirai pas de ne pas te massacrer…

- Malefoy, ne leur dis rien, murmura alors Hermione, c'est trop risqué quand j'y réfléchis. Et c'est vrai que si tu te montres prévenant envers moi, ils croiront que quelque chose a changé entre nous deux.

- Je pourrais simplement dire que je veux te garder pour moi seul.

Hermione eut un grand frisson qu'il remarqua. Il ne dit rien sans en penser moins.

- Euh… Ils ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre ?

- Ils vont certainement me demander de te faire des trucs, murmura-t-il en feignant la réflexion.

La Gryffondor frissonna de plus belle. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, l'air mi-moqueur, mi-désireux.

- Des trucs, balbutia-t-elle, livide.

- Oui, des sorts de torture ou… ou d'autres trucs…, continua-t-il en souriant narquoisement.

- Des trucs comment ?, persévéra-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers son oreille, se prenant au jeu dangereux auquel elle semblait vouloir jouer.

- _Des trucs pas nets_…, chuchota-t-il.

Les épaules d'Hermione se crispèrent.

- Je me demande si tu aimeras ça, Granger…, railla-t-il, Comme la fois dans _les toilettes du deuxième étage_… Tu t'en souviens… ?

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche en détournant le regard.

- Ou même ici… Quand m'as laissé jouer avec ton cou…

Son regard chocolat se plongea dans le sien. Il semblait brûler d'une lueur de curiosité. Elle se rapprocha de lui et c'est le moment que choisit Bardy pour apparaître.

- Les maîtres Flint, Nott et Zabini sont arrivés, dit la petite elfe, non-consciente du jeu qu'elle venait d'interrompre.

- Qu'ils attendent dans mon bureau, nous arrivons.

L'elfe disparut et Hermione aussi ; elle était dans la salle de bain, rajustant ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Il la regarda faire, adossé à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle surprit son regard et avança vers lui, attrapant son bras. Le blond la regarda faire sans comprendre alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard impatient.

- Bah tu transplanes, ou quoi ?

Il se gifla mentalement et s'exécuta. Arrivés dans le bureau, Malefoy s'avança pour saluer ses « amis » et Hermione resta en arrière, les yeux baissés dans un comportement soumis.

- Salut, les nazes, lança Malefoy à ses anciens camarades.

Ils se retournèrent, des verres d'alcool à la main.

- Malefoy, répondit Nott, respectueusement.

- Alors, _elle est où_ ?, s'enquit Flint, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Il la désigna du menton, et elle s'avança un peu vers eux.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en levant le regard vers eux.

Nott et Flint la regardait avec un sourire mauvais tandis que Zabini la dédaignait juste des yeux.

- Salut, Granger…, ricana Nott, Alors, on fait moins la maline, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas à leur provocation tandis que la main de Flint se posait sur son épaule.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, autrefois… Malefoy a dû se faire plaisir…

Hermione lui lança un faux regard craintif. Drago sourit mais personne ne les soupçonna de quoi que ce soit de suspect.

- Bon, on parle ?, tenta Malefoy, Pas la peine de se préoccuper plus d'elle…

Nott lui lança un regard courroucé.

- C'est bon, tu t'éclates ; nous on n'a pas le droit à la salle n°3, c'est pour les plus proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- C'est clair, faut nous laisser en profiter, pour une fois…, marmonna Flint en s'approchant d'Hermione, l'air bourru.

- Si je l'ai prise avec moi, c'est que moi non plus je n'y ai pas droit, imbéciles, mentit Drago avec habileté.

Les anciens Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard étonné et méfiant.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- J'en sais rien, mon père doit trouver que je suis trop jeune ou que ce n'est pas de notre rang…, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais bah t'as dû bien t'amuser avec la Sang-de-bourbe quand même. On peut bien en faire de même.

- A vrai dire, je ne lui ai encore rien fait… D'ailleurs à ce niveau là, je veux me garder sa virginité.

- Tu ne lui a rien fait ? Mais tu fous quoi ?

- Il se trouve que je _travaille, moi_. J'ai des missions à remplir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Elle est vierge ?, railla Flint, apparemment ravi.

- Bah c'est pas Weasmoche qu'aurait pu y changer quelque chose, se moqua Malefoy.

Hermione tiqua, intérieurement énervée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne plaisantait pas et qu'il faisait allusion à des souvenirs.

- Donc t'es en train de nous dire qu'on ne peut rien lui faire ?, lança Zabini qu'on entendait parler pour la première fois.

- Je vous demande de ne pas vous la taper, ouais… Le reste, je m'en fiche complètement, mentit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bah ne l'habille pas comme une pute, alors !, cracha Nott, frustré.

- Ta gueule, Nott, ordonna Malefoy avec lassitude, C'est sa tenue ordinaire…

La Gryffondor faillit pouffer de rire.

- Bon, donc on va s'asseoir, pour l'instant ?, répéta Malefoy.

- On ne peut décemment pas parler devant elle, siffla Zabini.

- Je vais lui lancer un sortilège d'entrave des sens. Elle n'entendra plus rien…

- Allons bon, ça se trouve elle sait lire sur les lèvres, renchérit Flint.

- Je vais m'en charger, allons nous installer, assura Malefoy, las.

Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils tandis qu'Hermione restait debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Drago sortit sa baguette et une fumée parme s'en dégagea, venant s'enfouir dans les oreilles de la jeune fille, ainsi que dans ses yeux. Les sons et la lumière disparurent alors, la laissant dans un aveuglement partiel des sens, mais suffisant pour l'angoisser. Elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait plus rien. Immédiatement, elle mit ses mains devant elle mais elle se sentit aussitôt happée par un sortilège -certainement un _Accio_…- et atterrît sur quelqu'un qui l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux. Des bras l'attirèrent contre un torse plutôt chaud, une odeur agréable envahit ses narines ; ce parfum, elle le connaissait bien et fut aussitôt rassurée ; c'était celui de Drago. En essayant de paraitre un peu mal à l'aise, elle se laissa faire, agrippant sa chemise. Une main se glissa dans son dos et l'autre se posa sur ses cuisses. Elle sursauta au contact mais la main ne bougea pas, les doigts bougeant lentement d'une manière peu rassurante. Il semblait aimer le contact de la résille sur la pulpe de ses doigts.

Malefoy, tu me le paieras, se dit-elle rageusement.

Un temps long passa mais elle se sentait apaisée dans les bras du Serpentard et elle finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'on la réveilla, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Drago ; elle entendait doucement sa voix qui se rapprochait, le sortilège devait avoir pris fin. Elle se redressa et vit que les autres n'étaient plus là.

- Ils sont partis ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais ils ont dit qu'ils reviendront quand je t'aurais… Tu sais…

Elle posa sa main sur son front. Quels imbéciles.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis ?, s'enquit-elle soudain.

- Non, ils viennent à peine…

- Vous avez parlé longtemps…, se plaignit-elle.

- Tu parles, le sujet de conversation, c'était toi…

- Pardon ?!

- … Ils voulaient savoir de quelle façon t'avais atterrit ici, tout ça… Puis surtout, Flint n'en pouvait plus de te voir dans mes bras, ricana-t-il.

- Flint ?

- Oui, si tu avais vu son pantalon… je crois que t'aurais pris peur…

Hermione devint pivoine et Drago éclata de rire.

- Fallait voir comment tu t'étais installée aussi… Quand tu t'es endormie, tu m'as pris pour ton matelas...

- Comment ça ?, demanda-t-elle paniquée.

- … En plus tu poussais des cris assez drôles…, ajouta-t-il, se délectant de son trouble.

- Des cris… ?

- Bon, j'avoue que c'était de ma faute, j'étais en train de te chatouiller…

- T'es un grand malade, Malefoy.

Il afficha un sourire goguenard.

- Grâce à moi, ils ne t'ont rien fait _du tout_, se vanta-t-il.

- Évidemment, c'est toi qui m'as fait des trucs pas clairs !, protesta-t-elle vivement sur le coup de la plaisanterie.

- Et alors ? Moi, j'ai le droit.

La Gryffondor rougit de plus belle et le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

- D'ailleurs, les dettes s'amoncèlent, Granger, lança-t-il.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, le regard brillant, et l'enlaça.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Oh, je ne suis pas une peluche, grimaça-t-il en s'écartant.

- Dommage, je dors avec, se moqua-t-elle spontanément avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Malefoy explosa littéralement de rire face à sa tête.

- Eh bien, Granger !

- Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Oh, mais je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, l'attrapant au passage par les hanches.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et aussitôt deux verres remplis lévitèrent devant eux. Elle en prit un, et lui de même.

- Pour que Granger se dévergonde, adressa-t-il son verre à Hermione.

- Pour que Malefoy se taise, répliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Après un cul-sec bien mérité, le verre se remplit de nouveau. Ils trinquèrent à beaucoup de choses stupides jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vacille dangereusement.

- Ah, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas que je boive trop, hoqueta Hermione en riant.

- Moi pas.

Elle éclata de rire devant son apparent sérieux.

- Faut… Faut que j'aille me coucher…, murmura-t-elle…

- Tu rigoles, je viens de passer l'heure à te saouler, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans en profiter ?

Elle pouffa de rire de plus belle, complètement ivre.

- Oh Malefoy, t'es vraiment une fouine !

Drago fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur elle, commençant à la chatouiller ; sa tête tournait aussi…

- Moi ? UNE FOUINE ?

Hermione contracta un tel fou rire qu'elle ne put pas lui répondre. Elle riait à n'en plus s'arrêter et ce son vrillait les oreilles de Drago, enivré par le Whisky et par l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

- Houlalalala, Malefoy, faut vraiment… Faut vraiment que j'aille m'allonger, hoqueta-t-elle avec peine, J'ai mal au ventre…

- Bon, bon, je transplane, lança-t-il.

Ils transplanèrent sur son lit et Drago s'apprêta à partir mais une petite main l'arrêta.

- Attends, pars pas.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi, railla-t-il, T'es vraiment ivre…

- Et alors… On s'en fout…, murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago sentit une chaleur s'emparer de son ventre… Elle se redressa et le plaqua sur le lit, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Je vais te faire la même chose, tu vas voir !, lança-t-elle avec un grand rire.

Lorsque la langue de la jeune fille atteint sa gorge, Drago pouffa.

- T'es complètement faite, ma pauvre…

- Je m'en fiche !

Elle continua à mordiller sa gorge sous les rires nerveux du blond.

- Si tu continues, ça va mal aller Granger…

- Ouuuuuh, j'ai peuuuuur…, chuchota-t-elle en ricanant.

Il la plaqua sur le lit, saisissant ses poignets. Pendant quelques secondes, il la dévisagea avec un sourire sournois puis fondit sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle gloussa.

- Si c'est ça qui est censé me faire trembler !, railla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Peut-être pas trembler de peur, mais peut-être d'autre chose, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Elle frissonna et se laissa faire. Ses mains serpentèrent sur son corset et le délacèrent lascivement tandis qu'il remontait sa bouche vers celle de la jeune fille. Le corset libéra le buste de la sorcière qui s'en débarrassa lestement. Elle se redressa pour enlever son haut en résille tandis qu'il la regardait faire. Les deux sorciers se lançaient des regards fiévreux, empreints de désir et de convoitise. Elle envoya le vêtement à l'autre bout de la chambre et ils reprirent leur baiser enflammé.

Hermione entreprit de se débarrasser de la chemise du Serpentard, jugeant qu'elle avait le droit de profiter de la vue autant que lui. Elle la jeta par terre et glissa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, grisée par sa chaleur. Il avait une musculature qu'elle aurait pu définir de parfaite ; son torse d'une blancheur glacée semblait pourtant brûler et elle sentait son cœur battre contre sa main. Ses muscles étaient taillés d'une manière alléchante ; ni trop travaillés, ni trop lâches. Ses bras lui donnaient envie de se glisser entre… Léchant sa gorge avec avidité, Drago la sépara du dernier obstacle qui lui interdisait l'accès direct à sa poitrine et fondit dessus aussitôt. La Gryffondor planta ses ongles sur son torse et le griffa avec violence ; Le Serpentard poussa un cri rageur et lui mordit l'épaule, vindicativement. Elle gémit de douleur tout en riant. La morsure promettait de lui laisser une belle trace.

Drago était ensorcelé par ses rires et ses gémissements, il lui semblait être parti dans un autre monde. Il détailla les courbes qu'il avait tant désirées et se lécha compulsivement les lèvres… Le Serpentard se sentait si prédateur et si animal que c'en était presque effrayant. Si Hermione avait vu la lueur brûlante dans ses yeux, elle aurait peut-être pris peur. C'était ce qu'il se disait. Elle qui finalement était si fragile. Il avait peur de briser ses os, de lui faire mal, d'aller trop vite… Et en même temps, il n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps qui passait.

Elle lui dénoua sa ceinture avec rapidité et constatant que sa cravate demeurait sur son torse, desserrée, elle l'attira vers elle en tirant dessus brusquement, l'embrassant de plus belle. Il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à être animal, en fin de compte...

Le jeune homme saisit la mâchoire d'Hermione pour mieux approfondir le combat de leurs langues. La sorcière le plaqua sur le lit de nouveau, et descendit la bouche sur son torse, léchant du bout de la langue ses griffures ensanglantées. Il la regarda faire, hypnotisé par la danse sensuelle de sa bouche sur son buste. Elle ressemblait à une vampire, à une succube avide… Drago était prêt à perdre la vie, tant qu'elle continuait la délicieuse torture qu'elle avait entreprit.

Elle tira violemment sur le pantalon du blond pour qu'il quitte ses jambes et le balança derrière son épaule négligemment. Il ne resta pas sans rien faire et arracha littéralement le collant résille qui galbait ses cuisses. La guenille disparut sans préavis tandis qu'Hermione se débarrassait de sa jupe, inutile. Tous les deux s'observèrent, presque nus… la bestialité de leurs gestes semblaient les dévorer. Les yeux impatients, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui avec la grâce d'une louve. Elle l'embrassait furieusement, lui maintenant les poignets contre le lit ; appuyant sa délicieuse poitrine contre le torse bouillonnant de son amant qui semblait apprécier le contact. Des bribes d'incompréhension remontaient dans le cerveau de Drago Malefoy. Comment pouvait-elle s'y prendre aussi bien, aussi sauvagement, alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle exécutait ces gestes… ? Il décida de remettre les questions à plus tard, laissant la danse endiablée de leurs langues prendre le dessus sur toute réflexion.

Il la rendait folle ; cette ardeur et cette sauvagerie dans son regard qu'il semblait contenir pour ne pas l'envahir… Cela aurait pu la faire sombrer dans la démence.

Drago la plaqua sur le lit, n'en pouvant plus ; sans plus de cérémonie, il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais me retenir… le plus possible… Cela risque de faire mal…

Il ne chercha pas à lui mentir et c'est curieusement ce qui la rassura le plus. Elle pensa à Ron et se demanda alors comment il aurait fait… Trop fiévreuse pour ressentir la culpabilité furieuse qui finirait par l'envahir, elle songea qu'il n'aurait rien pu contrôler, ce roux que pourtant elle aimait tant. Mais c'était trop différent pour être comparé. Définitivement.

- D'accord…, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le blond fit lentement glisser leurs sous-vêtements du bas respectifs, libérant ainsi sa virilité qui n'en pouvait plus d'un tel supplice d'exiguïté. Il écarta doucement les cuisses d'Hermione et s'y glissa non sans la caresser de ses mains rassurantes, la faisant frissonner et trembler de désir. Lorsqu'elle sentit à l'entrée de sa féminité le membre insistant du Serpentard, elle se crispa et serra le drap dans ses mains. Elle avait quand même un peu peur…Mais c'était d'autant plus excitant.

- Tu es toujours sûre ?

Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche, son esprit trop monopolisé par le désir, mais elle hocha la tête.

- Inspire, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione obéit et il la pénétra. Oui, cela faisait mal. Mais le sentir en elle l'excitait en un point qui outrepassait la douleur.

- Expire, continua-t-il.

Elle suivit son ordre et il recula… La douleur la lançait lascivement mais elle voulait qu'il continue.

- Inspire, encore…, répéta-t-il. Expire… Inspire… Expire… Voilà… Expire…

Complètement guidé, son désir commença à apparaître, bourdonnant au cœur de son bas-ventre. Il se coucha sur elle, veillant à ne pas l'écraser, répétant machinalement les mêmes mots, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas accélérer le mouvement. Elle gémit pour la première fois et ce son encensa le désir du Serpentard à en faire exploser sa poitrine. Hermione rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille de Drago…

- Vas-y… C'est bon…, lui dit-elle.

Elle se mit à pleurer, des images défilant dans sa tête, et comprit qu'elle était tombée bêtement amoureuse de Drago Malefoy… L'avoir compris la rassura et lui fit peur en même temps.

- Tu pleures ?, s'enquit-il, un peu paniqué. C'est de ma faute ??!

- Non, continue, j'aime vraiment ça, s'expliqua-t-elle en butant sur les mots.

Il accéléra le rythme, un peu inquiet toutefois… Mais le désir reprit vite le dessus et ses mouvements se pressèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur de son amante. Elle cessa de penser, remettant à plus tard l'inévitable dilemme, et se concentra sur les mouvements de bassin du blond.

Salazar, ce que c'est bon…, se disaient-ils…

Du point de vue de Drago, elle était parfaite ; tout son corps semblait fait pour lui plaire. Ses courbes qui tremblaient et se frottaient à lui tandis qu'il s'immisçait, de plus en plus loin ; ses gémissements de plus en plus forts et les quelques mots insensés qu'elle lâchait, parfois… Son intimité était d'une étroitesse délirante et il aurait voulu qu'elle reste pour lui seul, à jamais. Que jamais aucun homme n'y passe… Ni ne songe y passer. Qu'aucun homme ne tente de poser les yeux sur Hermione. Que jamais aucun homme ne la voie, ne lui parle, ne l'approche. Qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à lui. Elle devait lui appartenir, c'était comme une évidence. Elle qui était si pure, qui d'autre aurait pu apaiser une âme aussi sinueuse que la sienne ; il avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant et pour toujours.

Hermione, elle, n'en pouvait plus ; la douleur avait complètement disparu et laissait place à une vague intense de bien-être et d'amour. Il l'emplissait tellement bien, tellement fort, tellement loin, qu'elle se sentait complètement défaillir tant c'était bon. Elle savait qu'elle était faite pour être à lui et lui pour être à elle. C'était indéniable, incontestable…

- Encore !, cria-t-elle alors qu'il poussait un gémissement rageur. ENCORE !... Drago… Drago… Tu… Oh…

Il lui lança un regard fiévreux ; elle avait les yeux fermés et elle semblait savourer le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Merlin, ce qu'il adorait lorsqu'elle l'appelait par son prénom…

- Her… Hermione, s'essaya-t-il alors qu'elle l'avait presque interrompu, voulant l'embrasser.

Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un mouvement salvateur ; leur soif de l'autre n'était calmée que lorsqu'ils se fondaient complètement.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles Hermione. Dis-le encore…

Il sourit, essoufflé, et lui donna un grand coup de rein.

- Hermione…

Elle partit directement là où il l'avait envoyée ; au paradis. Merlin, Merlin… Ce mec n'est pas humain, se disait-elle en expirant avec difficulté…

- J'aime aussi quand tu m'appelles Drago…

Hermione lui lança une œillade enflammée ; elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête. S'approchant de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres frôlèrent le maxillaire de Drago qui appréciait le contact… Elle fit glisser sa langue vers son oreille…

- Drago..., chuchota-t-elle en souriant… Drago… Continue… Fais-moi partir… Fais-moi partir au septième ciel…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il acheva de la faire gémir en accélérant le mouvement brutalement. Elle s'effondra sur le lit, n'en pouvant plus de crier ; toute sa jouissance ne pouvait pas décemment sortir de sa bouche ; elle était bien trop ardente. Il sembla venir en même temps qu'elle et ses plaintes rauques l'excitèrent davantage ; ils semblaient accroître mutuellement leur plaisir.

Complètement épuisés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit dans une étreinte salvatrice et complexe… Ne pouvant se résoudre à se lâcher, maintenant qu'il semblait évident qu'ils s'appartenaient…


	6. Chapitre V

Drago se réveilla. Il décidait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite, savourant la chaleur qui l'enserrait. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que les choses se dérouleraient de cette manière. Il prit de longues respirations, s'éveillant doucement et se remémorant les moments culminants de la soirée de la veille. Il avait tant bougé la nuit qu'il n'avait même pas de gueule de bois, _l'alcool est un bon carburant_, railla-t-il intérieurement. La Lionne, profondément endormie, laissait gonfler et dégonfler sa poitrine contre son avant bras droit. Lorsqu'il y songea, il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit ; apparemment, le dos d'Hermione était complètement collé contre son torse, et lui l'entourait de ses bras avec une possessivité qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas. La jeune sorcière était recroquevillée et ses mains agrippaient les bras du Serpentard avec férocité. Le nez du jeune homme plongea dans une masse chatouilleuse et parfumée ; il inspira avec délectation. Que c'était bon de la savoir dans _ses_ bras ; ne serait-ce que pour voir apparaître une rougeur sur ses joues, pour sentir son cœur accélérer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle comprendrait. Son bras autre bras entourait le flanc gauche d'Hermione et sa main baladeuse s'amusait à tracer des ronds sur son ventre. Elle poussa des petites plaintes bougonnes qui le firent sourire. La jeune sorcière s'éveilla doucement et lâcha les bras de son amant pour s'étirer un peu. Sentant ses courbes lui échapper, il resserra son emprise sur elle et elle étouffa un rire nerveux, ne sachant probablement pas qu'il était réveillé. Ce fut lorsqu'elle rencontra les deux orbes anthracites de Drago qu'elle comprit et rougit délicieusement. Il la retourna contre lui, et la serra mieux contre son torse, sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre ses pectoraux, ravis.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses lèvres.

- Bonjour…, chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix encore endormie.

Drago avait envie de la dévorer. Il aurait pu sombrer dans le cannibalisme sans aucun problème avec une telle proie. Le jeune sorcier sourit et s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais elle recula. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, et réitéra, la collant davantage contre lui. Elle rougit encore plus et se laissa faire, docile. Hermione finit par interrompre le contact en lui mordant la langue.

- Aie !, s'écria-t-il, choqué, Tu mords maintenant ?!

- Façon d'obtenir la parole… Il faudrait peut-être qu'on discute, là, non… ?, se risqua-t-elle en souriant timidement.

- Tu plaisantes… Qu'est ce qu'ont les femmes a toujours vouloir discuter, se plaint-il en enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

- Drago !, dit-elle en riant.

Il redressa le visage aussitôt, les yeux inquiets.

- Putain de merde, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, répondit-elle aussitôt, sentant son cœur se compresser.

Le blond lui lança un sourire goguenard.

- Tu as fait la même chose hier… Tu sais… Crier mon nom au moment où… C'était trop bon.

Elle le pinça.

- Eh ! T'as pas fini de torturer le meilleur amant de la planète ?

- Le seul disponible par les temps qui courent oui, lança-t-elle, narquoise.

- Ah oui ?, la menaça-t-il de son regard acier.

Hermione pouffa de rire et Drago se jeta sur sa poitrine.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches, Drago Malefoy !

- J'appose ma marque sur l'animal qui m'appartient, dit-il avant d'attraper un bout de sa chair et de le suçoter avidement.

Elle tenta de se débattre, gloussant et se plaignant mais il ne céda pas.

- Et une Lionne de disciplinée, une, fit Drago en remontant son visage pour l'embrasser.

Une marque rouge commençait à apparaitre sur le sein gauche de la sorcière et elle esquiva les lèvres du blond pour se venger. Seulement un refus ; un mouvement de recul n'est pas perçu comme tel par un Malefoy. Non, non, il ne vaut mieux pas s'aviser de leur interdire quelque chose ; ils le prendraient pour un défi alléchant, un challenge personnel.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, se mettant à califourchon sur elle pour approfondir le contact.

- On ne désobéit pas à Drago Malefoy, siffla-t-il avec fermeté entre deux baisers, seulement pour la laisser respirer.

Elle riait contre sa bouche et il eut du mal à se retenir de l'imiter ; il n'en eut tout simplement plus l'occasion lorsqu'elle le renversa pour le dominer. Au dessus de lui, elle se laissa glisser vers le bas, faisant serpenter sa langue le long des muscles du blond -plutôt satisfait de la tournure de la situation-. Il lui caressa la main, se rappelant soudainement des filles auxquelles il tenait la tête pour les encourager à descendre plus bas, puis chassa ces mauvais souvenirs pour se concentrer sur sa sorcière envoutante. Hermione était rouge d'excitation et probablement de gène mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter sur un si bon chemin.

- Il n'y aura _pas_ d'autres filles, plaqua-t-elle dans le silence avec une fermeté effrayante.

Il sourit narquoisement, la provoquant du regard, l'incitant à lui donner les raisons d'un tel ordre… Elle sentait la virilité du blond prendre une taille enviable tandis qu'elle prodiguait des coups de langues en dessous de son nombril.

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait faire, excité comme jamais.

Sa langue glissa davantage et elle prit en main le membre de Drago qui émit un son rauque en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Hermione laissa serpenter sa langue le long de l'objet de ses convoitises… Se délectant des mines douloureuses du blond qui n'en pouvait plus d'une telle torture. Elle le fit doucement glisser dans sa bouche, et expérimenta le contact nouveau, jouant avec sa langue, commençant un va et vient lascif et sensuel. Drago empoignait le drap, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de faire le moindre mouvement… La jeune fille laissa le membre s'échapper de sa bouche, laissant sa main reprendre le mouvement répétitif. Elle ricana d'un tel contrôle et se prêta encore davantage au jeu.

- Hmmm, Drago…, susurra-t-elle en donnant un furtif coup de langue, Drago… ?

Elle accéléra le mouvement de sa main et approcha ses lèvres, les faisant glisser le long du membre en laissant ses dents l'effleurer.

- Drago… ?, continuait-elle tandis qu'il se crispait de plus en plus.

La Lionne l'emboucha violemment et il laissa s'échapper un gémissement rageur. Elle reprit plus ardemment les va et viens puis cessa brusquement, laissant à nouveau sa langue courir sur la longueur appréciable… Elle alternait entre le lent et le brusque, ne lui laissant plus le temps de souffler.

- Drago…

Il n'en put plus et la saisit brusquement, la plaqua contre le lit en l'embrassant avec fureur. Jamais une fille ne lui avait fait un tel effet… Jamais toutes les trainées qu'il avait fichues dans son pieu n'avaient été susceptibles de lui faire ressentir une telle envie de les prendre. Mais elle, elle. Oh, il ne pourrait jamais la décrire tant ce qu'elle lui avait prodigué avait été bon.

- Hermione, tu vas me le payer très, très très, très très très cher, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, son assurance semblant revenue.

Il descendit sans prendre plus de temps, tandis qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus excitée et qu'une peur délicieuse l'envahissait peu à peu.

- Très… très… très cher…

Drago saisit ses jambes et les tira violemment vers lui, elle pouffa de rire. Il les fit glisser sur ses épaules tandis qu'il fondait sur l'objet de ses désirs… Décidant de la faire languir un maximum, il approcha le bout de sa langue et effleura à peine la féminité de la jeune fille. Elle s'arqua sur le lit avec brusquerie.

- Oh bon-sang…, s'écria-t-elle.

Il réitéra de plus belle, en insistant davantage, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire dès qu'elle lui lançait un regard gêné. Drago enfonça plus profondément sa langue dans l'intimité de la jeune fille qui rougissait de plus en plus, serrant les draps contre sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger d'un danger déjà trop près. Elle commençait à gémir, mais trop peu et trop doucement pour qu'il en soit satisfait. Il décida de s'aider de ses mains et laissa courir la gauche sur les hanches et sur les cuisses d'Hermione alors que l'autre faisait un usage tout à fait différent de ses doigts ; il caressait les contours du bas-ventre de la jeune sorcière, qui malgré elle commençait à faire bouger son bassin, réclamant un contact plus approfondi. Se délectant de l'impudeur des mouvements de ses hanches, appelant autre chose que des caresses, il préféra continuer de la faire languir en reprenant la danse d'effleurement de sa langue.

- Oh Merlin… Merlin…, murmurait-elle, fiévreuse.

Il introduit un doigt en elle et elle s'arcbouta sur le matelas avec brusquerie ; il ricana.

- On fait moins la maline, hein…

Le blond en enfonça deux autres, provoquant un gémissement délicieux. Commençant une série lente de va et viens, il se rapprocha de son visage et décida de la torturer comme elle l'avait précédemment fait. Le Serpentard qu'il était, vicieux et rusé, approcha sa langue de son oreille et la lécha, la mordilla avant d'y chuchoter tes mots indécents.

- T'aimes ça, hein… Dis-le… Je veux t'entendre dire que tu aimes ce que je te fais…

Elle hochait vigoureusement la tête, haletante, les yeux fermés.

- Je… J'aime… J'adore ce que… tu me fais…

Il ralentit le mouvement.

- C'est tout ?...

Elle émit une plainte exquise.

- Continue… Plus fort !...

- Je n'entends rien…

Drago accéléra brusquement et s'enfonça encore plus loin. Elle lâcha un gémissement rageur et satisfait.

- Oui, comme ça !!, s'écria-t-elle, Comme ça !!!

N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et positionna son propre membre à l'entrée d'Hermione et s'y enfonça d'un trait, sans avoir à fournir d'efforts. Elle hurla littéralement de plaisir.

- Eh bien, Hermione, je te trouve très excitée…, continua-t-il tandis qu'elle s'arquait de nouveau sous la force de ses coups de reins.

- Oh, la ferme, Drago !!!, cria-t-elle sans s'arrêter de gémir.

Il ricana avant de se concentrer davantage sur les mouvements qu'il menait. Il se fit plus insistant, parfois plus lascif, reprenant dans la minute suivante un rythme endiablé. Tous deux poussaient des gémissements enragés mais tandis qu'Hermione allait vers les aigus, Drago se faisait de plus en plus rauque. S'excitant davantage mutuellement, leur danse dura longtemps avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sur le lit, impitoyablement vaincus par leur jouissance…

- Hermione Granger est une petite perverse, se moqua Drago, essoufflé.

Elle lui donna un grand coup de coude qui le plia en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, rouge et rieuse.

- Drago Malefoy est un abruti, railla-t-elle.

- Un abruti qui t'a fait jouir il me semble, protesta-t-il vivement en faisant rougir Hermione de plus belle.

La Gryffondor lui envoya son oreiller à la figure alors qu'il pouffait de rire.

- Imbécile.

- Perverse.

- Idiot.

- Perverse.

Ils contractèrent un fou rire et leurs nerfs lâchèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, dans un automatisme effrayant. Ils s'enserrèrent et décidèrent de passer encore un peu de temps à se reposer de toutes ces activités…

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle était encore dans ses bras. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait jamais vouloir en parler et s'il utilisait toujours sa langue pour la faire taire, ils n'y arriveraient jamais… Évidemment, comme elle l'avait prédit, elle pensa à Ron. Merlin ce que c'était compliqué. Voilà qu'elle couchait avec leur pire ennemi, elle, la fille _sage_ du groupe. On n'aurait pas pu faire pire. Elle peina à se séparer de la chaleur grisante des bras de Malefoy. Il l'avait serrée si fort qu'elle en avait mal à la poitrine. Elle fila dans la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain et tandis qu'elle renversa la tête en arrière pour baigner ses cheveux dans l'eau parfumée, la porte s'ouvrit. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur, satisfait de l'y voir et referma derrière lui. S'habillant rapidement, il transplana dans sa propre chambre pour prendre lui aussi une douche. Le Serpentard avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire et aux conséquences désastreuses

Quand Hermione revint dans la chambre et qu'elle trouva le lit vide, elle eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir, chacun de leur côté, semblait être primordial. Qu'allait-elle faire, en fait ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'encre séchée sur la commode ; elle s'était répandue sur les livres et la moquette. Un spasme de désir s'empara d'elle brutalement. Dans son esprit apparurent deux yeux anthracites, brillant comme ceux d'un serpent. Un rire moqueur résonnait dans sa tête. Merlin, il s'était vraiment emparé d'elle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire…

Une idée germa avec brutalité dans son esprit.

- Mais bien sûr…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Rah, il n'acceptera jamais…

Elle se dépêcha de s'entourer d'un peignoir et appela Bardy. L'elfe transplana dans la seconde devant ses yeux et elle lui demanda des habits, rapidement. Elle lui amena une robe gris perle, plutôt élégante ; elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête des robes et des jupes mais l'enfila, pressée. Se coiffant rapidement et se maquillant pour la première fois dans la salle de bain, elle pensait à la façon dont il faudrait lui présenter les choses. Elle tourna sur elle-même devant la glace et réajusta tout avant de se sourire, un peu inquiète toutefois. Hermione se dépêcha de rappeler Bardy et l'elfe la fit transplaner derrière la porte de la chambre de Drago, un peu méfiante. La jeune fille toqua.

- Maître ?, murmura-t-elle pour préserver les apparences.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago avec la chemise entrouverte, en train de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette. Il afficha un sourire narquois.

- Esclave, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'un salut.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait rentrer en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, sans cesser de sourire, et renvoya Bardy.

- Malefoy, faut qu'on cause, lâcha Hermione.

- Allons bon, tu m'appelles _Malefoy_, maintenant…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec une moue désolée, cela commençait mal.

- Pardon, c'est l'habitude, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Oui, donc… Comment présenter ça… Je suis une Sang-de-bourbe…

Il grimaça.

- … Et tu es un mangemort, continua-t-elle sans se démonter. Alors… Il va falloir faire un choix…

Il grimaça de plus belle.

- Comment ça, un choix ?, s'enquit-il.

Elle sembla perdue quelques secondes.

- Et bien, c'est évident, murmura-t-elle. Je suis en train de trahir les miens et toi également… Je ne sais pas, il faut choisir un camp, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

- Tu plaisantes, là ?

Son air d'incompréhension se renforça tandis que les sourcils du blond se fronçaient dans une moue un peu dégoutée.

- On ne va rien changer, dit-il alors.

La respiration d'Hermione se coupa.

- Pardon !?

- Je n'ai pris aucun engagement, on est ensemble ici ou nulle-part, je pensais que tu le savais…

Elle afficha une mine scandalisée au possible en lâchant un son choqué.

- Tu PLAISANTES ?

- Je ne compte pas quitter les mangemorts.

- Dans ce cas, il ne se passera plus rien !, affirma Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Attends, attends, l'accusa-t-il soudain, hier je n'avais jamais dit que je les quitterai et pourtant on a couché ensemble.

- Bien sûr, imbécile ! Je n'allais pas te faire signer un papier alors que j'avais envie de te sauter dessus !

Il pouffa de rire.

- Par contre, je pensais que ce serait différent, désormais, ajouta-t-elle avec nervosité.

Drago ne répondit rien, retrouvant son sérieux aussitôt.

- Je vois que je me suis trompée, soupira-t-elle, posant sa main sur son front en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil capitonné.

Le blond restait silencieux, il devait probablement réfléchir.

- Alors laisse-moi partir.

Ce fut au tour du Serpentard de lâcher un son outré.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu te rends compte le nombre de raisons pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas partir d'ici ?!

- Pas vraiment, j'en vois une bonne flopée pour lesquelles je le _devrais_, en fait, siffla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux décemment pas te relâcher, _Granger_, ne sois pas stupide.

- Et après tu m'accuses de ne pas t'appeler par ton prénom, souffla-t-elle, l'air effarée.

Il soupira rageusement. Ah les femmes !

- Drago, je n'ai aucun avenir ici ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre tout mon temps et de te faire perdre le tien. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? On a couché ensemble ! Tu peux très bien me relâcher en disant que je me suis enfuie, ou encore tout simplement que je suis morte !

- Idiote…, chuchota-t-il. Tu ne comprendras jamais…

- De quoi tu parles, encore ?

- Toi qui es intelligente, tu devrais réfléchir plus avant de débiter de telles débilités.

Hermione se leva, furieuse, mais il avait raison.

- Si je te relâche, on nous tuera assurément tous les deux s'ils l'apprennent ou s'ils te voient essayer de sauver le monde avec les autres abrutis… Quand à mentir sur ta mort, cela nous rapporterait le même sort… Tu as envie de te cacher toute ta vie ?!

- Si tu rejoignais l'Ordre on n'aurait pas à se cacher ! On se battrait ensemble et on ne n'aurait à rendre de comptes à personne !, s'écria-t-elle, un peu rouge.

Il éclata franchement de rire.

- Oui et puis Rogue épousera Potter !, railla-t-il. Tu ne vois pas que ce que tu dis est _stupide_ ?! Tu crois qu'on peut quitter les mangemorts comme ça, Hermione ?!.

Elle frissonna. Il s'approcha d'elle et rabattit sa manche sur son bras, affichant la marque de Voldemort devant la mine égarée d'Hermione.

- Je suis un de ses soldats les plus précieux ! S'il apprend que je l'ai trahi, c'est ma famille qui paiera pour moi, avant qu'il ne nous retrouve tous les deux et qu'il nous tue… Certainement en te faisant subir les pires tortures pour avoir détourné un Sang-Pur d'un chemin qu'il lui avait tracé !!, s'écria-t-il, énervé.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de les voir te torturer, te violer, puis te tuer ?! Sans compter qu'ils peuvent très bien s'en prendre à tes propres proches, penses-y ! Si on part ensemble, des gens mourront !

La Gryffondor fut envahie d'un flot ardent de culpabilité. Il avait entièrement raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi égoïste ! C'était une guerre qui mettait en péril le monde entier, et elle, elle pensait à son histoire d'amour… La brune se mit à sangloter. C'était vraiment injuste !

- J'en _ai marre_ !!, hurla-t-elle soudain. _Pourquoi_ ?!

Il recula, elle semblait à la fois furieuse, démente, et accablée.

- Tout ça à cause d'un empaffé de merde qu'a décidé de faire joujou avec sa baguette ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à _foutre_ de mon sang, de celui des Weasley, du sien, du tien ou de celui de Neville Londubat ! Ca ne veut _rien dire_ ! Biologiquement parlant, il n'a _aucun_ argument !, s'énerva-t-elle avec force. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne à quel point il est stupide et à quel point il perd son temps avec de telles idioties ! Tout le monde pourrait être heureux, mais non ! Il faut obligatoirement épurer la nation sorcière, sinon, qui sait, les gens pourraient se mettre à sourire de nouveau !!!

Drago prit sa tête dans ses mains, tremblantes. Elle avait raison. Mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas blâmer ses parents ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Ils avaient été élevés là-dedans, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Tandis qu'elle avait dû s'amuser avec ses copains, on leur apprenait les manières à table à coup d'Endoloris. Cela était tellement rageant pour les Sang-Purs de voir que les autres s'amusaient et n'étaient jamais incessamment réprimandés, que personne ne _les_ considéraient comme supérieurs… Alors oui, il leur fallait se montrer hautains et dédaigneux, leur faire mal. Pour se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir ! Le monde sorcier souffrait, à présent. Tout le monde souffrait pour une raison bien trop affligeante et bien trop bancale… Une raison qui n'en était même pas une, même pas la moitié d'une excuse idiote. Pourquoi, au fond, les sorciers détestaient les moldus ? A cause de la chasse aux sorcières ? Non, les sorciers ne la craignaient pas, même s'ils avaient dû en être blessés… On les avait rejetés de la société et ils étaient bannis du monde des hommes _normaux_. Les quatre plus grands sorciers avaient bâti Poudlard et à présent, lorsqu'un enfant de moldu se présentait, les Sang-Purs, sorciers de pure souche, s'accordaient à leur tour le droit d'être sélectifs ; c'était le monde de la magie, le leur. Et les hommes n'étaient décidément pas assez _anormaux_ pour pénétrer dans leur univers privilégié. C'était une vengeance pure et simple. Voilà tout. Mais lorsque les générations s'enchainèrent, ils auraient dû comprendre que les moldus n'étaient plus si obtus… Qu'ils commençaient, pour la plupart, à se sentir fascinés par un monde aussi merveilleux. S'enorgueillant davantage, les Sang-Purs n'avaient rien cédé et lorsqu'un Sang-de-bourbe comme Granger arrivait à Poudlard, il fallait la mettre mal à l'aise, voilà tout. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était ce qu'on leur avait enseigné. La haine.

Mais Drago ne pouvait plus la détester. Elle qui était si humaine, si belle et qui savait si bien s'y prendre avec lui. Non. Alors voilà, il avait continué à pratiquer le mépris, sous une autre forme. Et cette forme s'était changée en désir violent, en envie de la posséder. Puis en passion. Et en amour. Et c'était trop tard, il ne le savait que trop bien, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Rien qu'en la regardant, en contemplant ses yeux, ses cheveux si sauvages et son visage furieux ; emporté et empli d'une rage rassurante. Il savait. Plus jamais il ne pourrait songer que le sang était un problème. Il pouvait encore essayer de le nier, de se mentir à lui-même, mais au fond de lui, il le savait. Les protestations d'Hermione étreignaient son cœur.

- Je sais…, l'interrompit-il avec un calme olympien.

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et il la prit dans ses bras.

- On va trouver une solution, Hermione. Une solution qui conviendra à tout le monde.

Hermione resta pantoise, pétrifiée. Il la serra d'autant plus fort et elle ferma les yeux, les larmes finissant par fondre sur la chemise de Drago. Elle le serra à son tour.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Elle crut que son cœur allait imploser et exploser sa cage thoracique pour l'emporter dans un flot de battements… C'était vraiment, et le cas de le dire, magique.

- Moi aussi, Drago.

Les deux silhouettes ne se quittèrent pas pendant une dizaine de minutes ; ne pouvant tout simplement pas se résoudre à se séparer. Finalement, il lui dit qu'il devait s'absenter pour l'après-midi et qu'il reviendrait le soir, qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'attendre dans sa chambre. Ils transplanèrent sur le lit de la brune ; il l'embrassa et disparut.

- Moi aussi… Drago.

* * *

- J'ai vu, fils Malefoy, que tu avais eu des doutes à propos de moi.

Le blond ne nia pas, cela ne servirait strictement à rien.

- C'est vrai, Seigneur. Je doute de tout. De moi, de nous tous, de vous-même.

- De quoi as-tu peur, siffla-t-il.

Il pensa à Hermione.

- J'ai peur que nous perdions la bataille, murmura-t-il.

- Les traitres à leur sang périront, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Mais dis-moi, fils Malefoy…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi mens-tu ?

- Je ne mens pas, Seigneur.

- Et tu mens de plus belle en niant d'avoir menti.

Voldemort se leva ; la magie noire lui avait fait retrouver un peu de son charme d'autrefois mais il restait fantomatique et terrifiant.

- Tu trembles pour une femme, je le vois.

- Je ne tremble que pour vous et moi, Seigneur.

- Et pour elle, alors.

- Probablement, je m'inquiète un peu, c'est une femme, elle ne saura pas se défendre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata d'un rire sombre.

- Les femmes savent se défendre ; comme cette autre trainée de Lily Evans… Mais qui est donc cette femme, Drago… ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom, mentit-il.

- Tu mens.

Le maître descendit les quelques marches en pierre qui le séparaient du reste des mangemorts et se rapprocha de Drago.

- Cette femme ne doit pas occuper ton esprit, Drago. Elle sera toute à toi lorsque tu auras la puissance nécessaire. Cette puissance, tu ne l'obtiendras qu'avec moi.

- Vous avez raison, assura le blond, toujours aussi impassible depuis le début.

Voldemort appela Avery après être retourné à sa place.

- Avery. Qu'as-tu à m'apprendre de nouveau à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, Harry Potter a tué Bella.

Le Seigneur noir ne cligna pas, il n'en avait que faire.

- Mais encore ?

- Nous avons tué l'un des leurs, glapit une femme en s'avançant.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom lui jeta un coup d'œil puis revint sur Avery.

- Vous n'en avez tué qu'un ? Alors que Bellatrix est morte ?

- C'est l'un des Weasley, l'Ordre est affaibli.

Le cœur de Malefoy se compressa un peu. Un Weasley était mort. Comment pouvait-il annoncer ça à Hermione ? Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que ce ne soit pas celui auquel il songeait, mais un soupçon de possessivité envers sa sorcière désirait que ce soit le cas.

- Lequel est-ce ?, persiffla Voldemort.

- Je le sais, je le sais, minauda la même femme que précédemment.

- Eh bien dis-le, Fontague, au lieu de faire ta gourgandine, lança Avery, excédé.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis le détourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Le mort est Ronald Weasley.

Une pierre tomba lourdement dans l'estomac de Malefoy.

- Qui l'a tué ?, lança-t-il avec un faux sourire narquois. Que je le félicite.

- C'est Fenrir Greyback. Lui aussi a quitté nos rangs. Tué par Remus Lupin, murmura sombrement Avery.

Malefoy n'écouta plus à partir de ce moment là. Fenrir Greyback avait tué Ronald Weasley, et c'était lui qui devait l'annoncer à Hermione… Il pensa à Potter et l'air sembla se raréfier ; il devait être au plus bas. Le trio d'or n'était plus et si cela avait été ce que le blond avait le plus désiré à Poudlard, à cet instant précis, il ne s'en souvenait plus.


	7. Chapitre VI

**Bonne Saint-Valentin à touuuuuus ! (je plaisante.)**

**Donc voili, voilu la suite... En espérant que vous apprécierez... Les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues (dois-je répéter l'évidence?).**

**Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Si vous voyez des fautes ou encore des tournures de phrases qui vous indignent, faites-le moi savoir.**

**Si vous n'aimez pas le couple Dray-Mione, dites-le moi aussi, ça me donnera une occasion de vous envoyer paître. (JE PLAISANTE.)**

**Bonne lecture les gens.**

* * *

Hermione glissait nonchalamment sa main dans ses cheveux, penchée sur le livre des Sang-Purs. Elle arrivait maintenant aux générations plus récentes et avait entre autre vu que le nom « James Potter » était barré et que plus bas était indiqué « traître à son sang ». Un trait existait toutefois, misérable et effacé, le reliant à Lily Evans mais Harry n'était pas indiqué à l'intérieur. Toute la page des Weasley était recouverte d'écritures italiques rouges « traîtres à leur sang ». Toute la famille de Ron était indiquée, même lui. Hermione en conclut que c'était l'un de ces livres qui, ensorcelés par un sortilège, s'actualisait avec le temps. Elle tomba sur la nouvelle génération des Malefoy et passa son doigt amoureusement là où était écrit _Drago Malefoy_. Hermione laissa le livre ouvert à cette page et le posa sur sa table de nuit… C'était sur cette page qu'elle aurait voulu figurer, et non pas sur celle de la famille Weasley… Bien que cette dernière famille fut bien plus accueillante et que si elle avait eu à choisir entre les familles et non pas entre les amants, il n'y aurait même pas eu d'hésitation.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, les bras écartés, fermant délicatement les paupières. Le visage d'albâtre de Drago apparut dans son esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle osait cligner des yeux. Une chanson résonna dans sa tête… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas écouté de musique ?

- Come with me, into the trees, chuchota-t-elle. We'll lay on the grass, and let the hours pass… Take my hand, come back to the land… Let's get away, just for one day…

C'est le moment que choisit Drago pour transplaner dans la chambre. Elle se redressa rapidement, se prenant les pieds dans le drap. La jeune sorcière se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Je t'ai attendu toute la journée…, marmonna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Il ne réagit pas. Elle recula, un peu hébétée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Drago resta impassible.

- Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose de grave.

Interdite, elle recula davantage, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un est mort…

Il ne répondit pas. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi perspicace ? Mais enfin, cela facilitait les choses.

- Qui ?

Drago ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ronald Weasley.

Elle le fixa, comme s'il n'avait encore rien dit. Tétanisée, elle essaya d'hurler, de se lever et d'abattre les murs, de briser les fenêtres, mais elle n'en fit rien. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle expira l'air amassé dans ses poumons depuis une bonne minute. Aussitôt, sa respiration se fit plus vive et ses épaules tressautèrent de plus en plus fort. Toujours dans la même position, les yeux écarquillés, un balancement s'empara de son buste ; elle allait et venait, d'avant en arrière, se serrant les épaules. Elle devenait de plus en plus livide et Drago la regardait, l'air en colère et triste ; il aurait lui-même tranché la gorge de Fenrir Greyback si ce dernier était encore en vie. Oser la faire pleurer. Ne serait-ce qu'oser y songer devenait un crime passible de mort pour le Serpentard. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'attira contre lui en la serrant le plus qu'il le pouvait, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Je suis désolé de ne rien avoir pu faire. Cela s'est passé durant un combat auquel je ne participais pas.

- Quand ?

- Hier, ou avant-hier, probablement…

- Harry…, gémit-elle.

Cela l'irrita un peu mais il se tut, il n'allait tout de même pas commencer à faire l'enfant dans un moment aussi critique.

- Je vais dormir avec toi, ce soir, lui dit-il soudain.

- Non, murmura-t-elle. Je ne préfère pas…

Ces paroles lui ébouillantèrent le cœur. Autant de cruauté dans une seule petite phrase, dans un seul et si petit mot. Le refus de sa présence, pur et simple. Non, _elle ne préférait pas_.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Hermione, siffla-t-il en la serrant davantage contre son torse.

- J'aimerais mieux… Être seule.

Il ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispait de secondes en secondes… Le blond plongea son nez dans les cheveux de la Gryffondor, aspirant à se calmer un peu avant de lui répondre.

- Non. Je resterai là, que tu le veuilles où non.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, Hermione se sentait soulagée. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et était convaincue qu'il en avait bien plus sur elle… Mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'à quelles extrémités il aurait pu aller… Il la coucha contre lui et l'enserra de ses bras.

- Ronald Weasley était quelqu'un de bien. Et je le remercie d'avoir pris soin de toi autant de temps. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez… D'avoir séché les larmes que je te faisais pleurer et de te faire tenir le coup durant les épreuves, à Poudlard. Mais maintenant il est temps pour moi de le faire ; il aurait probablement préféré te consoler lui-même de sa propre mort…, railla-t-il. Ou bien que ce soit Potter… Mais ce sera moi et je suis sûr que si Weasley est là-haut, il sait parfaitement que c'est une bonne chose. Car je t'aime, je ne te veux que du bien, et que les choses allaient de même pour lui…

Il doit me haïr, surtout, railla Drago intérieurement en serrant Hermione dans une étreinte plus possessive encore. Mais bon… S'il la voyait heureuse, Weasmoche serait assez courageux pour être heureux pour elle… Cet imbécile…

Au fond de lui, il sentit naitre un profond respect pour le roux. Ce serait l'une des choses qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Il savait pertinemment que lui serait incapable d'être heureux en voyant Hermione heureuse avec un autre que lui. Il tuerait cet autre et enfermerait la Gryffondor, ce serait aussi simple que ça. Et elle aurait beau le haïr, sa proximité serait le plus beau des cadeaux… Il serait sans doute beaucoup moins heureux que si elle était consentante mais… Enfin il ne se sentait pas capable de la laisser lui échapper…

- Drago…, murmura-t-elle en s'endormant.

Merlin, il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre son prénom dans sa bouche… Que ce soit une plainte, un gémissement (il sourit), un cri de fureur ou encore une réprimande… Il ne pourrait jamais s'en passer. C'était tout simplement jouissif ; probablement car personne ne le disait à sa manière. Et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui se permettait de le faire. Il fallait trouver une solution pour qu'ils partent tous les deux, il le réalisait. Plus il restait, plus il encourrait le risque de la perdre ; l'entrevue avec Voldemort l'avait profondément secoué ; il avait vu qu'il mentait avec une telle facilité que Drago avait remis en question son talent d'occlumens. Il leur fallait partir mais il ne savait où. Au fond de lui, il avait peur pour ses parents… Ne sauraient-ils pas s'en sortir ? Il ne savait pas. Son père ne lui pardonnerait jamais et sa mère ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait du mal à son père. Il se sentait perdu. Qui devait-il choisir… La Gryffondor se retourna dans son sommeil et se nicha davantage contre le torse du blond. Il aurait presque voulu qu'elle oublie tout ; Potter, les Weasley ; les Gryffondors, ses parents… Et qu'elle ne se souvienne plus que de lui. Qu'il soit son unique souvenir et qu'elle ne vive que pour lui. Il connaissait des tas de sorts de magie noire mais aussitôt après avoir pensé à ça, il s'en voulut. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer s'il ne se préoccupait que de lui ? Mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Il le sentait. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ?! C'était vraiment détestable… Mais tellement bon… Le dilemme de toute une vie, railla-t-il intérieurement. Le seul moyen que tout se finisse bien était de tuer Voldemort. Rien qu'à l'idée d'y songer, sa marque le brûla. Impossible de le tuer. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le faire pour lui… Cela lui éviterait bien des embarras…

Drago réfléchit plus longuement à la question.

- Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il songea à mettre son plan en place tout de suite mais Hermione lui tendait les bras et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de quitter les siens avant qu'une urgence ne l'en ai délogée. Il savoura alors sa présence contre lui, sentant une chaleur apparaître dans son ventre… Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était là… Il se jeta un sortilège de sommeil pour quelques heures et s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione était seule et elle était enveloppée dans les couvertures. Il était resté toute la nuit, elle le savait, elle l'avait senti. Le blond avait certainement dû s'absenter la matinée, rien de bien étonnant.

Son cœur était martelé de coups de burin depuis la veille. Elle y songeait, était prise d'envies de vomir, de vertiges et se sentait fiévreuse. Elle aurait tant voulu faire quelque chose… Changer le cours des évènements. Mais c'était impossible. Sa journée passa dans une lenteur effrayante.

Drago, quant à lui, ne chômait pas. Il lui fallait à tout prix obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. D'accord, c'était déjà sa tâche de base en tant que mangemort, mais il allait y mettre beaucoup plus d'ardeur désormais. Il avait un but et ne comptait pas l'abandonner. Les Serpentards étaient rusés, et il était temps d'employer cette qualité à des fins plus ambitieuses et qui contenteraient tout le monde. Recouvert d'une cape, il se rendit au ministère de la magie ; il savait qu'Alastor Maugrey y était passé, quelques jours auparavant, mais l'Auror toujours aussi paranoïaque avait réussi à échapper aux mangemorts grâce à des sortilèges astucieux. Il lui suffisait d'attendre qu'il s'y présente de nouveau et il viendrait à lui, le plus discrètement possible ; chose qui allait se montrer très difficile tout en sachant qui il était et connaissant la méfiance sans bornes de Fol-Œil.

Il ne se présenta pas et Malefoy en était réellement frustré. Il devait se montrer plus méfiant, en toute logique ; les mangemorts le recherchaient avec ardeur. Alors qu'il allait quitter l'atrium, un pas claudiquant résonna. Une femme blonde plutôt enveloppée avançait vers un des ascenseurs mais une chose étrange se produisait ; ses cheveux commençaient à pousser et passait du blond à un gris sombre ; sa peau bronzée pâlissait, se recouvrant de cicatrices peu reluisantes. Soudainement, elle sortit une fiole et but avidement son contenu. Tout redevint normal et Malefoy jurait l'avoir entendu marmonner « Merci pour l'idée, sale taré… ». Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur et la blonde le regarda d'un air mauvais et suspect. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement.

- Enlève ta capuche, mon garçon. Je t'ai reconnu, siffla la sorcière en pointant sa baguette sur le plexus du blond.

Il s'exécuta.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous tuer, dit-il simplement. Il faut impérativement que vous parle d'Hermione Granger.

Le nom éveilla la curiosité de la sorcière blonde, qui comme l'avait bel et bien deviné Drago, était Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier décida de laisser le Serpentard en vie un peu plus longtemps.

- Elle est chez moi, vivante, je la protège. Ecoutez moi, Maugrey, ce n'est ni pour vous, ni pour l'Ordre que je fais cela. Je fais cela pour Hermione. Ne faites pas cette tête là, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Il faudra nous retrouver ici tous les soirs, à partir de maintenant. Je vais vous donner toutes les informations sur les mangemorts et Voldemort… Je ne mens pas.

- Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça, fils des Malefoy ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir. Je veux la perte des mangemorts et de Voldemort, voilà tout. Ne dites pas à Harry Potter que je suis votre informateur, à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire ; il est inutile de préciser qu'il ne me fera en aucun cas confiance et vous n'avez pas la moindre raison de le faire non plus. Toutefois, malgré le fait que je n'aie aucune preuve qu'Hermione Granger soit en vie, je vous engage fortement à le croire car j'ai tout à perdre de venir vous dire tout cela ici et vous, tout à y gagner. Evidemment, je connais votre paranoïa et vous allez croire que c'est un piège… Demain, j'essaierai de ramener une preuve concrète de la présence d'Hermione chez moi. Parlez de tout cela à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black en priorité. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous m'ouvriez les portes de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout ce dont j'ai envie. Je ne veux pas que mon nom soit divulgué. Bien. Laissez-moi maintenant vous donner l'emplacement du quartier général des mangemorts…

Drago lui expliqua en détail la façon de s'y rendre et le meilleur moment et endroit pour tenter une embuscade. Il lui expliqua les faiblesses de la maison, lui révéla comment contrecarrer chacun des sorts qui protégeaient les portes et les nombreux pièges disposés tout autour de l'emplacement. Maugrey le regardait d'un œil très attentif mais toujours suspect. Lorsque Drago eut fini, il lui dit de le retrouver le lendemain à la même heure et ils se séparèrent. Le blond était bien conscient qu'il avait eu une chance insolente et ne s'en félicitait que plus. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était s'il s'était trahi ou non. Il le saurait avant le soir prochain, cela était certain. Drago transplana dans la chambre d'Hermione qui dormait déjà, dans une posture très douloureuse. Il lui jeta un sortilège de paix et elle se détendit ; elle en avait pour au moins vingt-quatre heures de sommeil avec un sort d'une telle puissance. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il lui caressa le visage et les cheveux, s'attardant sur son nez et ses lèvres… Le Serpentard se reprit, il aurait tout le temps de faire cela plus tard, en attendant, il fallait préparer la missive qu'il remettrait à Maugrey le lendemain. Faisant apparaitre du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, il se mit à écrire rapidement un tas d'informations. La plupart était sur les faiblesses des mangemorts ; les sorts qu'ils préféraient, s'ils étaient gauchers ou droitiers, quels sorts seraient-ils incapables de contrecarrer. Ecrivant ainsi jusqu'à trois heures du matin, le parchemin s'étendit sur une longueur appréciable. Il nota d'épargner ses parents mais ne fit aucune impasse pour ses anciens camarades de Serpentard, trop content de se débarrasser de ceux qui seraient susceptibles de faire du mal à sa sorcière. Le seul problème qu'il avait était qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver la présence d'Hermione, ce qui en soit était un problème… Car cela aurait pu faire penser aux partisans de l'Ordre qu'il les dupait.

Il dormit durant quelques heures, réfléchissant durant ses rêves, ne songeant qu'à cela. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore épuisé… Mais il était temps de partir, il lui fallait aller à la réunion quotidienne des mangemorts… Auquel cas, il paraitrait suspect et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Le problème était que s'il se trouvait dans la même salle que Voldemort, il n'était pas assuré de pouvoir lui cacher sa trahison, et c'était un problème très épineux. Si le Seigneur des ténèbres comprenait, cela lui serait fatal. Il se lança un sort de calme et de concentration à plusieurs reprises et transplana à l'heure. D'autres silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent à leur tour. La réunion ne dura pas longtemps mais Voldemort leur assura que demain, il aurait des informations capitales et qu'ils commenceraient à échafauder un plan ultime pour contrer à jamais l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous disparurent et Drago se hâta de partir, n'en donnant tout de même aucunement l'impression. Il devait se dépêcher d'aller porter la missive à Maugrey et de lui annoncer qu'à partir du lendemain, Voldemort allait échafauder un plan pour détruire définitivement l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'atrium, il était désert ; il n'y avait plus personne le soir au ministère de la magie car on y risquait trop d'y faire de mauvaises rencontres. C'était vraiment un comble de ne pas pouvoir être en sécurité dans un bâtiment où les Aurors étaient censés travailler. La sorcière blonde de la veille apparut au fond d'un couloir, mais elle était accompagnée de Remus Lupin. Malefoy ne broncha pas, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Ils entrèrent dans un ascenseur et il leur tendit la missive ; l'ascenseur se bloqua comme la veille et ils commencèrent à discuter.

- Qu'est ce qui te pousse à nous aider, Drago ? Il faut que tu nous le dises, qu'on puisse comprendre, dit Remus en le regardant d'un air attentif et compréhensif.

Drago l'avait toujours trouvé misérable mais il n'en était pas moins vrai qu'il était bon pédagogue et qu'il _savait_ comprendre les gens. Il n'y avait pas de doutes ; Maugrey l'avait certainement amené pour cette raison. Après tout, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'ils doutent de lui. Il avait la marque du Seigneur des ténèbres sur le bras et venait leur offrir des informations sur lui ; c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Qui aurait pu croire que Drago Malefoy, fils de l'avéré mangemort Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Black, dont la famille vénérait Voldemort (à l'exception de Sirius Black, bien entendu.) avait changé. Lui-même avait du mal à croire qu'un tel changement ait pu s'opérer. Il avait tout simplement pris un énorme recul en très peu de temps, s'était remit en question et toutes ses réflexions s'étaient soldées par une maturité grandissante. Et tout cela, il le devait à...

- J'aime Hermione Granger.

Maugrey hoqueta de surprise tandis que Lupin souriait, ne donnant absolument pas l'impression d'être surpris.

- Je l'aurais parié.

Drago haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il avait changé, certes, mais enfin il gardait l'arrogance qui colorait son caractère.

- Comment pouviez-vous prévoir cela… Personne n'aurait pu.

- Tout simplement parce que déjà, en troisième année, tu la regardais avec les yeux d'un homme qui regarde une femme et non pas avec des yeux d'un Serpentard qui regarde une Gryffondor ; et qui plus est un Sang-Pur arrogant qui regarde une née-Moldue.

Le blond ne préféra rien répondre, c'était en effet de la gifle que tout était parti…

- Vous êtes très perspicace, ou bien j'étais très transparent, je n'en sais rien, concéda Drago, un peu irrité qu'on sache lire en lui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet de discussion. Demain, le Seigneur des ténèbres aura des informations qu'il dit « capitales » vous concernant et désire échafauder un plan dans le but direct d'éradiquer votre résistance.

- Il faut que tu nous donnes ces informations dès que tu les auras, Drago. C'est vraiment primordial.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, si la réunion est importante, je serais peut-être obligé de rester… Et n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas sur vous que je dois me concentrer, sinon, je me trahis et c'est fini pour Hermione.

- Non. Tu nous as donné assez d'informations pour qu'on puisse la sauver s'il t'arrivait malheur, ce qu'évidemment nous ne souhaitons pas.

Drago afficha un sourire glacial.

- Bien sûr, Saint-Potter et ses amis ne souhaitent pas ma mort, et moi je suis le professeur Chourave.

- Harry t'a vu… Dans une vision… n'oublie pas qu'il est autant dans l'esprit de Voldemort que lui peut l'être dans le sien… Et il a vu que tu pensais à Hermione ; c'est un legilimens…

C'était donc pour ça que Voldemort avait su lire en lui. Ils n'étaient pas trop de deux legilimens contre un seul occlumens.

- Oui, donc je n'étais pas si transparent… C'est Potter qui a tout balancé…, siffla Malefoy, satisfait.

- Il sait que tu l'aimes, même s'il a un mal fou à le comprendre et à y croire… Mais enfin, il te fait confiance ; depuis qu'on a perdu Ron, il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour détruire Voldemort… C'est donc pour cela qu'il est plus disposé à te croire, j'imagine…

- Très bien… Bon… Merci pour les indications et rendez-vous demain au même endroit, lança Maugrey, semblant rassuré par la discussion de Remus et de Drago.

- La porte de l'Ordre t'est grande ouverte, Drago, murmura Lupin avec un regard perçant digne de Dumbledore.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je ne fais pas ça pour qui que ce soit si ce n'est moi… Et _elle_. Cette guerre n'a plus de sens à mes yeux.

- Bien. Je préfère grandement cela que d'accueillir un militant sanguinaire… Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire des boucheries… Sinon nous nous abaisserions au piètre niveau des mangemorts et de Fenrir Greyback.

Malefoy tiqua.

- Fenrir Greyback est mort de toute façon, lâcha-t-il, sur un ton presque indolent.

Lupin rit froidement.

- Certainement pas. Il est parti et a emmené Ronald Weasley avec lui.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que Ronald Weasley n'est pas mort ?!

- Nous n'en savons rien, nous le présumons. Mais Greyback ne l'est pas, lui, c'est certain, affirma le loup-garou avec rancœur.

- Avery est venu à la réunion des mangemorts et nous a assuré que vous l'aviez tué, et que Ronald Weasley était mort de sa main.

- Et bien il a menti !, s'écria Lupin qui s'énervait sous le coup de la nouvelle. J'aurais aimé mais je n'ai pu que les regarder partir, mes jambes étaient coincées dans un piège à Centaure. Un objet barbare qui m'acérait les pieds...

Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse.

- Je devrais en informer Vous-savez-qui. Peut-être que ça fichera le bazar dans ses plans…

- Non, il t'interrogerait trop et nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques…Tu n'étais pas présent à ce combat, par ailleurs…

Le blond agréa rapidement, replongeant dans ses pensées. Qu'allait-il dire à Hermione ? Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer pour l'instant qu'il menait une double alliance… Il lui dirait lorsqu'ils seraient en sécurité.

- Bien, nous nous retirons, marmonna Maugrey.

- Idem.

L'ascenseur repartit de nouveau et ils disparurent chacun de leur côté.

Drago transplana discrètement dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Il s'assit sur le lit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, soupirant après le geste. Se redressant il transplana dans sa chambre, se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir d'un coup de baguette. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des objets hétéroclites et des papiers en vrac mais surtout, surtout, la baguette en bois de vigne d'Hermione. Il s'en saisit et referma le tiroir avec soin, transplanant ensuite à nouveau. Elle s'était redressée, assise, appuyée contre la tête de lit. Son visage était exsangue et cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Il s'approcha d'elle, fourrant la baguette de la jeune fille dans sa poche avant qu'elle ne l'aperçoive. Drago s'assit sur le lit et fit apparaitre une pomme et une assiette ; en moins de deux, la pomme étaient coupés en fins quartiers. Il en attrapa un et le dirigea vers la bouche pâle de la jeune fille.

- Mange.

Elle n'obéit pas, le regardant d'un air triste. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de réitérer son approche avec la pomme. Le morceau était dans sa bouche mais elle ne mâchait pas…

- Hermione, ne m'obliges pas à employer la force…, menaça-t-il.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard vitreux et il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

- Impero.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que déjà, elle mâchait. Lorsqu'elle essayait de parler, sa main portait un autre quartier de pomme à sa bouche et elle eut bientôt fini de manger le fruit, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il abaissa sa baguette et elle fut libérée de son emprise…

Il réfléchit un peu, hésita… Puis finit par se lancer.

- Je suis allé à une réunion aujourd'hui, on m'a dit que Ronald Weasley n'était peut-être pas mort.

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les prunelles d'Hermione.

- C'est vrai ?! C'est formidable, s'il y a un espoir !, s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

Il s'écarta vivement, de peur qu'elle trouve la baguette ; il avait changé d'avis. Lui rendre dès maintenant était une erreur. Il la fit disparaitre de sa poche et se rapprocha d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas ses gestes.

- C'est formidable, non ?, répéta-t-elle, insistante.

Drago lui lança un regard froid.

- Ce n'est pas certain. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs non plus, je te rapporte juste ce que l'on m'a dit.

Elle se rembrunit et un voile de tristesse recouvra ses yeux chocolats.

- Tu es si froid…, marmonna-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Je suis de mauvaise humeur ; si tu voyais ton état et que tu étais à ma place, tu fulminerais.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bien non plus, Drago, murmura-t-elle avec plus de douceur, approchant sa main de la joue d'albâtre du blond.

- Je suis très fatigué et je cherche un plan qui conviendrait à tout le monde.

Hermione culpabilisa de le laisser tout affronter, tout seul. Il était vrai qu'elle avait essuyé des pertes mais enfin… Ses parents, Dumbledore, les Weasley et peut-être Ron, s'il était mort, ne seraient absolument pas satisfaits de la voir s'autodétruire sans se soucier d'apporter de l'aide à une personne qu'elle prétendait aimer.

- Pardon mon Drago, chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant contre elle. Il se laissa faire de bonne grâce tant il avait besoin d'elle, ne la serrant toutefois pas contre lui. J'aimerais que tu manges aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Il ricana froidement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, éluda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissée le choix, à moi, gronda-t-elle.

- Oui, mais moi j'étais en position de te forcer…

Elle rougit, énervée.

- Si j'avais ma baguette… Tu ne me parlerais pas sur ce ton, Drago Malefoy.

- On referait le monde avec des _Si_…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda son visage avec concupiscence. Elle devait chercher un moyen de l'obliger à manger ; mais elle n'avait ni nourriture, ni liens pour attacher l'imbécile. Il la plaqua sur le lit, impatient.

- Je préfère te manger toi, railla-t-il en fondant dans son cou.

- Drago !, protesta-t-elle vivement. Ce n'est pas le moment, voyons, tu ne tiens même pas debout, j'en suis sûre.

Il lui mordillait la gorge sans l'écouter.

- Drago Malefoy !, s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoiii ?, se plaigna-t-il en remontant vers sa bouche.

- Tu es fatigué, tu ferais mieux de manger et de dormir !

- Tu vas voir si je suis fatigué…, esquiva-t-il en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Elle gloussa de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était vraiment un idiot, mais il était bien trop persuasif… Hermione approfondit le baiser et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond, convaincue… Il ricana et le son s'étouffa dans la bouche de la Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle tandis qu'il retirait hâtivement sa chemise et qu'elle délaçait sa nuisette avec précipitation.

- Tu vois… T'es vraiment une perverse, se moqua-t-il en sachant pertinemment que le vicieux, au fond, c'était bel et bien lui…

- Oh, ça va, hein. Faut dire que t'as les mots pour convaincre, ironisa-t-elle en enlevant complètement son vêtement de nuit.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, comme s'ils étaient pressés par le temps, par le monde qui s'écroulait et surtout, par leur désir qui les envahissait bien trop terriblement pour qu'ils espèrent lui échapper. Tandis qu'ils jouaient mutuellement avec leurs langues, elle s'était empressée de parcourir le corps du blond avec ses mains ; il frissonnait et elle adorait ça. Vicieusement, il fit à son tour serpenter ses mains sur les courbes de la jeune fille, s'attardant sur les points qui la faisaient trembler de plaisir. Il se débarrassa vivement de tous ses vêtements tandis qu'elle l'y aidait, et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour mieux l'embrasser, la redressant par la même occasion. Il colla le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse et laissa ses mains se balader lentement sur son corps alors qu'elle l'embrassait, la tête renversée sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il atteint le point qu'il voulait, un gémissement s'évanouit dans sa bouche et il lui mordit la langue, comme elle l'avait fait, une fois. Du sang se mêla à leur baiser tandis qu'il la caressait de plus en plus lascivement ; ses hanches roulaient avec indécence mais il choisit de remonter et de s'attarder sur sa poitrine, la faisant languir encore. C'était un jeu incessant entre eux ; se faire languir, donner de faux espoirs, puis revenir en arrière, faire arriver l'autre au point de presque non-retour puis, abandonner la tâche là, frustrant l'autre douloureusement. Drago pencha sa tête sur le buste de la jeune fille afin de laisser sa langue entrer en contact avec sa poitrine. Elle attrapa sa nuque par-dessous son cou et l'incita à un contact plus prononcé. Il ricana ; elle en demandait toujours plus et c'était vraiment plaisant. Lorsqu'il en eu marre de la torturer, il s'allongea sur le lit, attendant cette fois-ci qu'elle lui montre de quoi elle était capable. En bonne Gryffondor qui se respecte, elle prit le contrôle avec aisance et s'empala avec brusquerie sur le membre de Drago. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle impatience et étouffa un rire alors qu'elle commençait des va et viens tout à fait intéressants. Elle maîtrisait complètement son plaisir, de cette manière. C'était vraiment délectation que de la contempler ; les yeux fermés, se balançant de haut en bas, sa poitrine dansant avec elle. Hermione gémissait à en faire jouir Drago juste par de simples sons. Mais quels sons… ! Il lécha ses lèvres avec une avidité malsaine. Merlin, elle bougeait si bien qu'il était dur de se contenir… Les plaintes d'Hermione se firent plus rauques, plus rageuses, plus animales et il saisit brutalement ses hanches, l'enfonçant violement en lui. Elle hurla, hargneuse et le laissa contrôler son corps, lui griffant le torse pour le punir de la torture agressive mais si délicieuse qu'il lui imposait. Aussitôt qu'il avait accéléré et approfondit le mouvement, les cris de la jeune fille se firent plus brefs et plus aigus ; tout le plaisir qui envahissait l'esprit et le corps du Serpentard semblait provoquer en lui une sorte de démence et de dépendance, de plus en plus intense. Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains sur ses seins, arrachant une bouffée d'acrimonie à la jeune sorcière qui n'en pouvait plus. Elle fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser férocement. Mordillant ses lèvres, agrippant les mains du blond et les plaquant au dessus de sa tête dans un désir de domination. Il se laissa faire, charmé, et tandis qu'elle bougeait de plus en plus vite, sa langue courrait sur les griffures qu'elle lui avait assenées.

C'est ainsi qu'ils atteignirent la jouissance ; une explosion, un déchainement de brutalité et de plaisir déferla dans leur deux corps unis, et il lui glissa encore quelques coups de reins alors que la vague d'intensité s'apaisait en une douce satisfaction et un bien-être obsédant.

Ils s'endormirent, comme d'habitude… Epuisés mais comblés, serrés et heureux.

* * *

Drago avait toujours l'impression de se réveiller le premier mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, savourant le silence et le contact du corps chaud contre le sien. Il faisait courir ses mains sur les courbes de la jeune fille, lui arrachant des gémissements ensommeillés qui l'excitaient à chaque fois davantage. Le blond caressait le contour de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle s'éveilla ; il la colla davantage contre lui, empoignant fermement ses seins avec ses mains baladeuses. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et probablement d'excitation.

- Bonjour, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille tandis qu'il la caressait de plus belle.

Elle frissonna et se laissa faire, émoustillée.

- Tu aimes la façon dont je te réveille ?, la provoqua-t-il en titillant la pointe de ses seins avec ses index.

Elle eut un spasme d'excitation et une plainte approbatrice s'échappa de sa bouche.

- Apparemment, oui… railla-t-il.

Hermione se tourna face à lui et l'embrassa sensuellement en saisissant son visage. Il lâcha sa poitrine et ses mains vinrent s'agripper aux hanches de la sorcière. La jeune fille glissa sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille, comme elle adorait tant le faire.

- Drago Malefoy… J'adore lorsque tu me prends… j'adore te sentir en moi… J'adore tes mouvements agressifs… j'adore lorsque tu m'embrasses, où que tu poses ta bouche… j'adore t'entendre gémir et me demander si j'aime ça… j'adore lorsque tu me provoques car je peux me venger… j'adore lorsque tu me punis avec tes coups de reins… Tu me rends folle…, chuchota-t-elle avec une lascivité impitoyable.

Son petit discours avait excité le blond comme jamais. Il se glissa à son tour à son oreille… désirant avidement se venger de la chaleur acharnée qui s'abattait dans son bas ventre.

- Moi aussi, Hermione Granger… J'adore faire tout cela… j'adore te sentir trembler et frissonner contre moi alors que je te caresse… j'adore tes gémissements plus prononcés lorsque je te provoque avec mes mots salaces… j'adore m'enfoncer en toi, encore et encore… te faire crier jusqu'à avertir les moldus dans l'espace… j'adore te faire languir, te voir en demander plus… lorsque tu _hurles_ mon nom, je te sens mienne… Et j'adore ça… Oui, j'adore te sentir mienne…

Ils s'enlaçaient avec une telle force qu'ils auraient pu se broyer. Elle bougeait son bassin dans sa direction, frottant indécemment leurs deux sexes.

- Demande-le-moi, _Granger_…, la provoqua-t-il avec sadisme.

Hermione lui lança une œillade si excitée qu'il eu un soubresaut d'envie. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de le lui demander, où il s'exécuterait immédiatement, trop attisé pour l'attendre. Mais non, il fallait qu'il résiste… C'était si dur, si bon de résister…

- Prends-moi, _Malefoy_…, ordonna-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Une vague de plaisir envahit le blond.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, mentit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle gloussa de rire, adorant le jeu auquel ils jouaient.

- Prends-moi, Malefoy… S'il te plait, quémanda-t-elle avec une voix plus plaintive dans le but de l'exciter.

Cela ne rata pas, Merlin, il devait être fou. Elle décida de réitérer, adorant ses mines alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant les paroles qu'elle lui chuchotait.

- Prends-moi et reste en moi… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me prennes…

N'en pouvant plus, il s'enfonça en elle. Merlin ce qu'elle pouvait être excitante, attirante… Alléchante… Appétissante… C'était vraiment effrayant. Il lui donnait des coups de bassin avec une rage non contenue. C'était lui qui l'avait tant dépravée et il espérait qu'elle ne se montre à nul autre sous cette facette-là, car assurément, aucun être du sexe masculin ne résisterait devant une allumeuse comme elle. Elle devrait lui rester jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à leur mort.

C'était tout bonnement hallucinant de ressentir autant de désir ; il avait toujours été un séducteur enflammé, mais enfin pour elle, il pensait surtout éprouver une tendresse sans bornes. Finalement, à chaque fois qu'elle l'excitait, la douceur disparaissait, occultée par une tentation bien trop violente. Le Serpentard avait envie de l'envoyer au paradis ; envie qu'elle adore ce qu'il lui infligeait ; le fait qu'elle prenne son pied l'excitait bien plus qu'autre chose, il s'en rendait compte… Le fait qu'il arrive à contrôler les désirs d'Hermione le rendait fou. Il était tellement satisfait de lui avoir fait découvrir tout ce monde, cet univers de luxure. Elle ne savait pas à quel point c'était jouissif pour lui de s'enfoncer en elle.

De tout cela, il n'était pas fier. Mais il ressentait un amour impitoyable compresser sa poitrine, un besoin de reconnaissance s'affirmer. Qu'elle l'aime. Voilà. Qu'elle l'aime à jamais. Il fallait qu'elle soit dépendante de lui, pour toujours. Et il comprit qu'il ne connaissait que la violence et la brutalité pour exprimer une telle envie. C'était son mode de fonctionnement depuis toujours… Et cela lui faisait peur. _Il n'avait pas envie de lui faire mal_. Il voulait juste qu'elle _comprenne_ qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle _devait_ l'aimer. Que c'était son destin d'appartenir à Drago Malefoy. Quel égoïste il faisait. Mais il cessa de se torturer l'esprit car il la pénétrait bien trop violement depuis quelques minutes ; y prenant beaucoup, beaucoup trop de plaisir.

- Drago, souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime.

Impensable. Elle n'avait tout de même pas compris ?

- Je t'aime, et je comprends. Et j'adore… J'adore ce que tu me fais… Je t'aime…

Un flot de douceur envahit le Serpentard, rassuré jusqu'à pouvoir en mourir paisiblement dans l'instant. Il embrassa tendrement sa bouche gémissante.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Hermione, murmura-t-il tandis qu'elle s'arquait, n'en pouvant tout simplement plus.

Ils jouirent aussi violement qu'à l'accoutumée mais Drago sentait qu'un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il la croyait. Sa seule peur à présent… c'était de la perdre. Et cette pensée était intolérable.

- Je vais prendre une douche, articula-t-il, essoufflé, en quittant le lit, laissant la jeune fille s'assoupir dans son plaisir.

Drago resta sous l'eau glacée pendant une dizaine de minutes, ne pouvant se résoudre à chauffer l'eau. Les gouttes le vivifiaient et il fallait bien cela pour le calmer.

Hermione.

Il secoua la tête, elle l'obsédait.

Aujourd'hui, Voldemort allait avoir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix et Drago devait reprendre ses esprits à tout prix. Il lui fallait obtenir ces informations et courir les divulguer à l'Ordre. Le Serpentard espérait que les troupes de mangemorts se feraient avoir, mais que les partisans de Dumbledore ne feraient que les capturer. Il fallait que ses parents soient en vie. Le blond se promit d'en toucher un mot à Maugrey. Bientôt, tout serait terminé… Et alors, ils pourraient vivre tous les deux, paisiblement. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait, à présent.

Hermione.

Un spasme de convoitise s'empara de lui ; l'eau devint bouillante. Il s'écarta en étouffant un cri hargneux. Il se sécha prestement, se lança un sort d'habillement puis sortit de la salle de bain. C'était rageant.

Il se pétrifia. Hermione s'habillait avec la sorte d'uniforme qu'elle avait déjà porté. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle rougit mais ne se priva pas de le provoquer un peu. Elle ralentit ses gestes… Enfilant ses sous-vêtements avec lascivité ; caressant sa poitrine et son ventre dans des mouvements très féminins. Tétanisé, Drago parvint tout juste à déglutir, sa mâchoire se contractant douloureusement. Il la détailla de haut en bas avec lenteur. Elle enfila sa chemise et entreprit de la boutonner, lentement, laissant exagérément des boutons pendre. La jeune sorcière enfila ensuite la jupe et la remonta avec grâce le long de ses cuisses ; bien consciente de ce que son mouvement suscitait chez son amant. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser innocemment sur la bouche.

- Quelque chose pour vous servir, Maître ?, susurra-t-elle en prenant une mine candide, les yeux brillants.

Il se retint de faire le moindre geste mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Perverse, railla-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils, feignant un air étonné et tout à fait innocent.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire… Maître…, éluda-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui.

- Débraillée, avec ça, lança-t-il narquoisement en laissant son regard plonger dans son décolleté.

Drago entreprit de reboutonner correctement sa chemise, prenant bien soin d'effleurer sa poitrine.

- Merci… Maître…

Il pouffa de plus belle. Elle lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai tant pervertie…, murmura-t-il en haussant un sourcil satisfait.

- Hmmm…, répondit-elle avec pertinence en laissant glisser sa main sur le torse du blond, se dirigeant dangereusement vers le bas.

Le Serpentard saisit son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre son but et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Ce soir, promit-il. Je dois partir.

Elle afficha une mine boudeuse.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là toute la journée, dit-elle.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable ; il eut d'autant plus envie de la taquiner.

- Oui, on sait tous les deux pourquoi.

- Tout à fait, ajouta-t-elle pour la plus grande surprise de Drago, libérant son poignet de son emprise et reprenant son geste précédent.

Elle laissa sa main glisser entre les jambes du blond, caressant vilement l'objet de ses convoitises. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir, sous une telle caresse, mais il réalisa qu'il fallait se reprendre ! La réunion des mangemorts n'allait pas tarder… La douche, qui l'avait un peu calmé, n'avait finalement servi à rien. Hermione le sentit durcir très vite et elle s'accroupit avec concupiscence.

- Oh, non non non, ordonna Drago. Pas de ça. Je dois partir tout de suite.

- Je ne mettrai pas beaucoup de temmmmps, se plaint-t-elle.

Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait de sa pudeur ?

- Ce soir, répéta-t-il implacablement.

Elle se redressa, mécontente. Il lui adressa un sourire goguenard et transplana.

* * *

**Sacrée Hermione x)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue =)  
**


	8. Chapitre VII

**BONNE LECTURE, LES CRAPULES.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort les regardait, l'air cruel.

- J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles, siffla-t-il.

L'assemblée se crispa, mais on lui percevait des raisons différentes ; certains étaient excités, d'autres avaient peur… Drago, lui, se crispait de dégout.

- Il y a un traitre parmi nous.

Le blond sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Hermione.

- Je connais son identité, je lui laisse dix secondes pour s'avancer courageusement devant moi et si ses réponses à mes questions me conviennent, il restera en vie.

Le Serpentard fut en proie à un dilemme effroyable. Que devait-il faire ?

- Dix… Neuf… Huit…

Le blond ferma les yeux et réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

- Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre…

Drago se sentait si mal qu'il aurait pu vomir…

- Trois… Deux…

Voldemort s'était arrêté de compter. En effet, le traitre s'était avancé. Mais Drago n'avait pas bougé… Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Avery, persiffla le Lord noir. Tu as bien fait de te dénoncer. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi Fenrir Greyback est en vie ? Ainsi que Ronald Weasley ? Et par conséquent comment Bellatrix, toi et Fontague, vous avez pu perdre la maîtrise du combat à un tel point ?

Le mangemort tremblait un peu.

- Fenrir Greyback s'est transformé, mais il y a eu un problème… Il s'est attaqué à Bella. Harry Potter a profité du chaos de la situation pour la tuer et Fenrir Greyback s'est jeté sur Ronald Weasley. Il l'a mordu et s'en est allé alors que Remus Lupin s'était pris les pieds dans le piège à Centaure que nous avions disposé. Fontague et moi, on a essayé de se battre contre Harry Potter mais Lupin s'est transformé à son tour ; nous n'avions pas prévu cela. Il n'était pas censé faire partie du combat et il est évident que la pleine lune n'épargne aucun loup-garou. Furieux, il s'est jeté sur nous et nous avons transplané. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, avec Fontague, pour vous dire que nous étions sortis du combat victorieux.

- Bien. Je savais tout cela mais je voulais t'entendre l'avouer sans mentir une seconde fois. Fontague est morte, je crois que je l'ai trop épuisée dans son lit, cette nuit, railla-t-il alors que les autres mangemorts riaient à leur tour. A moins que ce ne soit les Endoloris que je lui lançais qui aient eu raison d'elle. En tout cas, elle n'était même pas bonne à prendre… Même si morte, j'ai pu aller plus profondément en elle que lorsqu'elle était vivante.

Drago sentit une vague de nausée s'emparer de lui. Salazar, cet homme était un monstre.

- Bien, retourne à ta place Avery. La prochaine fois que tu me mens, je te tue sans hésiter, siffla Voldemort.

Le mangemort acquiesça, soumis, et le Seigneur des ténèbres reprit la parole.

- Nous allons attaquer l'Ordre du Phénix dans trois jours. Ils ont prévu d'aller dans la région des griffons pour les rallier à leur cause, ce que ces stupides créatures vont forcément accepter. Là-bas, d'après mes informations, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey et Nymphadora Tonk s'occuperont de la diplomatie. Ces quatre éléments sont parmi les plus forts de l'Ordre… Et il va sans nul doute que si nous les éliminons, il ne restera plus grand monde… Les gens s'enfuiront, abandonneront ; voire se rallieront à notre camp. Harry Potter sera seul, il ne restera que quelques autres imbéciles… Et là… Nous les éradiquerons.

Voldemort jubilait. Il reprit son souffle, haletant d'excitation.

- Le plan va se dérouler ainsi ; ils vont certainement y aller avec un portoloin ; vous, vous serez déjà là-bas pour les attendre, vous fouillerez tous les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque objet magique et dès que vous l'aurez trouvé, vous le déclarerez en lançant un _Morsmordre_. Grâce à la marque, tout le monde se rassemblera… Et vous les tuerez, bien plus nombreux qu'eux, de toute manière. Tous les mangemorts sont nécessaires ; aucun de vous n'est mis sur le banc, il est temps de faire vos preuves.

Drago retint une grimace. Ils étaient tous mobilisés, alors. C'était très ennuyeux… Mais il le faudrait bien. Il attendit la fin de la réunion et se rendit au ministère de la magie aussitôt.

La sorcière blonde était aux côtés d'un homme grand, noir et assez âgé. Il s'approcha de l'ascenseur et les deux autres personnages le suivirent à leur tour, spontanément, continuant de discuter sans lui prêter attention. Ils entrèrent dans la cage métallique et les portes se fermèrent. La machine amorça une montée et s'arrêta, comme d'habitude.

- C'est Sirius Black, articula l'homme noir d'une voix autoritaire. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Drago Malefoy.

Il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en valait de même pour lui. Cet homme était un cousin de sa mère, c'était curieux de le rencontrer dans de telles circonstances.

- J'ai les informations.

Maugrey et Sirius se lancèrent un regard éloquent et satisfait.

- Remus sera content, murmura Sirius. Dis-nous tout.

- Voldemort compte vous attaquer lorsque vous irez sur les terres des griffons, dans trois jours.

Les deux partisans de Dumbledore eurent une mine paniquée.

- Comment peut-il être au courant de cela ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, mais vous feriez mieux d'y aller demain, les griffons comprendront.

- Ils haïssent ce genre de comportements… Il faut respecter ses engagements avec eux.

- On parle de votre vie et de l'existence de l'alliance que vous essayez de les faire rejoindre.

- C'est vrai, concéda Sirius.

Il eut un silence avant que Drago ne se mette à leur expliquer le plan de Voldemort. Les deux sorciers l'écoutèrent attentivement, comme d'habitude.

- Bien. Et Hermione ? Elle va bien ?, lança Sirius, d'une voix un peu moqueuse.

- On ne peut mieux, railla le Serpentard en songeant à la matinée…

- Ah… La noirceur des Sang-Purs ne l'a toujours pas envahie ?, persévéra narquoisement l'animagus.

Drago faillit rétorquer quelque chose sur les Sang-Purs mais il se rappela que Sirius en était un également et se ravisa.

- Elle devient de plus en plus libidineuse, lâcha le Serpentard, indolent.

Les deux sorciers éclatèrent de rire.

- Lily aussi était devenue comme ça, je m'en souviens…, murmura Sirius, songeant certainement aux parents d'Harry Potter.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Weasley ?

- Aucune pour l'instant, répondit le sorcier, rembruni.

Drago fronça les sourcils. C'était quand même un problème de ne pas savoir s'il était vivant ou mort…

- Bien. Donc demain, rendez-vous ici.

- Vous serez seul ?, demanda-t-il à Maugrey.

- Non.

- Très bien. Je vous rejoindrai dans l'atrium, comme d'habitude.

Ils se séparèrent. Drago fut envahi d'une impatience saisissante… Hermione devait l'attendre…

* * *

Hermione s'ennuyait à en mourir… Elle avait envie de voir Drago et en avait marre de l'attendre tout au long de la journée. Sans rien pour s'occuper, elle regardait la neige tomber à travers la fausse fenêtre. C'était franchement désolant comme vie. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était qu'il vienne et qu'il l'embrasse… Qu'il la plaque contre le lit et… Hermione rougit. C'était incroyable, depuis quelques temps elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à ça. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans la nature de son caractère… Peut-être que passer du temps avec lui et d'en être amoureuse lui tournait la tête mais elle en doutait un peu. Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de sa chambre, frottant ses épaules machinalement. Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour s'occuper ? La bibliothèque l'interpella.

- Ce ne sont que des livres de magie noire…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses jambes la portèrent vers le meuble et elle s'assit en tailleur devant, se triturant les mains sans oser toucher aux ouvrages. Après tout, elle avait toujours eu soif de connaissance, ce n'était pas parce qu'un livre traitait d'un sujet délicat qu'elle ne devait pas se renseigner. Hermione sortit les ouvrages et les posa en pile à côté d'elle afin de tous les examiner. Ils avaient tous une couverture sombre, et donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient précieux, sauf quelques uns qui paraissaient franchement anciens.

- « Magie démoniaque d'un autre temps »…Non… « Sortilèges & Maléfices contre les moldus »… Encore moins… « Les malédictions du Sang-Pur »… Pfff… « Vieille Magie & Pouvoirs du Sang »…

Le dernier ouvrage intéressa fortement Hermione. D'abord parce que le titre n'était pas si horrible et ensuite parce que la couverture représentait un cœur humain entrelacé de filaments nacrés. Contrairement aux autres grimoires dont les couvertures étaient des personnes semblant hurler de souffrance (visiblement des moldus), ce manuel semblait tout à fait inoffensif. Hermione s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Les pages étaient jaunies par le temps et une odeur de vieux parchemin s'échappa dans l'air. La jeune sorcière inspira à plein nez, se sentant à nouveau dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

_**Vieille Magie & Pouvoirs du Sang.**_

_Tout au long des siècles, la magie s'est transformée. La vieille magie et les anciennes pratiques ont été abandonnées. Les rites, les sacrifices (Sacrorum) et les vénérations des Damnés et Prêtresses (Sacerdos Otis) ont cessé et le monde magique est entré dans une ère de cohabitation et de partage avec les autres peuples magiques. Cet ouvrage a pour but de retracer ces anciennes pratiques et les anciens sorts (certains bien plus efficaces et plus dangereux que ceux de notre époque) afin de vous initier à cette ancienne magie qui fait indubitablement partie de notre héritage. Seront également expliquées les différentes malédictions et les fissures entre les Sangs._

Viviana Inch & Cross Malefoy.

_Chapitre I. Ampramento, techniques d'illusions. _

Φ _Runes & Invocations_

Ψ _Sorts & Anti-sorts_

Ϟ _Descendance_

_Chapitre II. Amortentia, la magie avant la potion._

ϕ _Histoire _

Ϯ _Amour & Attirance_

ϗ _Reproduction des effets_

_Chapitre III. Purefacio, l'attraction du sang._

ͻ _Phénomènes _

ͼ _Magie informulée & Sang-Pur_

ͽ _Transcendance & Sang-Impur_

Hermione lut le sommaire avec attention. Un des auteurs semblait être un Malefoy, étonnant. Visiblement, le livre n'était pas si terrible que cela ; il traitait de la vieille magie et la jeune sorcière avait déjà lu maints ouvrages dessus. Elle ne se risqua donc pas à tourner les pages, plus particulièrement attirée par le chapitre trois.

**Purefacio, l'attraction du sang.**

Introduction.

_Longtemps, les Sang-Purs désirèrent épurer le sang des sorciers, voulant annihiler toute trace de celui des moldus dans leurs veines. Un tel phénomène encensa ainsi les mariages avec des membres de familles pures. On eut tôt fait d'organiser des rites de purification de sang ; à cette occasion, le Sang-Impur était saigné à blanc ; un maître de cérémonie, Sang-pur, jetait le sort **Purefacio** sur le sang et aussitôt, alors que les autres Sang-Purs de l'assemblée déversaient une ou plusieurs gouttes de leur propre sang ; on transfusait tout le liquide à l'ancien Sang-Impur. Ces réunions furent interdites car on réclamait l'éradication des Sang-Impurs, et non pas leur réhabilitation. _

_Il eut une vague de terreur (1675-1734) et les Sang-Impurs se cachèrent, mentirent sur leurs identités. Aujourd'hui, il est impossible de confirmer que toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ne soient composées que de sorciers pure-souche._

_Plus tard, certains mages de la confrérie Sanctimonia confirmèrent que le sang des Nés-Moldus n'était pas si sale que les Sang-Purs désiraient le croire. En effet, ils firent subir des sortilèges à différents types de sangs et confirmèrent que le sang pur **appelait** le sang impur, et réciproquement. On précisa alors qu'il s'agissait tout simplement d'une vieille magie dont on ne connaissait pas l'origine. De la même manière que l'Amortentia, cette vieille magie est redoutable ; Même si un(e) Sang-Pur(e) est confronté(e) avec un(e) Sang-Impur(e), rien ne se passera si les deux personnes ne se sentent pas attirées. **Cependant**, si les deux personnes s'attirent mutuellement et qu'il y a relation, les sangs s'appelleront à travers les corps. Dans ce cas très précis, il ne faut jamais entrer en contact direct avec le sang de l'autre personne. La magie deviendrait alors si forte que les individus seraient indissociables. Les deux personnes auraient subitement une soif indicible de l'autre et ne sauraient supporter une trop longue absence, ou un éloignement brutal. De la même manière que l'amour fait partie de la vieille magie, cette magie confirme que les personnes étaient destinées à se rencontrer et à mener leur vie ensemble. Séparer ces deux personnes les conduirait à la mort. _

_Le phénomène est baptisé **Magnésie**. _

_Affirmer que Magnésie serait la seule cause de l'indissociabilité des deux personnes serait occulter les plus grandes exceptions qui confirmèrent la règle ; Savannah Newman et Estillio Londubat, Taroa Magnabella et Emmett Bones, Ammerio Van der Garner et Esabella Potter… Tous ces grands modèles d'alliances entre Sang-Purs et Nés Moldus n'ont pas été pleinement atteints par le phénomène Magnésie. Les sorciers concernés ont pourtant vu des modifications plus ou moins légères s'ancrer dans leurs caractères. La dés-inhibition au moment de l'acte charnel, la sensation de manque continuelle en absence de l'autre, l'inquiétude perpétuelle, la violence et le dépérissement. Certains spécialistes ont précisé qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un dépassement de l'**amour** et d'une dépendance due à l'affection et à l'attirance. _

_Magnésie ne serait donc qu'un phénomène exacerbé de l'amour, que les moldus appellent **coup de foudre** sans pouvoir autrement l'expliquer._

Hermione déglutissait difficilement… Elle se rappelait très bien avoir léché les griffures ensanglantées sur le torse de Drago… Et ils s'étaient donné un baiser ensanglanté lorsqu'il lui avait mordu la langue… Mais en y réfléchissant bien, même avant avoir gouté à son sang, et réciproquement, elle perdait déjà ses inhibitions en sa présence. Tout n'était pas causé par la magie, elle le sentait. Oui, elle sentait qu'elle aimait sincèrement Drago Malefoy, bien que ce fût très effrayant. Elle continua sa lecture ; enrayer Magnésie ne semblait pas être possible ; la mort d'un individu de type Magnétique ne signifiait en rien la fin de la Magnésie en elle-même. Par contre existait un anti-sort. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Prononcez lentement, distinctement et trois fois

Magnesia, sanguinolentia, sanguinolentus, sanguinem alicujus haurire, hauriendus aut dandus est sanguis, cohibere, suprimere.

Magnésie s'estompera au bout de trois jours. Si l'attirance perdure, Magnésie n'est pas responsable de l'indissociabilité de votre alliance.

Hermione ferma l'ouvrage. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. La jeune sorcière savait au fond de son cœur de Née-Moldue que son sang n'y était pour rien. La dés-inhibition ne la gênait pas et ne semblait pas non plus gêner Drago. Il était donc inutile d'en lire davantage.

Elle décida de remettre les livres à leur place avant que Drago n'arrive. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaitre une telle information. Rangeant rapidement les livres, elle réfléchissait intérieurement. _« Aujourd'hui, il est impossible de confirmer que toutes les familles de Sang-Purs ne soient composées que de sorciers pure-souche. »_… Après tout, il était bien possible que Drago ait du sang moldu dans les veines. Elle étouffa un rire nerveux ; quelle ironie. Elle s'assit sur le lit, se laissant tomber en arrière, les bras en croix. Drago apparut dans la chambre.

Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit pour se placer au dessus. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage quand elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous les genoux et bras du blond.

- Salut…, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit moqueusement et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, sale idiot…, chuchota-t-elle en l'enlaçant pour le coller contre elle.

- Evidemment. L'absence d'un Malefoy est toujours une torture pour ces demoiselles.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

- Ne me fais pas croire que t'as d'autres prisonnières, comme moi, dans d'autres chambres, et que tu nous rends visite chacune notre tour. Voilà donc pourquoi t'es si fatigué !, se moqua la jeune sorcière.

- T'as tout compris, Granger.

- En tout cas, là, c'est mon tour et je compte bien en profiter, lança-t-elle en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Drago sourit et se laissa faire.

- Mais qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger serait complètement accro à Drago Malefoy…, murmura-t-il, lui faisant repenser à sa dernière lecture.

- Le destin, railla-t-elle avant de le plaquer contre le lit. Et il m'a aussi promis que tu me ferais l'amour tout de suite, donc je compte sur toi.

Le Serpentard fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Peut-être que nous devrions dîner d'abord, lança-t-il en prenant l'air d'hésiter.

Elle le frappa et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Malheureusement, elle pensa à la saleté de livre qu'elle avait lu et arrêta son geste. Drago lui lança une œillade étonnée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment, Drago ? Ou tu aimes juste coucher avec moi ?

Une bouffée de rage envahit le blond.

- Quoi, tu oses me poser la question ?, siffla-t-il.

- J'ai tellement peur que tu disparaisses…, murmura-t-elle, accablée.

Il se calma un peu et décida de la rassurer.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Il ne se voyait pas faire tout ce qu'il faisait avec l'Ordre et le complot contre Voldemort s'il ne l'aimait pas. Des filles dans son lit, il n'avait pas besoin de risquer sa vie pour en avoir… Alors oui, de toute évidence, avait-il envie de dire. Seulement elle n'était pas au courant des actions qu'il menait et il ne comptait pas l'en informer pour l'instant ; tout comme elle ne comptait pas lui parler de la lecture instructive qu'elle avait eu, quelques instants avant qu'il ne revienne.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, je peux continuer, provoqua-t-elle en reprenant plus férocement encore l'arrachage des boutons.

Mais Drago était un peu refroidi ; si elle posait la question, c'était qu'elle doutait. Il avait donc fait naitre le doute en elle… C'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Il se détesta tandis qu'elle lui embrassait les muscles du torse. Le Serpentard sentait les lèvres douces de son amante caresser sa peau et sa poitrine se compressa. Comment pouvait-il une bonne fois pour toutes lui prouver qu'elle était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Sa langue passa entre ses lèvres et commença une danse sensuelle sur le torse de Drago. Elle avait bien l'intention de continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé le matin même. Il réfléchissait encore lorsqu'une caresse le sortit de ses pensées. Une caresse indécente. Sans le contrôler, il émit un gémissement. Un petit rire résonna puis s'interrompit dans un _hmmm _excitant. Hermione faisait de rapides va et viens en regardant les expressions faciales de Drago. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda faire tandis qu'elle fermait les siens, jouant avec sa langue, savourant le fait de lui faire plaisir. Il lâchait des soupirs de satisfaction qui la confortaient dans ses gestes ; elle était plus confiante. Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas une spécialiste du genre… Mais elle avait tant envie de lui prodiguer du bien-être, c'était ce qui comptait. Elle continua de jouer avec le membre de Drago pendant de nombreuses minutes mais il était soucieux.

- Hermione… Tu devrais arrêter…

Elle comprit là où il venait en venir mais cela ne l'effraya pas vraiment. Il l'avait déjà fait maintes fois en elle… La jeune sorcière afficha un sourire rassurant et continua le traitement qu'elle lui prodiguait.

- Hermione, je suis sérieux…, gémit-il.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la souiller davantage. Mais elle ne le laissa pas s'échapper et accéléra le mouvement. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, l'avertissant du danger imminent mais elle l'ignora royalement et lorsqu'il jouit, elle le garda dans sa bouche, jusqu'à la fin.

- Hermione… Hermione, murmurait-il, effaré d'avoir osé.

Bon, ce n'était pas un régal mais elle l'avait fait pour lui et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle l'aimait et elle emmerdait la prétendue Magnésie si elle n'était pas de l'amour ! Parce que c'était de ça dont il s'agissait ! Lui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Le faire à ces autres trainées, oui. Le faire à n'importe quelle autre fille, oui. Mais elle ? Non. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la traina dans la salle de bain.

- Recrache.

Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche avec un petit sourire.

- Trop tard.

- Vraiment, tu es une idiote !, s'énerva-t-il, plus en colère contre lui que contre elle.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Rince-toi la bouche… J'ai honte, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur son front, désespéré.

Elle s'exécuta lentement et il la regarda faire avec attention et culpabilité.

- Plus jamais ça, lui dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Pourquoi ?, finit-elle par demander, un peu vexée.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de souiller ta bouche. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui !

- Tu ne m'as pas souillée, Drago ! Ne sois pas ridicule, tu vois bien que c'est ce que je voulais !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien mais il décida de se taire.

- Merci…, lâcha-t-il, un peu pantois.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

- Merci à toi d'avoir dit que je n'étais pas n'importe qui… Mais tu sais… J'aime te faire plaisir, j'aime l'idée d'arriver à te faire…enfin tu sais…

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il en valait donc de même pour elle ? Ils s'enlacèrent et il finit par la porter comme une mariée au lit de noces. Drago l'enserra dans ses bras et fit apparaitre des cerises. Il n'avait pas mangé de la journée et elle devait avoir faim, elle aussi. Pendant une heure, ils s'amusèrent à se nourrir l'un, l'autre en discutant comme des enfants ; se disputant gentiment et flirtant comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Bientôt, elle s'endormit dans ses bras et le sommeil finit par avoir raison de lui également.

* * *

Le lendemain, Voldemort répéta la même chose que la veille, en ajoutant des détails ; il devait ignorer que l'Ordre avait changé ses plans. En tout cas, lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, il saurait qu'il y avait un vrai traitre parmi les mangemorts et cela, c'était très inquiétant. Drago se rendit à l'atrium où la sorcière blonde l'attendait avec un autre homme, de dos, brun. Il fallait être fou pour ne pas reconnaitre cette silhouette maigre et ces cheveux ébouriffés. Le Serpentard sourit sous la capuche noire qui lui cachait le visage, comme à l'accoutumée. Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'ascenseur et comme à l'ordinaire, il se bloqua après une petite ascension.

- Potter…, lança Drago avec un ricanement.

- Malefoy, répondit Harry d'une voix ferme.

- Eh bien, je pourrais dire « cela fait un bail » si j'étais heureux de te revoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas alors je préfère « faisons vite »…

Harry Potter était encore plus maigre qu'auparavant mais le blond attribua cela au fait que ses deux plus proches amis n'étaient plus avec lui et que le nombre de morts ne cessait de croître. Le brun sourit toutefois, sans doute heureux de constater que des choses ne changeraient jamais, comme sa rivalité avec le Serpentard.

- Alors, Hermione va bien ?, s'enquit-il un peu ironique.

- Oh ouais… Faut dire que rester avec moi, ça revigore les jeunes filles…, railla-t-il.

Le brun ne fit pas de remarque sur le sens pervers de la phrase, jugeant cela bien trop _bizarre_.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire qu'hier, si ce n'est que Vous-savez-qui fonce complètement dans le mur, lança Drago dans un silence.

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

Drago Malefoy faillit laisser éclater son masque d'impassibilité -chose qu'il ne faisait qu'avec _Elle_-, mais il se contint au dernier moment.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois concerné, Potter, persiffla Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Je suis venu pour parler d'elle, pour te rappeler qu'elle n'est pas à toi…

Le Serpentard serra la main sur sa baguette.

- Pardon ?

- Elle et Ron étaient ensemble.

C'était comme si on compressait lentement le cœur du blond, qui se sentait envahi d'une rage sans nom.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Weasmoche, cracha Drago avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Ouais, on a couché ensemble. Plusieurs fois même… Et je ne l'ai pas contrainte, figure-toi…

- Pourtant, cela ne m'aurait pas tellement étonné…, railla Harry sans joie.

- Ferme ta gueule, Potter. Si tu veux continuer à avoir des infos sur Voldy et sur les mangemerdes… je ne te conseille pas de continuer à me provoquer…

- Je ne viens que pour te prévenir. Dès qu'elle reviendra parmi nous, elle te jettera. Ron et elle, c'est bien plus fort que tu ne peux le penser et toi, tu n'es rien…

Drago se jeta sur lui et lui balança son poing droit dans la mâchoire, Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de réagir et les deux adolescents commencèrent une violente bagarre dans la cage exiguë qu'était l'ascenseur.

- Toi qu'aimes tant les moldus, je vais t'exploser la gueule à leur sauce !, s'écria Malefoy en lui donnant de violents coups dans l'estomac.

Ils furent écartés l'un de l'autre par les bras puissants de Fol-Œil.

- Ca suffit !, hurla-t-il.

- C'est moi qui l'ait dépucelée, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle m'oublie de si tôt, siffla Drago en souriant narquoisement. Et je t'assure qu'elle adore quand je la _prends_.

Maugrey donna un coup de bras dans l'estomac du Serpentard.

- Si tu l'aimes, parle-mieux, avorton !

Le Serpentard le fusilla du regard mais il avait raison.

- Oui… Je me lui laissé emporter… Mais l'idée générale était là, éluda-t-il en glaçant Harry de son regard anthracite. Personne ne se mettra entre nous, et je ne te conseille pas d'essayer si tu tiens à la vie…

- Ah oui ? Et tu crois qu'elle te le pardonnera ?, jubila Harry.

Il n'avait pas tort…

- Je me débrouillerai pour qu'on croit à un accident, railla le blond. Ce ne sera pas trop dur avec ta maladresse d'abruti…

- Sale Serpentard de mes deux…

Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillaient du regard, furieux.

- Je m'en vais, si c'est pour entendre des trucs pareils, avertit Drago. C'est pour elle que je le fais, pas pour toi, Potter !

Un air surpris s'afficha quelques secondes sur le visage d'Harry. Il décida de se taire. Mais après tout, le Serpentard n'avait rien de plus à ajouter et ils se séparèrent là, tous d'une humeur massacrante…

* * *

Les mangemorts étaient de plus en plus excités. Drago contemplait le spectacle avec une certaine satisfaction et une appréhension sourde. S'ils savaient… S'ils savaient à quel point ils seraient déçus… Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient déjà revenus.

Hermione, elle, avait lu tous les autres bouquins pour cesser de songer à la Magnésie. Elle avait même prit des notes, comme si elle avait un devoir à rendre. Lorsque Drago était revenu et qu'il l'avait vue penchée sur des bouquins de magie noire, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'ennuyait et il avait disparut en lui disant de l'attendre ; comme si elle pouvait aller autre part, de toute manière. Il réapparut, les mains derrière le dos, avec un sourire goguenard.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle était très impatiente de savoir ce que c'était mais n'en laissa rien paraître devant l'air arrogant du blond.

- Tiens…, lui dit-il, devinant son excitation.

Il lui tendait sa baguette et elle bondit de joie.

- Oh, merci, merci, merci !!, s'écria-t-elle gaiement.

Drago la regardait sauter partout avec un petit sourire. Tout à coup, elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- A nous deux, Drago Malefoy !, plaisanta-t-elle en le saucissonnant à terre avec un sortilège.

Il se libéra aisément et lui bloqua les jambes.

- _Finite Incantatem _!, chantonna-t-elle en sautant derrière le lit.

L'avantage de Drago résidait dans son excellence en matière de sortilèges informulés, et il avait donc le privilège de la surprise.

_Accio_ baguette, pensa-t-il avec force.

Et la baguette sauta de la main d'Hermione pour atterrir dans celle de Drago qui lui lança un sourire dévastateur.

- Alors Granger ? On fulmine ?

En effet, la jeune fille affichait une mine boudeuse et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, mécontente du déroulement des événements.

- Ce n'est absolument pas juste, protesta-t-elle.

Il transplana pour arriver derrière elle et lui faire peur.

- Ca non plus ce n'est pas normal !, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches.

- Que veux-tu, je suis plus fort que toi, c'est la vie…, répondit-il plâtement en prenant l'air d'une star accablée.

- Saleté !

Elle se jeta sur lui pour récupérer sa baguette, en vain. Il finit par lui rendre, complètement épuisé par les fous rires qu'il avait contractés, les uns après les autres, tandis qu'elle tentait de se battre contre lui.

Une explosion violente résonna dans le bâtiment et le secoua, Hermione s'écroula par terre tandis que Drago fut projeté contre un mur.

- Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!

Des cris et des voix s'élevèrent ; Drago donna un coup de baguette en direction de la fenêtre et elle disparut, laissant place à sa jumelle qui donnait sur le véritable extérieur. Il se précipita vers l'ouverture et regarda ce qui se produisait. De la fumée s'élevait du bâtiment.

- Je dois y aller Hermione…, murmura-t-il, effaré. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe ! Garde ta baguette et reste cachée dans la salle de bain, je pense que c'est le plus sûr. Surtout si quelqu'un entre, défends-toi ! Et n'hésites pas à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables !

Elle l'embrassa prestement en agréant à ses dernières paroles, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain avant de jeter un _Collaporta_ contre la porte.

Drago quitta les lieux immédiatement, se rendant sur les lieux de la bataille. Il n'y avait aucun membre de l'Ordre mais il reconnut Fenrir Greyback se battre un peu plus loin, ainsi que Ronald Weasley. Le roux avait l'air furieux et paniqué, lorsqu'il vit Drago, il se précipita sur lui.

- Toi !!! Où est-elle ??!!, s'égosilla-t-il.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et transplana avec Ronald Weasley loin du champ de bataille.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Weasley ?! Tout l'Ordre est mobilisé pour te rechercher et toi tu restes avec Greyback !

Weasley tiqua sérieusement.

- Pardon ? Tu me parles de l'Ordre, TOI ? Alors que tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort !

Le Serpentard grimaça.

- Je suis un espion, je travaille pour l'Ordre, désormais, imbécile. Je suis celui d'entre vous qui prend certainement le plus de risques, tu te rends compte que si ça se trouve, avec tes stupidités, tout est fichu ?!

- Ferme ta gueule, Malefoy ! Greyback m'a dit qu'il retournait sa veste et que si je voulais récupérer Hermione, je n'avais qu'à m'allier avec eux.

- Es-tu STUPIDE ?!, tonna Drago. Greyback est fou et veut juste un monde où les loups-garous règnent, il s'en contre-fiche de toi !!! Il ne sait même pas qui est Granger, j'en suis sûr !!... Es-tu devenu un loup-garou ?!

- OUI !, cracha Weasley, profondément secoué.

Drago recula.

- Granger est avec moi, je la protège, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais rentrer à l'Ordre tout de suite ! Ils t'expliqueront tout !, gronda-t-il.

- Je ne partirais pas sans Hermione !, cria-t-il avec hargne, les yeux déments.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle reparte avec toi. Cela risquerait de tous nous trahir et je refuse de la laisser mourir.

Ronald Weasley crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, demanda-t-il, hébété.

Le Serpentard maintînt implacablement le regard.

- Elle n'a pas besoin de toi pour la protéger, là ou elle est. Je m'en charge et toi, va-t-en. Retourne au QG, ils t'expliqueront tous et Lupin t'aidera pour… le reste.

Le roux afficha une mine si ahurie et si triste que Drago eut envie de lui rire au nez. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle. Il était face au pire de ses rivaux, vivant, et réclamant la femme qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

- Je dois partir, lâcha Drago, elle doit m'attendre et j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Il disparut et le roux resta là, immobile et surtout pétrifié. Le vent sifflait, et en son for intérieur, il se sentit vide.

* * *

**Quand je pense qu'il est 01h45 du matin là. Vous savez, j'vais vous raconter vite fait ma vie, vous allez calculer... Ça doit faire genre un an, un an et demi que je ne me couche plus avant 2h. Le fait est que je ne tiens plus debout, à présent. Mais bon journée chargée + soirée chargée = galère tardive sur fanfiction puisque je ne pouvais poster mes chapitres avant et que voilà, je tenais à le faire. Je suis une sainte, je sais. **

**Quoique une sainte...**

**Bien, et sinon, les affaires culturelles belges en Chine ?**

**Je déconne.**

**Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews ! **

**MERCI DE M'AVOIR LUE. **

**_De la part d'une loque qui vous aime._  
**


	9. Chapitre VIII

Drago transplana dans la chambre… La porte de la salle de bain était défoncée et on entendait des cris à l'intérieur. Le blond se précipita et vit Hermione aux prises avec deux mangemorts qu'il reconnut sans peine ; Nott et Flint. La jeune sorcière se débattait avec force contre les deux lâches qui l'attaquaient ; visiblement, elle avait perdu sa baguette. De longues estafilades barraient son visage et ses jambes, provoquant une envie de meurtre à Drago. Envahi par une colère monumentale, le Serpentard brandit sa baguette et fit valser les deux vendus de Voldemort contre un mur. Aussitôt ils se redressèrent mais ils n'eurent le temps de rien ; Drago venait de leur infliger le sortilège Doloris. Ils se tortillaient et hurlaient de douleur, subissant certainement la pire des tortures. Mais c'était encore un traitement trop doux pour une telle vermine, se dit Drago. Le blond se mit à rire en les regardant se secouer, agonisants. Hermione se jeta à ses pieds et le supplia d'arrêter un tel massacre. Il lui jeta un regard noir ; ne savait-elle pas se défendre, cette imbécile ?! Pourquoi croyait-elle qu'il lui avait rendu sa baguette. Le monde des mangemorts n'était pas celui d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Emporté dans sa fureur, il la dégagea de son chemin d'un geste brusque et elle alla s'écraser pitoyablement un peu plus loin.

- Je vais vous buter, parasites !, cracha-t-il en s'approchant plus près des deux mangemorts qui hurlaient à la mort, les faisant d'autant plus souffrir en levant sa baguette un peu plus haut.

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils eurent sombré dans la folie. Il brandit sa baguette et…

- _Avada Kedavra_ !, siffla Malefoy sans aucune pitié.

Les deux corps cessèrent de bouger, inanimés, mais le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec eux.

- _Incendio_ !

Devant l'air terrifié d'Hermione, les deux silhouettes prirent feu et disparurent rapidement dans des flammes ardentes. Le blond se tourna vers elle, la glaçant de son regard cruel et avide.

- Toi…, murmura-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras brusquement.

Il la conduit dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit, sans vergogne.

- Tu ne sais donc pas te défendre, petite sotte ?!

Trop choquée pour parler, elle se mit à pleurer, mais cela n'émût pas le Serpentard qui la fusilla du regard.

- As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'ils voulaient te faire ?!, persiffla-t-il presque sadiquement, As-tu envie que je te montre ?!!

Elle pleura de plus belle, ne comprenant plus celui qu'elle aimait.

- Drago… je, commença-t-elle en hoquetant. Pardon, Drago…

Il ne put se contenir davantage et la gifla.

- Jamais… Ne me refais plus jamais ça !, tempêta-t-il. Tu ne sais pas… Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti… Tu ne sais pas comme j'ai eu peur…, faiblit-il soudain.

Le Serpentard l'attrapa avec violence et la serra contre lui comme jamais. Il ferma les yeux, essayant vainement de se calmer… Et dire qu'il l'avait frappé… Mais il n'arriva pas à s'en vouloir. Elle était vraiment stupide de ne pas s'être défendue plus hardiment. N'était-elle pas, soi-disant, une vaillante Gryffondor ?!

- Drago… Tu me fais mal, gémit-elle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et serra davantage, à la limite de lui broyer les côtes… Lorsqu'il desserra son emprise, ce ne fut que pour l'embrasser avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucun plaisir dans ce baiser ; juste de la colère et un besoin vital de la sentir contre ses lèvres ; à lui ; encore vivante et dans ses bras. Elle étouffait des plaintes mais il s'en fichait, dardant tout son corps de baisers brusques. Il avait _besoin_ de se sentir en elle. Maintenant. Mais elle se débattait, la garce, se dit-il.

- Drago, arrête ! Tu me fais vraiment mal, s'écriait-elle en agitant ses pauvres petits bras frêles.

Il la plaqua au lit de plus belle, lui cassant le poignet droit en le tordant afin de la faire taire.

- Je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime…, s'époumona-t-elle, larmoyante.

Le Serpentard se figea. Qu'était-il en train de faire, au juste ? Elle le regardait si tristement. Il se sentit essoufflé et se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire…?, murmura-t-il, perdu.

Elle l'enserra par derrière dans une étreinte rassurante.

- Ca va, ca va… Je n'ai rien…, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tandis qu'elle lui caressait le visage. Je vais bien… Mon Drago…

Le Serpentard sentit sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains tremblantes. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Il entendit un _« Accio Baguette »_ et elle dût lui lancer un sortilège de paix car il perdit connaissance aussitôt.

* * *

Hermione était fâchée.

Tout au long de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre de nombreux sorts et des tas d'autres éclaircissements sur le monde de la magie. Cependant, la jeune sorcière finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Son apprentissage était complètement vierge de magie médicale… Drago dormait plutôt paisiblement et elle ne souhaitait pas le réveiller, toutefois ses blessures la faisaient vraiment souffrir ; de multiples bleus constellaient son corps, et elle était recouvertes d'égratignures et d'entailles en tout genre… En plus de cela, elle était sûre d'avoir la cheville foulée et le poignet cassé. Il avait été si violent ; elle se rappela de la peur qui l'avait alors envahie. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aurait jamais tuée, cependant elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui aurait épargné la torture. Si c'était lui, il devait considérer cela comme une punition pour sa propre-impuissance. Et la sienne. Car assurément, en la faisant souffrir, il se faisait souffrir aussi. Et il devait être si furieux de l'avoir retrouvé dans cet état. Hermione savait depuis longtemps que provoquer un Malefoy était une tentative de suicide. Bien des fois, elle lui avait résisté et elle savait ce qu'il en coutait… Toutefois elle avait bien vu la façon dont il se comportait à présent avec elle ; beaucoup plus tendre, toujours aussi taquin et arrogant mais elle savait qu'il ne faisait ça que pour l'énerver. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il avait considérablement changé, et ce en peu de temps. Alors elle devrait se montrer patiente, elle en avait conscience, pour qu'il perde la violence qui l'habitait. Il ne l'occulterait probablement jamais complètement ; une ombre cruelle était enfouie en lui, elle le savait bien ; mais elle se devait d'essayer de l'apaiser. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement.

La jeune fille l'imagina se réveiller et se mettre en colère lorsqu'il verrait son état effroyable. Le sortilège de paix n'en avait plus pour très longtemps… Elle décida de le réveiller à sa manière. S'installant à califourchon sur lui, elle enleva sa chemise et se coucha sur son torse, l'embrassant doucement dans le cou. Le cœur du blond accéléra ; il était en train de s'éveiller. Elle caressa amoureusement sa jugulaire avec le bout de son nez. Il posa ses mains sur son dos, caressant ses omoplates nues, sentant avec effroi les striures qui s'incrustaient dans sa peau.

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il, désespéré.

- Pardon, Drago…, lui chuchota-t-elle en continuant à l'embrasser pour le calmer. Je te demande vraiment pardon… Je pensais que j'allais arriver à me défendre… Mais… Je n'ai pas pu… Je n'ai pas réussi.

Il poussa un soupir et la repoussa, l'allongeant doucement sur le lit tandis qu'il se levait. Sa baguette s'éleva dans l'air et il l'attrapa.

- Déshabille-toi.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton fatigué et amer. Elle s'exécuta tristement. Lorsqu'il vit l'état du corps qu'il aimait tant parcourir de ses mains, il grimaça.

- _Corpus purus aum._

Toutes les blessures disparurent mais les douleurs internes restaient bien présentes. Elle n'osa pas lui rappeler qu'il lui avait cassé le poignet et se tut. Lui aussi resta silencieux, évaluant les résultats de son sort en détaillant le corps de sa bien-aimée. Il jetait de brefs coups d'œil à son visage, pour voir sa réaction, mais elle se laissait regarder sans rien dire, se sentant certainement trop coupable pour l'empêcher de la dévisager. Ses yeux métalliques étaient d'un transperçant profond et ils finissaient toujours par la happer. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa son ventre de sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- _Luxuria ae_.

Un désir violent s'empara d'elle et elle s'arqua sous le choc. Il sourit.

- … Je ne t'en veux pas… Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sort ?!, haleta-t-elle en s'entourant machinalement des draps.

- C'est toi qui devrais m'en vouloir… ! Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, continua-t-il en pointant une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur elle.

Elle s'arcbouta contre le matelas dans un gémissement merveilleux.

- Alors… Tu vois… J'essaie de me faire pardonner…

Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre ; ce plaisir était factice, elle le sentait. Et surtout, il suait la magie noire. Mais comment dire ; prononcé par Drago, qui en plus contemplait le spectacle, cela ajoutait une véritable excitation qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle se laissa donc emporter dans le flot de désir.

Il leva une fois de plus la baguette. Elle criait à n'en plus pouvoir. Ce sort était exactement comme le Doloris du plaisir. Drago la regardait se tordre de jouissance avec une sorte de délectation malsaine. Il avait appris ce sort en tombant sur un livre pas très catholique dans la bibliothèque Malefoyenne ; il ne devait pas être très connu et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point il était efficace. Drago cessa de faire bouger sa baguette, elle tressautait encore de plaisir, allongée dans le lit. Il la laissa là, se rendant dans la salle de bain. Il ne restait que les restes calcinés des mangemorts qui étaient là, la veille.

- _Evanesco_, lança le Serpentard avec un air écœuré. _Recurvite. Reparo_, articula-t-il rapidement afin que la salle de bain retrouve son aspect habituel.

Après avoir réhabilité l'état de la pièce d'eau, il revint dans la chambre. Hermione s'était redressée et le regardait, pivoine.

- Tu connais des sorts… effrayants…, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu en veux encore ?, se moqua-t-il, narquois.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant tout de même. Cet homme était vraiment le pire qu'elle connaissait, et celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout, malgré cela.

- Bien. Je m'absente, je dois aller en mission. Je reviendrais plus tard. _Je t'en supplie_, sois _prudente_ et _par pitié_, défends-toi _mieux que ça_.

- Oui, promit-elle. Tu vas me manquer, fais très attention.

- A mon retour, j'aurais très certainement d'excellentes nouvelles à t'annoncer…, murmura-t-il, mystérieux.

Il s'approcha et l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Dès que je rentre, je te fais l'amour, affirma-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- J'espère bien. Un jour sans, je me demande comment je vais tenir, se moqua-t-elle.

- Essaie les travaux manuels en pensant à moi, _Granger_… Tu vas jouir comme une folle.

Hermione lui envoya un coup dans l'abdomen, un peu rouge.

- Tais-toi, imbécile, et reviens-moi vite.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et il transplana alors qu'il était encore contre ses lèvres… Ne pouvant se résoudre à les quitter autrement.

Il apparût au ministère de la magie ; apparemment, il y avait de légers détails de dernière minute à mettre au point. Les visages des membres de l'Ordre s'éclairèrent d'un sourire lorsqu'ils le virent approcher. Drago leur lança un regard interrogatif et les autres sourirent de plus belle…

* * *

- Où sont-ils ?, répéta Voldemort avec une voix plus menaçante encore.

Le silence perdurait dans l'assemblée.

- J'avais ordonné la mobilisation de tous les mangemorts !, tempêta-t-il

- Ils se sont peut-être enfuis, suggéra une femme.

Il se tourna vers lui, hésitant à la tuer. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient enfuis. Sa question était rhétorique. Mais enfin il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore des effectifs ; le Seigneur des ténèbres préférait ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés avec l'Ordre du Phénix. La veille, ils avaient tué toute la troupe de Fenrir Greyback, sauf ceux qui leur avaient assuré revenir dans leur camp, perdant encore une masse importante de leurs forces. Les loups-garous avaient été de solides alliés mais ils avaient préféré jouer les séparatistes. Mais il n'était plus l'heure de songer à une telle perte car il était temps d'y aller.

- Que tout le monde transplane à l'endroit prévu. D'après nos informations, les membres de l'Ordre arriveront peu après vous grâce à un portoloin ; tachez de le retrouver rapidement. Ne revenez pas avant de les avoir tués ; sinon c'est moi qui vous tuerai. Et vous savez très bien que je vous retrouverai, quoiqu'il advienne.

L'assemblée transplana tandis que Voldemort caressait la tête de Nagini avec tendresse.

- Qu'ils crèvent tous…, murmura-t-il.

* * *

Les mangemorts étaient sur place, cherchant le portoloin grâce à des formules. Le problème était qu'ils en trouvèrent une bonne douzaine… à seize heures précises, les portoloins s'activèrent et laissèrent apparaître deux bonnes cinquantaines de personnes, baguettes en main ; ainsi que certains griffons et quelques loups du sud à l'air féroce. Malefoy savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de se produire pour avoir écouté avec attention le discours de Maugrey, la veille. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire ; ainsi tous les mangemorts seraient capturés ou tués et ne seraient donc pas revenus les mains vides en assurant à Voldemort qu'il y avait un traitre parmi eux. Maintenant, cela pouvait n'importe lequel d'entre eux et Voldemort ne les aurait pas face à lui pour pratiquer sa légilimencie. En plus de cela, Drago pouvait sans peine sauver ses parents sans éveiller les soupçons puisqu'ils seraient capturés, comme il l'avait expressément demandé. Un seul gros problème restait ; Hermione. Drago devait à tout prix transplaner dans la chambre et la récupérer après la fin des hostilités ; le Seigneur des ténèbres ne verrait probablement jamais la différence entre la présence ou l'absence d'un Sang-de-bourbe. Cependant, il savait qu'il sentirait sa présence à lui, et cela, c'était très problématique. Il valait mieux que ce soit un membre de l'Ordre qui y aille, et si possible un membre que Voldemort ne connaissait pas… Réfléchissant, il était en haut d'un arbre, épargné par la moindre attaque des sorciers ; tous se fixaient en bas, là où les sortilèges pleuvaient. Les griffons, intelligents, ne venaient pas l'attaquer et les loups avaient bien mieux à faire. Il contempla le spectacle en pensant à Hermione et à leur prochaine libération. Cela restait un événement majeur. Et dire que soudain, il se rendait presque directement responsable de la perte du Seigneur des ténèbres ; lui, Drago Malefoy. Le Serpentard étouffa un rire ; c'était simple, les sorciers de sa maison étaient ambitieux, rusés et déterminés… et à quoi se destinaient-ils ? Au destin des gagnants, sans aucun doute. Et il savait qu'il ne faisait pas d'erreur en allant du côté de Dumbledore et que ce dernier aurait agité sa barbe dans un sourire s'il l'avait su. Même si ce vieux fou l'avait certainement prédit depuis des siècles… C'était si bête que les autres mangemorts ne se rendent pas compte de leur méprise, mais lui s'en félicitait d'autant plus. Après tout, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Et Potter aurait tout intérêt à l'en remercier en lui léchant les pieds… Lorsque l'on est dans la panade, il vaut toujours mieux avoir un tour de Serpentard dans sa manche ; la victoire nous sera alors évidemment assurée.

- Arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggh, hurla Jeremy Gaves, un mangemort sans esprit.

Ce hurlement sortit Drago de ses pensées. Il attendit encore quelques dizaines de minutes en observant les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ratisser le terrain de combat. Apparemment leurs ennemis avaient tous été tués ou faits prisonniers. Drago sauta de sa branche et atterrît au sol avec maîtrise. Lupin et Black vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Tes parents sont saints et saufs.

Malefoy acquiesça avec satisfaction.

- Bien, il faut que j'aille moi-même chercher Hermione, vous ne saurez pas où elle se situe précisément dans la maison. Elle nous emmènera à l'Ordre du Phénix, après que je lui ai tout raconté… Si je ne suis pas là d'ici une heure, ramenez-vous avec le maximum de sorciers. Cela dit, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes.

Les deux sorciers hochèrent la tête et le blond transplana.

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre en l'attendant. Ah ce que le temps passait lentement sans lui à ses côtés. Elle avait demandé à Bardy de venir la soigner, ce qu'elle avait fait, et depuis, elle ne fichait rien… Alors qu'elle soupirait pour la vingtième fois de l'heure, il apparût dans la chambre.

- Hermione. Assieds-toi vite, il faut que je te parle.

Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir, et s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

- Je suis affilié à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Hermione se sentit envahir d'un soulagement sans nom. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire en omettant s'être battu avec Potter et sa joute verbale avec Ronald Weasley (et ne fit pas non plus état de sa nouvelle situation.). Evidemment, raconté sous cet angle, il passait pour un héro courageux et volontaire… Et absolument pas pour un égoïste et un homme possessif. Elle l'enlaça avec amour et remerciement et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire…

Malheureusement, le temps pressait et ils devaient partir car Drago savait pertinemment que Voldemort finirait par percevoir sa présence dans la maison, ce qui n'annoncerait rien de bon. Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans son bureau et dans sa chambre pour y ramasser des affaires, réduisant leur taille afin qu'elles rentrent toutes dans un sac. De son côté, Hermione fit de même avec les livres ; tant qu'elle pouvait emmener des choses utiles avec elle ; cela ne leur servirait certainement pas mais au moins, c'était en leur possession. Ces livres s'étaient révélés être d'importantes mines d'informations sur la magie noire et elle se voyait mal les laisser là.

- _Reducto_ !

Tous les objets étaient devenus minuscules et elle enfouit tout dans un sac qu'elle avait fait préalablement apparaitre. Il transplana dans sa chambre avec précipitation.

- Ils arrivent.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et tandis qu'il transplanait, elle eu le temps de voir la porte exploser et deux yeux rouges furieux apparaitre.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir…, lui dit-il. Il faut que tu nous emmènes à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je peux transplaner ?, s'enquit-elle, étonnée.

- Oui, tu n'es plus dans la maison.

La jeune sorcière acquiesça, _évidemment_, se dit-elle. Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et ils apparurent dans la fameuse rue, square grimaud. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur du manoir et on les accueillit avec triomphe et effusion (enfin, surtout Hermione…). Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard empli de défi tandis que Ron le toisait d'un air méprisant et blessé. Heureusement, certains membres de l'Ordre avaient appris à apprécier Drago et ainsi, Sirius, Lupin et Maugrey vinrent le féliciter et le bourrer d'accolades. Hermione était bien entourée, elle semblait si heureuse… Le cœur du Serpentard battait rageusement. Il n'avait rien à faire là, il le sentait ; certains le regardaient franchement comme un intrus et bien qu'il conserve un air suffisant et un sourire narquois, il n'en pensait pas moins. Une jeune fille se présenta devant lui, elle devait être une ancienne élève de Serdaigle, de quelques années de moins que lui.

- Estemeria Adams, susurra-t-elle en lui tendant sa main gracile. Je savais que tu étais un grand sorcier, mais aller jusque là et nous rejoindre. Merci infiniment.

Il n'aima pas trop la manière dont elle parlait, paraissant ironique… Mais lui serra la main brièvement. Curieusement, il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Or ces dernières années, il n'était pas allé très loin… Se ressaisissant, il se dit qu'il l'avait certainement croisée lors d'un combat. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui et d'autres pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit ; oubliant la Serdaigle qui de toute façon avait tourné les talons.

- Ca va ?, demanda-t-elle devant son air un peu froissé.

- Potter et Weasley me dévisagent…, siffla-t-il, peu amène.

Hermione se pétrifia.

- Weasley ?

Mais oui, elle n'était pas au courant ! Et ne l'avait apparemment pas encore vu ! Il fallait dire que vu son air très pâlot et malade, il passait plutôt inaperçu, à la manière d'un spectre. Cela dit, son état était compréhensible, à la vue de sa nouvelle situation magique. Hermione se retourna lentement et croisa le regard furieux de Ronald Weasley. Tétanisée, elle ne parvint qu'à murmurer un mot inaudible. La joie autour d'eux semblait les exclure et les quatre jeunes gens se dévisageaient, hors du temps. La jeune fille s'approcha du roux et l'enserra brutalement dans ses bras avant de faire la même chose avec Harry.

- Les garçons…, murmura-t-elle. Vous m'avez tellement manqué.

Harry lança une imperceptible œillade amusée à Drago qui fulminait. Ron, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux et inspirait le parfum des cheveux de la jeune sorcière, sous le regard glacé du Serpentard.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort. On m'a dit… On m'a laissé entendre… Et puis on m'a dit que tu étais peut-être vivant… Alors…, balbutia-t-elle en commençant à pleurer.

- Je suis là, Hermione, dit-il simplement en la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Elle sanglotait dans ses bras et Drago trouvait le spectacle franchement pathétique. Il changea brutalement d'avis lorsqu'il vit le visage du roux prendre du recul afin d'embrasser sa belle… Avançant à grandes enjambées, il s'interposa entre eux, poussant Hermione derrière lui.

- N'y pense même pas.

Hermione leur lançait des œillades paniquées et Harry se sentait prêt à agir.

- Pas ici, supplia-t-elle. Montons.

Ils s'exécutèrent après s'être tous fusillés du regard ; Harry ferma la porte du grenier derrière eux. Les trois hommes se fixaient avec tant de haine qu'il en devenait dur de respirer en les regardant.

- Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ ?, menaça Ron.

- Elle est à moi, affirma Drago avec un regard glacial.

- Hermione n'est pas un objet, Malefoy, morigéna Harry.

La jeune sorcière était pétrifiée… Qu'avait-elle fait ? Tout était de sa faute.

- Il n'empêche qu'on est ensemble. Si vous aviez été capables de vous bouger le cul pour venir la sauver, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit… Je devrais vous remercier, probablement… mais vous me devez bien plus…

- Pardon ?, persiffla Ronald.

- J'ai protégé Hermione tout au long de sa présence dans le manoir de Vous-savez-qui, et qui plus est, je vous ai assuré une victoire monumentale contre lui…

Harry et Ronald s'échangèrent un regard sombre.

- Figure-toi que Ronald s'est fait enlever et transformer par Fenrir Greyback en loup-garou en essayant de la sauver…

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche dans un geste horrifié.

- Tu es… Tu es…

- Oui, moi après tout, je n'ai que risqué ma vie, ironisa Drago avec une voix rempli de mépris. Tu sais quoi, _Potter_ ? Mentir devant le Lord, ce n'est pas de la tarte, surtout quand tu t'infiltrais dans son esprit pour jouer le legilimens. Malgré cela j'ai su assurer mon rôle et il me semble que tu m'es plus que redevable.

- Toi risquer ta vie ? Autrement que pour toi-même ?, se moqua durement Ronald Weasley. Alors j'ai entendu des sornettes dans ma vie, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement !

La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- Il dit la vérité, murmura-t-elle.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, continua-t-elle en s'avançant pour faire face à Harry et Ron, dépassant Drago qui les regardait à présent avec un sourire goguenard. Il m'a épargné des tortures plus ignobles les unes que les autres… Alors je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir aidé, vous aussi. Et d'avoir tout fait pour essayer de me libérer… Mais c'est quand même à lui que je dois ma vie. Et vous, vous lui devez l'alliance avec les griffons, la victoire d'aujourd'hui… Et probablement celle contre Voldemort, prochainement.

Les deux acolytes échangèrent un regard sceptique avant de revenir sur Hermione qui serrait les poings, déterminée.

- N'exagère pas Hermione…, murmura Ronald, étouffé par la jalousie.

- J'aurais pu me faire violer, Ron. Et plus encore… J'aurais pu mourir sous le coup des Doloris ou encore des battues à la moldue… Alors oui, si tu m'aimes un tant soit peu, tu lui dois le respect.

Le blond croisa les bras, satisfait ; défiant toujours les deux autres du regard. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire, là… Et ils abdiquèrent.

- Très bien, très bien, concéda sombrement le roux. Il n'empêche que même si on est très heureux de te revoir parmi nous, tu vas devoir t'expliquer. Vous êtes ensemble ?, accusa-t-il soudain, fort d'une nouvelle contenance.

La jeune sorcière perdit un peu pied et recula.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle presque.

- C'est dégueulasse.

Ron s'avança devant elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je t'aime et je me suis rongé les sangs… Et toi… Tu me trompes ? Tu es abjecte.

Elle le gifla, les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

- Tu aimes l'abject ALORS !, hurla-t-elle.

- Comme toi, apparemment !, s'époumona-t-il en désignant Drago.

Hermione tourna les talons en bousculant un Drago ahuri et scandalisé.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as _dit_, Weasley ?, menaça-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Que t'es abject. Je te hais, et elle te haïssait aussi, comme nous tous, fit-il en faisant un grand mouvement de bras comme pour désigner l'ensemble du monde. Et toi, tu lui as fait je-ne-sais-pas-quoi et maintenant elle croit qu'elle t'aime, cette idiote ! Si c'est conscient, c'est une traitresse !

Un poing percuta sa mâchoire avec brusquerie, mais Drago Malefoy n'avait pas bougé. Harry Potter soupira devant le roux, à terre.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui si tu parles d'elle ainsi. Tu n'as même pas essayé de la comprendre… Si c'est sincère, te rends-tu compte à quel point tu l'as blessée ? Je ne te pensais pas si égoïste… Enfin cela vaut pour tous les deux… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre…, ajouta-t-il en les glaçant de son regard émeraude.

Le brun quitta la pièce en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Le blond jeta un dernier regard méprisant à Weasley et transplana, laissant le roux à terre, ruminant sombrement tout le mal qu'il pensait de ce monde.

* * *

Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Elle regardait son reflet peu reluisant dans le miroir moucheté et terni de sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et entourés de cernes conséquents, elle avait les lèvres ensanglantées pour les avoir trop mordues. L'impuissance au plus haut de sa forme.

Qu'est ce qui était important ? De savoir ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ron l'aimait, Drago l'aimait et elle, elle les aimait tous les deux. Qui pouvait-elle choisir ? Elle pensa à Drago. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait tout simplement pas. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que de Magnésie et que son esprit était ensorcelé ; peut-être qu'elle allait rater l'homme de sa vie, celui avec qui elle avait toujours voulu être ; Ronald Weasley. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Et si elle était vraiment abjecte mais qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Et si Ronald avait cessé de l'aimer à présent ? Et s'il en valait de même pour Drago ? Et si elle se laissait emporter par le premier venu… ?

Hermione se gifla mentalement. _On ne fait pas un choix comme celui-ci au hasard_, se dit-elle alors que le sang de ses lèvres envahissait de nouveau sa bouche. Et si elle s'en allait ? Sans rien dire… S'enfuir et ne plus revenir, capituler, courber l'échine face à ce choix et s'en aller au plus vite… Pour la première fois de sa vie, la Gryffondor songea à être une véritable lâche doublée d'une égoïste. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas et quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, la poignée s'actionna.

- Hermione…, murmura la voix en la dévisageant, apercevant ses larmes et son désarroi.

La jeune sorcière baissa les yeux devant le nouveau venu.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, Sirius…

- Lequel des trois a fait une connerie ?, coupa-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-amer.

- Ils ne sont pas fautifs… Je suis la seule responsable…

L'homme-chien leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ils sont donc tous coupables…, déduit-il en affichant un sourire.

Hermione laissa apparaitre un micro-sourire.

- Ils tiennent tous tellement à toi… Evidemment il fallait que ça cède et que tout te retombe dessus. Pas de chance…

- Merci pour la compassion, Sirius…, grommela-t-elle. Tu étais au courant pour Drago ?

- Bien sûr. Je l'ai rencontré au ministère de la magie lorsqu'il venait nous donner des informations sur tu-sais-qui… Au début j'étais méfiant, mais bon… Lupin m'avait briefé après qu'Harry m'ait dressé un portrait plutôt… particulier… de lui. Et visiblement, Harry commence aussi à s'apercevoir qu'il s'est trompé à son sujet… Enfin bon cela dit, il est vrai que même s'il est de notre côté, il n'en reste pas moins arrogant… Mais enfin, d'idée générale, les Sang-Purs sont condescendants, moi-même à son âge…

La Gryffondor esquissa un sourire un peu plus grand.

- Oui… Moi aussi je l'avais mal jugé, fit-elle, semblant plonger dans une marre de souvenirs avec un sourire triste.

- Bien… Tu devrais descendre… Aucun d'entre eux ne parle et c'est l'horreur… Tous les autres sont partis en mission sauf Harry que l'on séquestre ici, se moqua-t-il, Ron à cause de son nouvel… état, murmura-t-il beaucoup plus sombrement, Drago parce qu'on n'a pas encore de mission pour lui et Lupin pour qu'il aide Ronald… Du coup on est tous à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux dans la salle à manger…

Hermione se lança un sort de bonne-mine, effaçant ainsi partiellement les traces de ses précédents sanglots. Elle devait se ressaisir… Descendre lui paraissait être insurmontable mais après tout, que pouvait-elle faire de plus dans sa chambre à part confirmer aux garçons qu'elle se cachait d'eux ? Suivant courageusement Sirius, elle emporta tout de même son baladeur moldu qu'elle avait retrouvé avec joie en retrouvant sa chambre au manoir, ainsi que son livre préféré ; _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Au moins, si cela tournait au vinaigre, elle pourrait toujours s'isoler et se rendre sourde à tous ses dilemmes. Les deux sorciers descendirent lentement les escaliers et lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle à manger, tout le monde tourna son regard vers eux. Hermione frotta ses bras nus ; l'atmosphère était si glaciale qu'elle en avait des frissons. Baissant les yeux, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de la cheminée ; à terre, car tous les fauteuils étaient occupés. Elle s'approcha du foyer et s'assit en l'observant… enfonçant ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et ouvrant son livre. Merlin, le son lui explosa les tympans ; elle avait tout simplement écouté trop fort la dernière fois et lorsqu'elle l'avait rallumé dans ce silence glacé, le son avait rugit dans ses oreilles. Les jeunes hommes se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit étrange et virent la grimace d'Hermione, plongée sur une sorte de rectangle noir lumineux, pianotant sur des ronds couverts de runes inconnues… Harry comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'un baladeur mais tous les autres hommes de la pièce examinaient l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un ovni.

- Bon, les jeunes… Vous n'allez pas faire la gueule toute la soirée ?, houspilla joyeusement Sirius.

Lupin le regarda avec un air amusé avant de replonger dans sa Gazette des Sorciers. Harry Potter lui lança un regard en baillant tandis que Ron gardait les bras résolument croisés sur sa poitrine, fusillant du regard la plupart des personnes de la pièce. Drago, quant à lui, détaillait le plafond, la tête renversée en arrière sur le dos du fauteuil. Hermione, plongée dans son livre et dans sa musique, ne lui accorda pas un seul regard.

- Non, mais vraiment, ça c'est de l'esprit. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits idiots, marmonna l'homme-chien sombrement.

- _Pardon_ ?, s'enquit Ronald, complètement scandalisé d'être mis dans le même sac que _certaines_ personnes de la salle.

- C'est la guerre. Les gens meurent ; ceux qui survivent n'ont pas les moyens d'être heureux ; ils vivent davantage dans la crainte que nous, qui sommes cachés et qui nous battons… Mais vous, vous pourriez vivre avec le sourire, et tout ce que faites, c'est rester là, à vous ignorer ! On vient de récupérer Hermione, qu'on pensait perdue à tout jamais ; idem pour Ronald. Et en plus de cela, on vient d'accueillir un nouveau membre… Pas des moins forts et qui sera un allié de taille… Et vous… Vraiment de jeunes égoïstes.

Drago laissa retomber sa tête face à Sirius et aux autres.

- J'aime Hermione Granger, et je vous emmerde.

L'assemblée était pétrifiée mais quelqu'un brisa ce silence si stupéfiant.

- Et alors, moi aussi. Je ne vois absolument pas ce que cela change, cracha Ronald en le dédaignant du regard.

- Oui bon, on a compris vous deux, moi aussi je l'aime, Hermione, ça va. Tout le monde l'aime, vous êtes contents ?, lâcha Harry, excédé.

- Ta gueule, firent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

- J'ai l'impression que personne ne se soucie de la principale intéressée…

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Lupin qui les regardait avec une moue moqueuse. Il désigna Hermione du menton et les regards posés sur lui se détournèrent sur elle aussitôt. Elle n'entendait rien et bouquinait tranquillement…

- Etonnant, Granger plongée dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, du jamais vu.

- Oh la ferme, Malefoy. Si tu lisais plus et que t'avais appris à réfléchir plus tôt, t'aurais tout de suite saisi que Voldemort était dément et qu'Hermione était une fille bien, lança Harry.

Drago éclata d'un rire tonitruant après l'avoir fixé une dizaine secondes impassible.

- Oh oui, Saint-Potter, priez pour moi, pauvre pécheur, railla le blond avec un rire narquois.

- N'empêche que tu ne faisais pas autant le malin quand elle te rabattait ton caquet…, informa Ronald.

- Dois-je te rappeler combien de fois je t'ai rabattu le tien, Weasley ? Après tout, je n'y suis pour rien si tu voyais en Hermione l'aide idéale en matière de répartie… Ce qui est triste à en pleurer, d'ailleurs…

- Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais en fait t'es resté le même ; toujours le même comportement de merde, affirma le brun avec une mine écœurée.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, Potter. C'est d'elle.

Il la désigna avec son menton et un petit sourire pervers.

- Et je te rassure, j'adore l'emmerder mais elle n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre. Et certainement pas de _vous_.

- Ca nous l'avons toujours su. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu sais mais durant toutes les années où tu la traitais de Sang-de-bourbe et que tu lui souhaitais tous les malheurs possibles et imaginables, nous on était ses amis.

Le Serpentard grimaça.

- Tu veux me faire pleurer, peut-être, Potter ?, ironisa-t-il, feignant l'effroi.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'espère au moins que tu t'es excusé avant d'engager quoi que ce soit avec elle…, murmura sombrement le brun.

Drago tiqua.

- Je n'ai pas eu _ni le besoin, ni le temps_ de m'expliquer, figure-toi. Et puis tu ne me connais même pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à me justifier… Tu ne sais même pas quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à l'aimer…

Entendre Drago Malefoy parler de son amour pour Hermione Granger n'était pas une chose habituelle. Encore moins conventionnelle. Et certainement pas prévisible. En fait, en y songeant plus longuement, on aurait pu qualifier cela de complètement improbable… Et pourtant.

Mais Drago pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, lui non plus ne savait pas quel avait été l'instant déclencheur. Il ne s'était pas senti tomber amoureux… C'était bien là l'un des problèmes majeurs.

Hermione finit par se sentir épiée et lorsqu'elle redressa son regard, elle aperçut les trois garçons en train de la fixer tandis que Sirius et Remus se lançaient un regard amusé et éloquent. Elle coupa son baladeur et mémorisa son numéro de page.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, bafouilla-t-elle, gênée.

- On parlait de toi, souffla Ronald avec un air amer.

Elle rougit d'autant plus.

- Et que disiez-vous ?

On commençait à percevoir dans son ton un je-ne-sais-quoi d'énervement.

- Ils étaient en train de se battre pour savoir lequel t'aime le plus, lança Remus négligemment.

Les trois adolescents le fusillèrent du regard.

- En toute vérité, le combat était plus entre Ronald et Drago, ajouta Sirius devant l'air peu amène d'Harry.

Hermione referma son livre d'un coup sec, mais les deux prétendants n'apprécièrent pas.

- Tu ferais mieux de te décider une bonne fois pour toutes, lança Ron.

- Pardon ?, fit Hermione, véritablement scandalisée.

- Je t'aime et il prétend qu'il en va de même pour lui, l'informa le roux en désignant Malefoy du menton avec une moue dégoutée. Donc il faut que tu choisisses entre nous deux.

Drago regardait le Weasley aggraver leur cas avec une mine blasée.

- Ron, le jour où tu penseras à t'excuser. Non, le jour où VOUS penserez à vous excuser, peut-être que j'y songerais !

- QUOI ?!, s'écria le roux.

- Tu as dit que j'étais abjecte, l'accusa Hermione, outrée. Et tu as dit la même chose de Drago ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que tu peux te permettre de nous insulter ainsi !

- Hop, hop, hop, Granger. Je sais me défendre tout seul, surtout face à un Weasley.

- Ah, la ferme toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné, tonna-t-elle.

- Si je comprends bien, je me fais accuser de jalousie alors que tu m'as trompé ?, persiffla Ronald.

- Ron, nous n'avons _jamais_ été ensemble parce que tu n'as jamais été foutu de faire le moindre pas vers moi ! Alors peut-être que dans ta tête, c'était le cas ; et visiblement tu as entrainé Harry dans l'affaire mais ça n'a JAMAIS été le cas ! Bien sûr que je t'aimais ! Mais lorsque je me suis faite enlever, nous n'étions pas _ensemble_ et je ne te dois rien sur ce point là !

Ronald Weasley était littéralement estomaqué. Drago Malefoy était pleinement satisfait de constater que la maladresse et la stupidité du roux aient été révélées. Et finalement Sirius et Lupin semblaient regarder le match et compter les points.

- Quant à toi, continua-t-elle en pointant Drago du doigt, je crois bien me souvenir que tu n'as pas été si amical avec moi, au début de notre rencontre, alors ne joue pas le héro brave et qui ne commet jamais de fautes devant mes amis !

Malefoy lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Visiblement ça t'a plu… Vu là où on en est…

Hermione Granger était rouge comme une pivoine. Et dire qu'il osait faire ce genre de sous-entendus devant tout le monde…

- La… La ferme !, répliqua-t-elle, sans contenance.

- Quoi ? Maintenant qu'on est à l'Ordre tu vas me sortir que tu veux me jeter, c'est ça ?, cracha Drago avec mépris. Maintenant que tu t'es bien servie de moi ? Tu crois peut-être que ton masque de la petite-fille modèle marche avec tout le monde mais enfin, Granger… Ne me sous-estime pas… Toi et moi nous savons à quel point je sais… _qui tu es vraiment_…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te _jeter_, comme tu dis, siffla Hermione avec colère. Je t'aime, figure-toi !

L'auditoire se pétrifia littéralement. Ronald Weasley sentit particulièrement l'air se raréfier.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi, accusa-t-elle en dévisageant tout le monde furieusement. Je tiens à chacun d'entre vous, et j'avoue que j'aime Drago et malgré le fait que vous ayez du mal à le comprendre, ce que je conçois, et bien je ne peux rien y faire ! Quant à toi, Ron, cela faisait trois années où je te regardais et que tu ne tentais rien, alors ne m'accuse pas d'infidélité !

Elle se calma en passant sa main sur son front ; Sirius et Remus ne riaient plus et avaient l'air grave.

- Ron… Je suis désolée, mais j'ai beau t'aimer énormément, je ne ressens plus cet amour de la même manière qu'autrefois… Et je crois bien que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne, de toute façon… Et je pense que toi aussi, tu te trompes en croyant m'aimer… Je suis désolée, crois-moi…, murmurait-elle, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Tu es comme un _frère_ pour moi… De la même manière qu'Harry…

Et qu'y avait-il de plus douloureux que cela ? La femme que vous aimez qui dit vous aimer comme un frère. C'était trop frais pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui en vouloir. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce avec l'air abasourdi et abattu. Harry le suivit en jetant un regard à Hermione l'air de dire « bon… tu as bien fait, mais quand même… tu y es allée fort… ». Drago la contemplait, impassible. On aurait pu voir, si on avait réellement fixé ses lèvres et plongé nos yeux dans les siens, qu'une lueur victorieuse brillait dans son regard et qu'un minuscule sourire tendait à apparaitre sur les commissures de sa bouche. Hermione s'assit dans un des fauteuils désertés, épuisée, et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Lupin et Black disparurent dans la cuisine pour les laisser entre eux.

Entendant un bruit, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le Serpentard se redresser et avançer vers elle. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, penchant son corps pour mieux s'approcher d'elle, se maintenant sur ses bras…

- Moi aussi

La jeune sorcière sourit et se laissa faire lorsqu'il s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

- Et il y a une promesse… que je dois tenir…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tentant vainement de se rappeler à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Mais pour cela, il faut que je mette dans mon lit…, lâcha-t-il sournoisement dans son oreille.

Rougissant comme une tomate bien mûre, elle n'osa pas répliquer. Drago Malefoy était _vraiment_ le pire. Et c'était ça, le meilleur.

* * *

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié =)...**


	10. Chapitre IX

Le lendemain, le petit-déjeuner était glacial. Certains membres en mission étaient revenus et mangeaient des toasts sans grand appétit. Ronald Weasley boudait ses œufs au bacon, les yeux rougis ; Harry partageait une morne discussion avec la Serdaigle Estemeria, apparemment épuisée ; Fred Weasley s'endormait, regardant le café magique tourner sur lui-même en imitant un petit typhon ; et les adultes lisaient tous le journal, penchés sur les épaules de Maugrey. Drago était déjà en bas, apparemment en train de travailler sur un ouvrage de magie noire, buvant de temps à autre son café froid. Hermione s'assit silencieusement en saisissant une tasse au milieu de la table. Harry lui versa du café en continuant de murmurer des choses à Estemeria. Hermione se concentra pour s'ouvrir à l'écoute des discussions… La nuit avait été courte pour elle et Drago et elle était encore épuisée quand elle s'était réveillée ; ses quelques heures de sommeil perturbées par un cauchemar abominable dont elle ne se rappelait que la sensation d'effroi ;

- Et Ginny, elle est toujours en Sibérie ?, s'enquit Harry, apparemment soucieux.

- Oui, avec Hagrid et Charly, ils essaient de rassembler le maximum de Cramperions… Mais bon, les négociations n'ont pas l'air facile…

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, souffla Hermione en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Les Cramperions sont parmi les créatures les plus fières ; elles détestent les sorciers et en plus craignent leur magie, sans se douter qu'un seul coup de crocs ou de pattes de leur part et on meurt aussitôt… Ce sont les créatures du nord les plus intelligentes après les loups Avertiniens.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers elle et lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son savoir, pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Hermione sourit en songeant que tout ce temps passé à étudier n'avait pas été vain. Se sentant observée, elle se tourna vers la droite et vit que Drago la scrutait d'un regard profondément narquois. L'air de dire « On ne change pas, hein, _Granger_… ». Ses yeux la transperçaient et elle rougit, songeant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Merlin qu'elle l'aimait. Se détournant de lui avec grande peine, elle plongea involontairement dans le regard haineux de Ronald qui avait vu leur petit échange. Il lança un regard morne à Hermione après avoir fusillé le Serpentard du regard.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses, Hermione, murmura Estemeria en la regardant avec une sorte d'admiration.

- Si tu savais, souffla Harry comme s'il en avait souffert durant des années…

Hermione : lui donna un coup de coude tandis qu'ils riaient silencieusement. Ronald n'arriva pas à sourire mais on voyait qu'une petite lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Il aimait bien entendre parler du passé. Lui qui avait presque tout perdu, à présent…

- Tu te souviens du cours de Binns sur la cinquième guerre Troll ?, demanda Harry à Hermione en soutenant un regard éloquent.

- Oh mais !, commença-t-elle en explosant de rire, Ce cours était une catastrophe, quand je pense que vous avez réussi à lui jeter une dizaine de bouquins à travers sans qu'il ne le remarque !

- J'ai gagné, je m'en souviens, rappela le brun. Trois à travers la tête !

- Tu parles, tu faisais moins le malin au cours suivant, au moment du contrôle de cours…

- Tu rigoles, j'ai eu « Acceptable ».

- Normal, t'as tout copié.

- Et alors ! De toute façon, pour ce que ça me sert la cinquième guerre des Trolls !, rit Harry sous l'air réprobateur de la Gryffondor.

Elle but une gorgée de café tandis qu'Harry semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Drago s'était arrêté de travailler, préférant suivre l'échange des personnes de la pièce.

- Tu n'es pas sortie avec Viktor Krum ?, s'enquit Estemeria, sans songer au fait que cela allait provoquer de mauvaises réactions chez certains.

Ronald fronça les sourcils, rembruni, tandis que Drago affichait un air froid et méprisant.

- Si…, confirma Hermione.

- Je me souviens de ça, je suis sortie avec Aves Prusnik au moment du tournoi des trois sorciers ; et il n'arrêtait pas de me dire que Viktor pétait les plombs à cause de toi. Dans le genre, il ne pensait pas que les filles britanniques étaient comme ça et que tu le faisais complètement craquer.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel et commença enfin à manger ; énervé. Malefoy quant à lui dévisageait Hermione en attendant qu'elle réponde.

- Oui… Eh bien… On était plutôt bien… Je l'aimais bien aussi…, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu m'étonnes, premier mec qui pose les yeux sur toi, railla aussitôt Drago.

- Si je me souviens bien, le tournoi était durant votre quatrième année, coupa soudain Remus en s'arrêtant dans sa lecture.

- Oui, précisa Harry pour qui les souvenirs étaient particulièrement douloureux.

- Eh bien alors, arrête de mentir Drago, déjà en troisième année, tu la dévorais des yeux…

Le Serpentard le glaça du regard et Lupin replongea dans la gazette avec un air très amusé. Hermione souriait bêtement, un peu rouge tandis qu'Harry regardait Malefoy avec un sourire narquois. Seul Ronald ne trouvait pas ça amusant pour un sou et mâchait rageusement son bacon.

- Bien, je vais aller me coucher, fit Estemeria en se levant, s'étirant un peu.

Tout le monde la regarda partir en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, puis chacun replongea dans son mutisme matinal. Ronald quitta la table en marmonnant un « prendre une douche » et gravit les escaliers d'un pas atonique. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Harry plongea son regard émeraude dans les prunelles d'Hermione.

- Bon, il s'en sortira. Je crois qu'il a compris ce que tu lui as dit, et je pense qu'au fond de lui, il est plutôt d'accord avec toi…

- Bien, murmura Hermione d'une voix un peu plus vivante.

- Par contre, je t'en SUPPLIE Hermione…, fais moins de bruit…

La Gryffondor afficha un air d'incompréhension tandis que Drago pouffait de rire avec Sirius. Soudainement, elle comprit et rougit comme une tomate, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

- C'est une blague…

- J'ai dû lancer un sortilège, je te promets, souffla Harry. Sinon on n'aurait pas pu dormir. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point c'est traumatisant d'entendre… enfin… de t'entendre… toi… enfin…Merlin. Heureusement, Ronald n'a rien remarqué… Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il a fait ; parce qu'avant que je lui jette un _Assurdiato_, t'étais déjà dans les aigus…

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, la défendit Drago, goguenard, Après tout, c'est quand même moi le responsable de ses cris…

Hermione renversa sa tasse de café, sans le faire exprès.

- Bande d'imbéciles…, balbutia-t-elle, essayant de garder l'air digne, en vain.

Elle se leva sous les ricanements nerveux de deux sorciers…

- Quand il s'agit de vous ficher de moi, vous êtes bien plus complices, hein, railla-t-elle. En tout cas, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu es _frustré_ que tu dois m'en vouloir de crier satisfaction. Quand à _toi_, menaça-t-elle Drago de son index, je te conseille de la boucler si tu veux continuer à être _« responsable de mes cris »._

La jeune sorcière quitta la pièce avec dignité sous l'œil admiratif d'un Sirius conquis.

- Ca c'est une femme.

Les deux autres garçons grimacèrent un peu…

La vie au square Grimault se passait plutôt bien ; Ron avait l'air d'oublier leurs querelles et semblait vouloir profiter du retour d'Hermione. Evidemment, Drago était toujours dans les parages, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Harry et lui commençaient à discuter sans trop se disputer, même s'ils se lançaient très souvent de nombreuses piques, adorant se provoquer. Hermione regardait cette nouvelle complicité d'un œil étonné et ravi ; sauf lorsqu'ils se mettaient à deux contre elle, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent pour son plus grand malheur. Ronald ne prenait même pas la peine de venir la défendre et regardait toujours les provocations d'un œil brillant, tendant vers la malice. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche…

Drago avait rendu visite à ses parents et était revenu furieux, les yeux brûlants de haine. Apparemment, il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux et avait soufflé à Hermione qu'il avait fait une erreur en les épargnants, ce à quoi la jeune sorcière avait répondu par de gros yeux scandalisés. Lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait entendu de la bouche de son fils sa trahison envers Voldemort, il l'avait tout simplement renié. Sa mère, elle, n'avait rien dit et ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard. Drago en avait été si énervé, lui qui leur avait sauvé la vie, qu'il s'était alors aussitôt vanté d'être en couple avec Hermione Granger. Si Lucius n'avait pas été attaché solidement, le jeune Malefoy se serait fait étrangler… Drago avait quitté la salle dignement et n'était jamais revenu.

A présent, les trois garçons s'entendaient plutôt bien, si on oubliait les tensions entre Ron et Drago, et ils avaient commencé à établir de nouveaux plans afin de contrer Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Les renseignements du Serpentard les aidaient beaucoup et le retour d'Hermione était très utile ; on retrouvait son esprit agile et consciencieux. Entre deux plans d'assassinats, il arrivait aux trois garçons de discuter de Quidditch, essayant de faire des pronostics et de défendre leurs équipes favorites.

- Attends, attends, quand Galvin Gudgeon des Canons de Chudley a fait la feinte de Wronski, excuse-moi mais c'était LE mouvement du match, s'exclama Ron en mâchant un chocogrenouille.

- Weasley, t'aimes vraiment une équipe de perdants… Il était évident que les Faucons de Falmouth n'allaient en faire qu'une bouchée…

- Tu parles, tout ce qu'ils savent faire, c'est donner des coups de battes aux poursuiveurs adverses et faire des boutenchocs, lança Harry.

- N'empêche que ça a dû avoir son utilité puisqu'ils ont gagné… Et puis l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé, ajouta-t-il avec un air narquois.

Hermione était plongée dans un livre sur les mauvais présages dans les rêves lorsque les garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Elle ne change pas, marmonna Ronald en reprenant une friandise.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Elle ne se rendit tout simplement pas compte qu'ils l'observaient, certainement beaucoup trop concentrée sur son ouvrage. Harry se disait qu'elle travaillait beaucoup trop ; Ron, lui, se demandait quel était l'intérêt de lire ce genre de bouquins alors qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout ce qui avait attrait à la divination, mais enfin, après tout, c'était Hermione… ; et Drago, lui, regardait ses doigts fins tourner les pages et la façon si particulière qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Elle finit par se sentir observée, s'apercevant du nouveau silence qui s'était établi. Se tournant vers eux, elle leur lança un regard interrogatif.

- Quoi ?

Les trois garçons reprirent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard suspect avant de se lever et de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle s'approcha avec réticence des ouvrages sur la divination et plus précisément sur l'oniromancie. Cela faisait bien deux ou trois jours qu'elle faisait le même rêve ; effrayant. La nuit dernière, elle avait réveillé Drago en criant moitié. Se réveillant en sursaut, il lui avait aussitôt demandé ce qui n'allait pas mais elle n'était pas consciente et pleurait à chaudes-larmes. Il l'avait alors secouée très doucement en l'appelant par son prénom et elle avait ouvert les yeux, tremblante et fiévreuse. Drago l'avait serrée contre lui et lui avait murmuré que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il était là et que c'était fini ; les choses basiques pour annihiler l'angoisse. Il l'avait embrassé doucement sur le visage, la calmant et lui susurrant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. Et elle s'était rendormie ainsi, contre son torse si rassurant. Même s'il parvenait à l'apaiser assez vite et qu'elle se sentait vraiment en sureté avec lui, il n'empêchait que ce rêve se répétait toutes les nuits et qu'il s'avérait être de plus en plus terrible. Prenant sur elle et essayant d'occulter son aversion pour les branches divinatoires de la sorcellerie, elle avait donc décidé d'étudier la nature de son rêve et d'en dénicher une explication, ou au moins un semblant.

Divination tome IV, l'Oniromancie.

L'oniromancie est un art divinatoire subtil… Aussi, la pratique est plus efficace que la théorie ; cependant si vous ne pouvez vous accorder une séance de divination avec un medium de choix, ce livre est fait pour vous. Vos rêves peuvent essayer de vous prévenir d'un danger proche ou d'une personne peu sûre ; ne négligez pas ce qui pourrait être un message prémonitoire.

Hermione souffla. Quelles inepties… La divination était vraiment une branche nébuleuse… Malgré cela, une anxiété sourde s'empara d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas parfaitement de son rêve, mais elle se rappelait d'une phrase répétitive, une sorte de sifflement rageur. Et surtout, elle se souvenait d'une voix tranchante et maléfique. La jeune sorcière s'adossa aux étagères en parcourant les lignes usées de ses yeux rapides. _Les mauvais présages, la signification des lieux et des objets…_

L'introduction du livre lui disait de tout d'abord se concentrer afin d'essayer de se souvenir d'un maximum d'éléments du rêve, et de les prendre en notes… Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien, il ne lui était plus possible de narrer ce qu'il s'était produit. Pourtant il semblait que c'était tout proche, dans un coin de son esprit, et qu'il aurait suffit d'un tout petit indice pour qu'elle ne se souvienne de tout. Désespérée, elle fit claquer le livre et vint s'asseoir près de Drago ; il écarta sa chaise de la table, lui proposant implicitement de venir se poser sur ses genoux, ce qu'elle fit.

- Vous parlez de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il glissait ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Quidditch, firent les garçons d'une seule voix.

- Je vois…, marmonna-t-elle.

Drago arbora un sourire amusé et la serra davantage contre lui.

- Tu préfèrerais que l'on parle de filles ?, la provoqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se reprit-elle avec un ton agacé.

- Bien. Tu disais, Weasley ?

La jeune fille l'enlaça timidement, et posa sa tête contre son torse ; fatiguée. Il la laissa faire avec grand plaisir et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras…

Hermione Granger

Tu vas mourir, Sale Sang-de-Bourbe…

Tu vas crever…comme tes parents... …sans comprendre…

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Sale moins que rien…

Laisse-moi te torturer jusqu'a ta fin... …

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione se réveilla en grand sursaut ; visiblement elle se débattait furieusement car elle vit trois silhouettes s'affairer à ses côtés pour contenir ses gestes. Elle avait de la force, mais enfin, même à se démener comme elle le faisait, les trois ombres la maintenaient avec puissance.

- Hermione !, s'écriaient les voix. Réveille-toi !!

Relâchant ses muscles, elle s'effondra sur le sol ; haletante, les yeux écarquillés. Sans prévenir, ses épaules se mirent à tressauter violemment et elle éclata en sanglots. Les trois garçons se lancèrent un regard perdu tandis qu'elle criait presque de douleur en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Drago se sentait si impuissant qu'il aurait pu tout casser.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, la mâchoire crispée. Hermione, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Mais la jeune sorcière pressentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas _que_ d'un cauchemar. Un tel acharnement de son esprit ; ce devait forcément être une mise-en-garde. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi elle commençait soudainement à faire ce genre de rêves. Ce qu'elle vivait ressemblait étrangement à ce que vivait Harry et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Voldemort avait-il une quelconque emprise sur son esprit ? Si oui, de quelle manière ? Car oui ; le rêve était frais et elle se souvenait par bribes de ce qu'elle avait vu et il s'agissait de Voldemort. Hermione se redressa lentement et sécha ses larmes avec rapidité, arborant un sourire confiant. Bien sûr, elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait dû leur faire part de tout cela ; c'était capital. Cependant elle ne se souvenait que de Voldemort et elle savait qu'ils ne la prendraient pas au sérieux. Ils étaient au milieu d'une guerre, il était donc normal de cauchemarder régulièrement de son ennemi. Les garçons allaient mettre cela sur le compte de son inquiétude constante, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle décida donc d'attendre d'avoir des informations plus consistantes pour leur en parler.

- Tout… Tout va bien…, finit-elle par bredouiller en se relevant rapidement.

Les garçons la regardèrent avec des airs très sceptiques. Drago semblait le plus méfiant et il la scrutait ardemment de son regard transperçant. Elle baissa les yeux face à une telle oeillade et finit par quitter la pièce en prétextant un oubli dans sa chambre. Malefoy n'était pas dupe et la suivit dans les escaliers.

- Dis-moi la vérité, exigea-t-il alors qu'il l'attrapait par le poignet, au milieu des marches.

- De quoi tu parles, Drago ?

Sa feinte ne fonctionna pas.

- Ne te fiches pas de moi, je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état depuis la fois où tu es entrée dans la salle n°3…

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et dégagea son poignet avec douceur.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, cela arrive à tout le monde, finit-elle par dire en finissant de gravir l'escalier.

- Hermione, menaça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre à sa suite.

- Mais je n'ai rien, je te dis !, assura-t-elle.

Il la jaugea de ses yeux métalliques avec une méfiance sans pareille.

- Ouais.

- Cela me fait plaisir que tu parles avec eux, lâcha-t-elle pour changer de sujet mais en pensant sincèrement ce qu'elle disait.

Drago Malefoy n'était pas stupide et avait compris sa manœuvre. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ose lui cacher quelque chose ; à présent il s'imaginait le pire.

- Ouais…

- Tu devrais redescendre, je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

Le Serpentard bougea légèrement la tête sur le côté et la porte se ferma, se verrouillant dans un cliquetis bruyant.

- J'ai de meilleurs projets que de parler Quidditch.

Hermione sourit narquoisement.

- De meilleurs projets ?, railla-t-elle sur un ton provocateur.

- Et devine qui va y participer activement ?

Tandis qu'elle riait, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.


	11. Chapitre X

**Bien, j'ai été très heureuse de partager cette fanfiction avec vous. Voici les derniers chapitres. Merci aux personnes qui m'ont soutenues ; et puis de toute façon, je ne compte pas m'arrêter dans la production de fanfics. J'en publierai de nouvelles bientôt, probablement. Que dire d'autre sinon "bonne lecture" ? **

**;)**

**PS : Réclamations ; Reviews ou MPs. Si vous désirez mon msn, je suis ouverte à la discussion (pour tout et rien... ou juste pour fantasmer ensemble sur DrayXMione xD! Je plaisante [à moitié]).**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

Trois jours avaient passé… Le cauchemar se faisait insistant mais toujours aussi frêle. Il disparaissait dès qu'elle passait plus de cinq minutes à y songer… Lasse, elle finit par penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une peur inconsciente qui faisait surface… La peur de la perte des proches, le danger perpétuel ; l'ambiance confinée ; rien n'aidait.

Hermione Granger

Tu vas mourir, Sale Sang-de-Bourbe… _ …_

Hermione s'éveilla en pleine nuit. Encore. Pourtant, dormir dans les bras de Drago la rassurait… mais dès qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil, un éloignement soudain et glacé semblait s'emparer d'elle. Elle était séparée du corps de son amant et ne parvenait plus à s'échapper de son cauchemar. Hermione voyait avec précision la mort de ses parents et se voyait ensuite mourir, torturée ; Drago attaché la regardant souffrir, mort à l'intérieur. Certainement trop touché par des Endoloris, le blond ne pouvait plus bouger et pleurait à n'en plus finir, silencieusement, devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione lui voyait des larmes… La jeune sorcière sauta du lit et dévala les escaliers ; le manoir était plongé dans l'obscurité et elle tremblotait encore. Elle pensa à ceux qui l'habitaient en ce moment même et songea au roux ; ses rapports avec lui s'amélioraient Ce matin, elle lui avait timidement souri et il avait esquissé un micro-sourire… Rassérénée et emplie d'un nouvel espoir qui l'empêchait de songer à son rêve, elle avança dans la pénombre vers la cuisine afin d'aller boire de l'eau fraiche.

Hermione Granger…

La voix de son cauchemar. Elle l'avait entendue. Complètement pétrifiée, elle n'osa pas se retourner, sentant une abominable présence derrière elle. Mais c'était impossible, pas ici.

Hermione Granger…

Non, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle devait mal entendre… Son cœur battait à lui en arracher la poitrine et elle se pétrifia sur place. Immobilisée par la peur, elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de reprendre son souffle ; haletante d'angoisse.

Hermione Granger . . .

Quelqu'un l'happa et elle finit par s'écraser sur un sol très froid et dur ; de la pierre. Du sang envahit sa bouche.

* * *

- Voilà enfin celle que nous attendions.

Hermione avait des vertiges innommables mais elle tourna quand même la tête vers la source de la voix. Voldemort se tenait, là, droit devant elle. Derrière lui, une fille de l'Ordre souriait avec machiavélisme.

- Tu m'as dérobé quelque chose qui m'appartenait, petite trainée. _Endoloris_.

Son corps se secoua de spasmes indéfinissables. L'intense morsure de la douleur ne cessa que quelques minutes plus tard… Une éternité pour la jeune fille.

- Tu vas mourir. Mais avant je vais m'assurer que Drago Malefoy assiste à cela.

Le Lord Noir disparut et laissa Hermione seule avec une jeune fille. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, totalement hagarde.

- Estemeria…, murmura la jeune sorcière, complètement perdue.

- Ne prends pas trop de liberté, Sang-de-bourbe… Maintenant que nous sommes seules, tu comprendras que je t'interdise de prononcer mon prénom… Ta bouche le salit…

La jeune sorcière était tétanisée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce monde était-il si gangrené ? Hermione hoqueta, écœurée.

- C'est toi qui les as trahis pour les griffons ?

- Bien sûr… Curieusement, ils ne m'ont pas mise au courant pour leur changement de plan… Mais bon, là, je vais offrir au maître une revanche délicieuse.

- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre écervelée…, souffla la brunette en fermant les yeux.

La mangemort ricana avec sadisme.

- Si tu le dis.

- C'est toi également qui nous a fait transplaner ici…

- Eh oui… On ne t'appelait pas miss-je-sais-tout pour rien, dis-moi, siffla Adams avec un air fier.

La jeune sorcière se concentra quelques secondes puis, se jeta sur elle en l'étranglant. La mangemort lâcha sa baguette et agrippa les bras de la jeune fille avec férocité.

- Je vais te tuer… A la manière Sang-de-bourbe, s'époumona Hermione en serrant son emprise impitoyablement.

C'était à cause de gens comme elle, et peut-être même à cause d'elle que les Weasley étaient morts, ainsi que ses parents… A ce moment là, Voldemort apparût et envoya Hermione contre le mur… Mais Estemeria Adams était déjà inconsciente… Un peu plus et elle l'avait éliminée !

- Ton cher et tendre amant va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Et vous allez mourir tous les deux.

Elle le défiait du regard, seul celui de Drago savait la faire flancher. Ses yeux avaient beau être d'un rouge sang, il ne l'effrayait pas… Lui-même l'avait dit, le Serpentard allait venir. Elle fut forcée de reconnaitre qu'elle était terrifiée pour le sort de son amant et que le sien ne comptait plus… Elle qui auparavant lui aurait tout donné pour sauver ses amis, c'était pour lui qu'elle allait reproduire ce schéma… Mais cette fois face à Voldemort.

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez. Mais je vous en supplie, laissez-lui la vie sauve.

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour laisser vivre un ennemi ? Qui plus est un ancien allié qui m'a trahi pour une Sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione maintint le regard.

- Ne sois pas amer, _Voldy_. La vie continue, lança une voix.

Drago Malefoy venait de transplaner dans la salle et semblait si énervé que ses yeux d'accoutumée gris clair semblaient virer au noir. Le Lord Noir ricana devant l'insolence du blond.

- _Endoloris_, susurra-t-il en pointant sa baguette en direction d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait revivre en voyant le Serpentard.

- _Ultimus Protego_…, contra aussitôt le blond.

- Ah ! Tu crois peut-être que tu peux te mesurer à moi ?, persiffla Voldemort avec une voix empreinte de sarcasmes. Il n'est pas né, le Malefoy qui me touchera avec un de ses sorts…

- Relâche-la, et je reste.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es en position de négocier ?, rugit le serpent, plus cruel que jamais.

- Tu crois que tu t'en sortiras indemne, _Voldy_ ?

- Cela suffit ! _Endoloris_ !, hurla le mage noir qui perdait définitivement son sang-froid.

Le blond se tordit de douleur mais il pensait à sa prochaine délivrance ; l'Ordre était au courant. Il lui suffisait juste de gagner du temps afin qu'ils n'arrivent et Voldemort aurait bien de la peine face à tous ses ennemis réunis. Hermione lui hurla d'arrêter mais le Lord Noir savourait la souffrance du Serpentard en ricanant d'une manière détestable.

- IL N'EST PAS NE, CELUI QUI VAINCRA LORD VOLDEMORT !, s'écria-t-il, dément.

- Oh que SI !

Plusieurs « plop » retentirent avec fracas et Harry Potter apparut, brandissant sa baguette contre Voldemort.

- _Avada Kedavra_, lancèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

Leurs sorts s'entremêlèrent dans un _Priori Incantatem_ particulièrement lumineux. Aussitôt, le sort de torture que subissait le blond s'arrêta et il finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, éreinté par tant de résistance à l'insupportable. D'autres mangemorts finirent par arriver, alertés ; Estemeria venait de se réveiller et avait transplané avec rapidité pour venir chercher des renforts. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la salle, un éclat rouge la frappa à la poitrine et elle s'écroula sur le sol tandis que d'autres silhouettes encagoulées faisaient leur apparition. Les sorts fusaient à une rapidité sans égale ; on avait donné sa baguette à Hermione et elle participait activement, protégeant Drago du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Ginny Weasley débarqua au beau milieu de la bataille, les cheveux flamboyants et les yeux furieux ; elle se mit à lancer des sorts à tout va. Nymphadora était au sol, hurlante et ensanglantée ; elle avait perdu une jambe face à Avery. Ce dernier reçut un éclair vert en plein cœur de la part de Remus Lupin, le regard enflammé et haineux.

Sirius Black combattait contre deux sorciers plutôt agiles et arborait un sourire féroce.

- C'est fini !, s'écriait-il comme un fou.

Les deux sorciers au centre de la pièce se concentraient avec force pour renvoyer le plus de puissance à l'opposé de leurs baguettes ; l'exercice était particulièrement ardu et Harry manqua de lâcher prise à plusieurs reprises. Soudainement, il reprit le dessus et lança une onde de choc brutale à son adversaire ; la lumière se fit très vive et Harry eut juste le temps d'hurler à tout le monde de transplaner ; Hermione fut happée dans le souffle de la prochaine explosion et n'eut pas le temps d'attraper Drago. Hurlant et luttant contre le terrible champ de force qui faisait pression sur son corps, elle l'atteint au moment précis où il se redressait, tout juste éveillé. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et se prépara à transplaner. Un éclair rutilant et suintant de magie noire traversa la salle, et percuta la poitrine du Serpentard de plein fouet.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Le silence se fit ; le blond baissa le menton dans un froncement de sourcils hagard. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il affichait une expression d'incompréhension et de souffrance infinie. Mais Hermione avait déjà déclenché sa téléportation et n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper de nouveau. Elle n'eut tout simplement pas le temps d'hurler et lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur le parquet du square Grimault ; sa tête faillit imploser sous une telle douleur et un tel déni.

C'était _impossible_.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et essaya de transplaner, mais voilà, _elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait_.

Non.

- Non. Non.

Elle se refusa à exprimer la moindre souffrance, car de toute façon, il était impossible qu'il soit mort. C'était inconcevable.

- Non, exigea-t-elle en commençant à entendre les tremblements dans sa voix, ce qui l'effraya.

Autour d'elle, de nombreux corps inertes. Mais ils devaient tous être inconscients…

- Non.

Dans tout son corps, le refus combattait avec ardeur contre l'acceptation ; elle crut d'abord qu'elle allait vomir mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, un hurlement strident en sortit.

- NON ! JE-NE-VEUX-PAS !!, hurla-t-elle comme pour blâmer l'invisible.

Il allait arriver avec les autres qui apparaissaient par saccades à d'autres endroits de la maison. D'ailleurs il était peut-être déjà. Elle se releva avec précipitation et se mit à s'époumoner le nom de son amant, trébuchant partout, courant à travers les couloirs, ouvrant les portes brutalement. Mais il n'était nulle-part.

Son manège dura encore une heure ; pratiquement tout le monde était là ; tous sur le sol, plutôt mal en point. Mais Harry et Drago n'étaient pas là, Sirius non plus d'ailleurs… Elle faisait inlassablement le tour, saisie de nausées et de vertiges violents ; ne pouvant pourtant se résoudre à abandonner. Elle secoua certains des corps pour leur demander où aller mais ils étaient tous inconscients…

Désespérée, elle se dirigea dans leur chambre ; c'était là qu'il transplanerait s'il devait le faire, elle en était sûre.

Mais personne.

Elle hurlait à n'en plus finir, lui ordonnant de revenir… Mais personne ne répondait. Finalement, elle sombra dans un grand trou noir… Évanouie.


	12. Epilogue

_Magnésie_.

Je suis Hermione Granger, sorcière détruite. Vous me connaissez, vous m'avez vue trainer dans la bibliothèque ; flâner entre les rayonnages et froncer les sourcils devant les gens qui parlent trop fort. Le sourire de mademoiselle Pince m'était adressé. C'est entre ces murs que vous vous êtes fait une image de moi. J'étais une sale rate de bibliothèque ; j'aspirais à la connaissance. Peut-être aurais-je dû aller à Serdaigle. Lorsque j'y songe, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Et c'est en y songeant, en y rêvant, que cela confirme que Gryffondor n'était pas une maison pour moi ; encore maintenant je veux fuir. Le courage, la hardiesse ; je n'en ai pas. Ou plus. Que connaissez-vous de moi sinon la façon dont je lève le doigt en cours ? Que savez-vous de mes états d'âmes, de ma vie d'avant, de ma vie de moldue qui apprend qu'elle est une sorcière. Que savez-vous de ma souffrance face à la perte ; de ma fuite, de ma lâcheté continuelle. Que connaissez-vous de moi ? Que savez-vous de mon amour pour _lui_, intarissable. Que savez-vous de moi, planqués derrière vos préjugés. Je ne veux pas le savoir ; je m'en fiche. Je hais ce monde de m'avoir accepté, pour ensuite mieux m'exclure.

Univers de sadiques ; sorcière mais indigne. Sang, fille, Lionne, anormale et cachée, laide. Coincée entre deux mondes. Entre trois mondes. Les hommes, les sorciers, et son monde à _lui_.

Je ne suis plus rien ; maintenant que tout m'a rejetée. Maintenant que j'ai tout répudié, maintenant que je regarde le sol sans le voir. Maintenant que j'espère la chute, celle qui ne me tuera pas mais qui me bercera de la délicieuse illusion de mourir. Car je dois faire face, c'est ce que vous me répétez sans cesse. Je veux mourir. Je veux sentir ses yeux me dévorer de nouveau et brûler mon corps. Je veux sentir cette rage dans mon bas-ventre, cette horreur, cette torture insidieuse si intense. Si bonne. Je ne suis qu'une merde, une trainée… Mais j'étais sa trainée à lui, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus. Que me reste-t-il ? Je l'aimais effroyablement. Et encore, en pensant à ses mains, j'en jouis encore. Oui, soyez choqués, je m'en moque. Je vous vomis à la figure, je vous vomis mon amour pour lui et ma haine pour vous. Je vous vomis ma jouissance, celle qui m'envahissait lorsqu'il me prenait. Lorsqu'il me disait que j'étais sienne. Je m'enfonce des doigts pour palier le manque ; quoi, vous riez ? Jamais votre saleté de sexe ne pourra le remplacer ; jamais vos yeux ne pétrifieront les miens comme les siens l'ont fait. Jamais je ne me sentirais happée en votre intérieur. Jamais plus il ne sera là. Moi qui pleure comme une horreur, une pauvre graine abandonnée ; dé-fertilisée à l'extrême, affrontant l'hiver de son absence et l'étouffement de votre présence. Je veux mourir. Vous échapper, échapper à vos consolations, à votre compassion de merde. Quand je pense à votre mort pour le faire revivre, ça me fait jouir. Je préfèrerais vous crever, vous éviscérer plutôt que de continuer à vivre sans lui. Mais je vous aime quand même. Je vous hais juste d'être encore en vie ; j'aurais aimé vous regretter. J'aurais aimé vous pleurer tandis qu'il m'aurait consolé… Mais il s'est sacrifié. Et vous, vous respirez.

Traitres.

* * *

Hermione Granger traversait le ministère de la magie dans l'obscurité ; son travail avait pris fin encore plus tard que prévu. Elle devait absolument finir ses travaux sur les anciennes pratiques de la magie noire afin d'en faire état durant un procès important. Éreintée et lasse, comme à son habitude, elle traina son cadavre dans un ascenseur doré, y inspirant une odeur qui avait disparu.

La femme n'avait plus rien d'une femme. Ses os saillaient et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que le vide d'une absence bien trop importante ; son corps décharné ne marchait plus ; il se trainait. Le sourire était banni de son visage à tout jamais et l'impassibilité était son quotidien. Ses lèvres avaient terni, ses mains étaient blanchies et son teint de morte lui donnait l'air d'une inferi. Sur ses épaules trainassaient ses cheveux fades et broussailleux. Hermione Granger ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir depuis quatre années. Quatre longues années de refus et de souffrance.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la laissant pénétrer dans l'atrium désert et sombre. Ses pas résonnaient doucement dans le hall vide et lui rappelaient effroyablement sa solitude. Comme tous les matins et soirs, elle passa devant la fameuse fontaine du ministère avec pour seule envie de plonger sa tête dans l'eau et d'y rester. Elle n'en fit rien, toutefois.

Remontant à la surface, elle renonça à l'idée de transplaner, comme tous les soirs. Elle aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un l'agresse et en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec elle ; elle ne se défendrait pas. Marchant lentement dans les rues noires de Londres, elle prit bien soin de passer par les recoins les plus sordides, se rappelant à quel monde elle appartenait.

Finalement elle rentra chez elle saine et sauve, comme tous les soirs. L'appartement était baigné dans la pénombre ; Hermione avait en quelque sorte renoncé à la lumière. Le ministère lui paraissait bien trop éclairé à son gout et dès qu'elle pouvait gouter à l'obscurité, elle le faisait avec plaisir. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau en laissant couler ses larmes silencieusement, comme à l'accoutumée. D'un geste sec, elle balança ses dossiers sur une table qui trainait et s'assit contre un mur, face à la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle se versait un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, elle contemplait la lune dans un silence olympien. La bouteille fut bientôt vidée de moitié, comme d'habitude.

Fatiguée de tout, elle se redressa tant bien que mal en tanguant et se dirigea, bouteille en main, vers sa chambre. Tout en glissant une gorgée dans sa bouche si froide sans _sa_ langue pour la réchauffer, elle défit les boutons de son jean et se déshabilla d'une main. Nue, elle se glissa dans une petite douche dans sa salle de bain et tourna le robinet en forçant un peu. De l'eau froide s'écoula brutalement sur ses épaules, comme d'habitude. Elle reprit une gorgée de Whisky, tâtant tant bien que mal les murs afin de s'y adosser. Prendre une douche la lumière éteinte. Voilà qui était son seul réconfort… Si ce mot existait encore.

Une porte claqua. Encore ces maudits voisins, heureux et sans histoires, maugréa une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais elle n'avait pas cœur à penser… Deux yeux acier monopolisaient son esprit. Elle sentait encore son regard brûlant détailler son corps… Ses mains le parcourir avec la sorte de tendresse et de délectation vicieuse qui le définissait si bien. Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur mouillé alors que l'eau, toujours plus battante et glacée, inondait son corps qui chauffait doucement. Elle reprit une gorgée d'alcool et posa la bouteille à côté d'elle pour glisser ses mains entre ses cuisses. Drago.

Dans sa tête résonnait les rires et les gémissements d'une autre époque. La sorcière griffa ses cuisses ; cela faisait si _mal_. Ah, elle sentait encore ses doigts s'introduire en elle, et sa voix si malicieuse et grave qui prononçait des sentences interdites… Drago.

Une autre porte claqua. Elle maudit ses voisins avec une telle force qu'elle était sûre que tous les verres de l'étage avaient explosé. Tant mieux ; s'ils croyaient avoir à faire à un spectre, ils s'en iraient et ce serait un bon débarras.

Les deux yeux métalliques percutèrent de nouveau son esprit et elle reprit ses caresses sur son corps ; essayant vainement d'imiter celui qui autrefois l'avait si bien serpenté. Elle laissait glisser ses mains partout, effleurant sa poitrine, ses hanches, sa gorge, ses joues… Ses cheveux, ses cuisses, son sexe, ses jambes… Sa bouche…

Un grincement retentit mais elle était si haletante qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Une faible lumière pénétra dans la salle de bain ; la lune s'immisçait insidieusement dans la pénombre. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit rien de ce qu'il se produisait. Une main fit lentement glisser le rideau de douche, mais elle était définitivement trop absorbée par sa propre jouissance et ses gémissements pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Bonsoir, Hermione.

Elle cria de surprise et donna un violent coup de poignet vers la droite tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser dans l'obscurité ; la bouteille se brisa sur le carrelage mouillé et elle marcha dans les bris de verres dans sa précipitation. Haletant sa douleur et son plaisir qui disparaissait pour laisser place à la peur, elle essaya de se dégager mais une baguette s'apposa sur sa gorge.

- Ne bouge pas, _Granger_.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, elle se pétrifia.

_Impossible_.

En traitre, l'ombre profita de l'immobilité et de l'impossibilité d'Hermione à articuler un seul mot pour glisser lestement sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime. La silhouette était encapuchonnée, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait à peu près comprendre de la situation. Cette dernière la plaqua au mur avec force et des mains insidieuses se mirent à parcourir furieusement son corps.

- Tu m'as manqué, garce.

Hermione piétinait sur les bris de verres sans comprendre ce qu'il se produisait. Sans plus attendre, elle se sentit retournée face au mur et l'eau chauffa brusquement, se faisant presque brûlante. Elle sentait un torse vêtu contre son dos nu et surtout… Elle sentait un bas ventre insistant se frotter contre ses reins.

- Si tu savais…, susurra la voix à son oreille tandis que l'ombre s'emparait des formes de la jeune fille.

Gémissante, elle n'y croyait pas. Ce devait forcément être lui… Sa voix… Ses mains… Mais…

- Impossible…, murmurait-elle, haletante.

- Je vois que tu as compris…

Elle se mit à sangloter tandis que l'ombre embrassait sa nuque et ses épaules.

- Drago ?

Et Hermione atteint la jouissance… Comme chaque soir…

Elle retira ses doigts de son intimité ; sa jouissance palpitant encore et répandant sa chaleur dans tous ses membres…

Non. Drago n'était pas venu… Et il ne viendrait jamais…

Elle se cambra dans un dernier accès de plaisir et s'effondra dans la douche tout de même constellée de bris de verre. Les petites épines solides meurtrissaient sa peau mais après tout… Personne ne verrait plus son corps et elle, elle souhaitait mourir le plus douloureusement possible.


	13. Note d'une tartine patiemment tartinée

**Suite à des réclamations (violentes !) de la part de certains lecteurs… J'ai décidé de proposer une fin alternative à cette fanfiction pour le moins… tragique… xD !**

**Donc voilà, dès que j'aurais le temps, je finirais d'écrire (en essayant de trouver une fin COHERENTE) et je posterais. Je proposerais peut-être d'ailleurs deux fins alternatives, je ne sais pas encore… **

**_Peut-être_ une reprenant un peu en arrière, pour les fans de Ron/Hermione (couple que je hais, mais bon, je suis masochiste. Ne nous affolons pas. xD) _Enfin, ce n'est pas sûr._**

**Donc voilà, ceux ou celles (je pense que c'est « celles » xD) qui veulent lire la suite alternative, ajoutez moi en suivi ou encore envoyez moi un mp pour que je vous prévienne –ou une connerie dans le genre-… Elle paraitra bientôt, je pense.**

**Bonne soirée à vous =)**

**Sinon, merci à la revieweuse Luckygirl95 que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier par reply =)**

**Ta review m'a fait très plaisir (surtout qu'elle commençait par un JE TE DETESTE ! des plus éloquents.). Bref, ravie que cela t'aie un minimum plu et je pense que tu apprécieras davantage la fin alternative (comme beaucoup d'entre vous xD)**


	14. Nouvel épilogue

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES.**

**Takoyuuki : Tain vous avez vraiment décidé d'être gentils avec moi… vous aviez franchement envie de me faire pleurer, voire culpabiliser… Mais non ! Je suis une auteure sadique, je le revendique… Mouhahahaha, bref ma gueule xD… Merci encore pour cette review toute choupi =) ! **

**Realgya : Eh bien écoute, ta review m'a presque tuée xD ! Tu sais quoi, tu m'as totalement relancée/remotivée pour faire la fin alternative, qui trainait je dois le dire… Et voilà, je l'ai écrite ! J'espère que tu apprécieras, franchement… **

**Très honnêtement, je la trouve… décevante… Mais si je fais mieux, je posterais à n'en pas douter =) !**

**Merci encore… Cela m'a fait réellement plaisir de lire ta review ^^…**

**VOICI LE NOUVEL ÉPILOGUE. **

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai retiré **_**Magnésie**_** (le petit texte qui débutait le premier épilogue)… J'ai jugé qu'il n'était pas utile pour cette suite.**

**Je tiens à rappeler les événements, pour que tout soit bien clair. Harry, Sirius et Drago sont supposés être morts, entrainant Voldemort dans leur chute. Cela fait maintenant quatre ans que la guerre s'est achevée. La communauté sorcière reprend peu à peu ses repères ; l'économie reprend, la justice bourdonne comme un frelon vengeur et les sorciers essaient d'être heureux. Petits détails ; Poudlard est ouvert, sous la direction croisée de Remus Lupin et d'Alastor Maugrey ; Hermione vit seule dans le Londres moldu, non loin du ministère de la magie. Je tiens également à ajouter pour les curieux que l'on n'a évidemment pas retrouvé les corps des morts (et même pas celui de Voldemort et de plusieurs mangemorts dangereux…) donc le ministère baigne dans la paranoïa… Les procès sont faits à tour de bras même si la justice magique a rétabli une prison plus saine. Azkaban n'est plus gardée par les détraqueurs ; ceux-ci sont chassés et ramenés au département des mystères… La prison magique est donc entretenue et protégée par des Haltia ; sorte de gnomes gardiens protecteurs [NDA. Provenant tout droit du Folklore Finlandais… **_**Esprit, gnome, gardien d'une personne ou d'un lieu. Maan-haltiat (esprits terrestres), Veden-haltiat (esprits de l'eau), et Ilman-haltiat (esprits de l'air)**_**] aptes à la défense des geôles grâce à l'enseignement des Gobelins. **

**Les mangemorts sont très recherchés ; on sait que quelques sectes subsistent mais les Aurors s'en chargent habilement.**

**Je place le contexte pour que vous compreniez bien que même en un temps dit de « paix », c'est encore un désordre sans nom et on peut s'apercevoir que le mal n'a pas disparu (et qu'il ne disparaitra jamais…). En effet, il se fatigue juste quelques temps pour réapparaitre encore plus terrible plus tard.**

**Questions dans les reviews.**

**[Ne vous attendez pas à un truc trop happy non plus. Par contre, je vous autorise à imaginer que c'est niais. Parce que ça l'est. Merci xD.]**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione Granger traversait le ministère de la magie dans l'obscurité ; son travail avait pris fin plus tôt que prévu. Elle devait absolument finir ses travaux sur les anciennes pratiques de la magie noire afin d'en faire état durant un procès important. Éreintée et lasse, comme à son habitude, elle traina son cadavre dans un ascenseur doré, inspirant une odeur qui avait disparu.

La femme n'avait plus rien d'une femme. Ses os saillaient et ses yeux n'exprimaient plus que le vide d'une absence bien trop importante ; son corps décharné se trainait, ne marchait plus. Le sourire était banni de son visage à tout jamais et l'impassibilité était son quotidien. Ses lèvres avaient terni, ses mains étaient blanchies et son teint de morte lui donnait l'air d'une inferi. Sur ses épaules trainassaient ses cheveux fades et broussailleux. Hermione Granger ne s'était pas regardée dans un miroir depuis quatre années. Quatre longues années de refus et de souffrance.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, la laissant pénétrer dans l'atrium désert et sombre. Ses pas résonnaient doucement dans la salle vide et lui rappelaient effroyablement sa solitude. Comme tous les matins et soirs, elle passa devant la fameuse fontaine du ministère avec pour seule envie de plonger sa tête dans l'eau et d'y rester. Elle n'en fit rien, toutefois.

Remontant à la surface, elle renonça à l'idée de transplaner, comme tous les soirs. Elle aurait tant voulu que quelqu'un l'agresse et en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec elle ; elle ne se défendrait pas. Marchant lentement dans les rues noires de Londres, elle prit bien soin de passer par les recoins les plus sordides, se rappelant à quel monde elle appartenait.

Finalement elle rentra chez elle saine et sauve, comme tous les soirs. L'appartement était baigné dans la pénombre ; Hermione avait en quelque sorte renoncé à la lumière. Le ministère lui paraissait bien trop éclairé à son gout et dès qu'elle pouvait gouter à l'obscurité, elle le faisait avec plaisir. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau en laissant couler ses larmes silencieusement, comme à l'accoutumée. D'un geste sec, elle balança ses dossiers sur une table qui trainait et s'assit contre un mur, face à la fenêtre. Tandis qu'elle se versait un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu, elle contemplait la lune dans un silence olympien. La bouteille fut bientôt vidée de moitié, comme d'habitude.

Fatiguée de tout, elle se redressa tant bien que mal en tanguant et se dirigea, bouteille en main, vers sa chambre. Tout en glissant une gorgée dans sa bouche si froide sans _sa_ langue pour la réchauffer, elle défit les boutons de son jean et se déshabilla d'une main. Nue, elle se glissa dans une petite douche dans sa salle de bain et tourna le robinet en forçant un peu. De l'eau froide s'écoula brutalement sur ses épaules, comme d'habitude. Elle reprit une gorgée de Whisky, tâtant tant bien que mal les murs afin de s'y adosser. Prendre une douche la lumière éteinte. Voilà qui était son seul réconfort… Si ce mot existait encore.

Une porte claqua. Encore ces maudits voisins, heureux et sans histoires, maugréa une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais elle n'avait pas cœur à penser… Deux yeux acier monopolisaient son esprit. Elle sentait encore son regard brûlant détailler son corps… Ses mains le parcourir avec la sorte de tendresse et de délectation vicieuse qui le définissait si bien. Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur mouillé alors que l'eau, toujours plus battante et glacée, inondait son corps qui chauffait doucement. Elle reprit une gorgée d'alcool et posa la bouteille à côté d'elle pour glisser ses mains entre ses cuisses. Drago.

Dans sa tête résonnait les rires et les gémissements d'une autre époque. La sorcière griffa ses cuisses ; cela faisait si _mal_. Ah, elle sentait encore ses doigts s'introduire en elle, et sa voix si malicieuse et grave qui prononçait des sentences interdites… Drago.

Une autre porte claqua. Elle maudit ses voisins avec une telle force qu'elle était sûre que tous les verres de l'étage avaient explosé. Tant mieux ; s'ils croyaient avoir à faire à un spectre, ils s'en iraient et ce serait un bon débarras.

Les deux yeux métalliques percutèrent de nouveau son esprit et elle reprit ses caresses sur son corps ; essayant vainement d'imiter celui qui autrefois l'avait si bien serpenté. Elle laissait glisser ses mains partout, effleurant sa poitrine, ses hanches, sa gorge, ses joues… Ses cheveux, ses cuisses, son sexe, ses jambes… Sa bouche…

Un grincement retentit mais elle était si haletante qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Une faible lumière pénétra dans la salle de bain ; la lune s'immisçait insidieusement dans sa pénombre. Les yeux fermés, elle ne vit rien de ce qu'il se produisait. Une main fit lentement glisser le rideau de douche, mais elle était définitivement trop absorbée par sa propre jouissance et ses gémissements pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Bonsoir, Hermione.

Elle cria de surprise et donna un violent coup de poignet vers la droite tandis qu'elle tentait de se redresser dans l'obscurité ; la bouteille se brisa sur le carrelage mouillé et elle marcha dans les bris de verres dans sa précipitation. Haletant sa douleur et son plaisir qui disparaissait pour laisser place à la peur, elle essaya de se dégager mais une baguette s'apposa sur sa gorge.

- Ne bouge pas, _Granger_.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, elle se pétrifia.

_Impossible_.

En traitre, l'ombre profita de l'immobilité et de l'impossibilité d'Hermione à articuler un seul mot pour glisser lestement sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime. La silhouette était encapuchonnée, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait à peu près comprendre de la situation. Cette dernière la plaqua au mur avec force et des mains insidieuses se mirent à parcourir furieusement son corps.

- Tu m'as manqué, garce.

Hermione piétinait sur les bris de verres sans comprendre ce qu'il se produisait. Sans plus attendre, elle se sentit retournée face au mur et l'eau chauffa brusquement, se faisant presque brûlante. Elle sentait un torse vêtu contre son dos nu et surtout… Elle sentait un bas ventre insistant se frotter contre ses reins.

- Si tu savais…, susurra la voix à son oreille tandis que l'ombre s'emparait des formes de la jeune fille.

Gémissante, elle n'y croyait pas. Ce devait forcément être lui… Sa voix… Ses mains… Mais…

- Impossible…, murmurait-elle, haletante.

- Je vois que tu as compris…

Elle se mit à sangloter tandis que l'ombre embrassait sa nuque et ses épaules.

- Drago ?

- Tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver… Pourtant nos corps n'y étaient plus. Nos corps n'y étaient plus, et pourtant tu n'as pas cherché à me retrouver…

Il l'arcbouta contre la surface froide.

- J'étais vivant. Mais tu t'en fiches, pas vrai ? Je suis vivant. Mais tu t'en fiches, tu préfères te branler dans ta mansarde miteuse plutôt que de me chercher…, accusa-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Tu me dégoutes, Hermione.

Mais il ne cessa pas de l'embrasser, marquant sa peau fraiche et mouillée de ses lèvres chaudes. La douche coulait toujours, rompant le silence morbide qui régnait soudain.

_Inconcevable. _

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés et détrempés, retirant chaque mèche susceptible de cacher son visage. Hermione tentait vainement de reprendre une respiration normale mais cela semblait littéralement impossible.

- Tu me dégoutes vraiment.

Il se débarrassa vivement de sa cape, la jetant sur la tige du rideau de douche ; achevant de les plonger dans le noir complet. Il l'attrapa et la pressa contre lui, caressant avidement sa poitrine, son nombril et son bas ventre. Sa bouche se faisait si pressante, si rageuse ; elle en tremblait. _Enfin_… _Enfin_ ses mains la touchaient à nouveau. Elle se sentait telle une ancienne droguée à qui l'on offrirait un bouquet de seringues d'héroïne. Le désir florissant dans chaque parcelle du corps qu'il effleurait, bourgeonnant et jaillissant pour mieux la laisser brûlante. Sa bouche rattrapa la sienne avec concupiscence, se délectant de la saveur douce qui s'offrait à lui. Et elle l'embrassait tant qu'elle le pouvait ; tant elle avait peur que tout s'arrête, il fallait que tout se presse, qu'elle en profite. Car elle en était sûre, elle ne faisait que rêver. Il la tourna alors vers lui, rompant leur baiser pour en parsemer sa gorge et sa poitrine. Aussitôt elle frissonna et se cambra contre lui en gémissant.

- Tu ne mérites pas ce que je te fais…

Elle l'entoura de ses bras, aussi désespérée qu'avide. Sa présence était _tout_. Elle revivait. Une flamme chaude étreignait tout son être, elle avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un monde nouveau, rempli de promesses ; mais il était en colère contre elle…

- Drago… Je te croyais mort…, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Je te croyais mort. J'ai vu que tu avais reçu un sort… Je…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant avec voracité. Qu'elle la ferme. Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin de la sentir contre lui. Ainsi, dans ses bras. Avec lui, contre lui, à lui. Car oui, elle était à lui. L'appartenance n'était pas discutable. Jamais plus il ne la laisserait s'échapper ainsi… Jamais plus elle n'oserait le quitter, oh non.

Elle gémissait si fort, c'était plus que jouissif. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous deux dans un autre monde. Mais elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de tout lui dire ; de lui dire à quel point cela avait été insoutenable sans lui, à quel point chaque minute fut un supplice et chaque heure une épreuve de survie. Que chaque nuit, elle avait froid sans son corps près d'elle. A quel point son souffle s'essoufflait lui-même, lui intimant de mettre fin à ses souffrances. A quel point elle avait désiré mourir. Combien elle avait peur, tous les jours et surtout à quel point elle espérait à chaque seconde le voir revenir, sans y croire réellement. Combien ses lèvres, ses mains, son torse, ses cheveux, ses yeux lui avaient manqués. Elle voulait lui hurler qu'elle était en manque, qu'elle l'aimait à en crever, à s'en arracher les yeux, à s'en brûler les poumons ; à s'en sarcler le cœur et à s'en fracasser le crâne. Oui. Qu'elle aurait sombré dans la magie noire pour le faire revenir ; que c'était pourquoi elle avait pris le poste d'archiviste aux affaires confidentielles, au ministère. Qu'elle se renseignait tous les jours sur les formes de magie capables de le ressusciter et à quel point elle était frustrée de ne trouver que des formules fonctionnant avec les cadavres, cadavre qu'elle n'avait pas. Et à quel point elle se haïssait et haïssait les autres. Qu'il n'y avait que lui pour elle, et que ce serait à jamais ainsi. Tout tournait et se retournait dans son crâne, à une telle vitesse qu'elle avait la sensation de brasser dans une purée de pois.

- J'ai transplané trop vite… Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… Comme je me détestais de t'avoir survécu… Comme je me haïssais…

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne pense qu'à toi, je ne rêve que de toi ; je n'existe qu'à travers tes yeux, je ne respire que parce que j'espère. Mon cœur bat en rythme avec le tien, et lorsque j'ai cru que le tien avait cessé de battre, j'ai senti le mien s'arrêter lentement. Tôt ou tard, je serais morte si tu n'étais pas réapparu. Je t'aime. Sens mon corps contre le tien, sens cette fusion, cette symbiose qui nous lie. Sens mon besoin de toi, mon envie de toi, ma haine et mon amour pour tout ce qui fait que je ne peux vivre sans ton sourire. Je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime tant que je vénère ton nom. Je t'aime tant que si tu me demandais de cesser de respirer, je m'exécuterais sans attendre. Je serais capable de me maitriser car ma volonté t'est offerte, je t'appartiens. Alors prends tout ce qui reste de mon être et préserve-le à ta chaleur, guéris-moi et soigne mes yeux usés, mes doigts tordus et mes plaies béantes. Panse le trou qui découvre le reste de mon cœur. Protège-moi, porte-moi, vis en moi. Je t'appartiens. Je t'aime._

- Je suis désolée…

Et il l'embrassait, toujours plus affamé. L'appétit insatiable de la bête qui résidait en lui résonnait à travers ses baisers et ses gestes brusques. Tous les désirs inassouvis et les envies passionnées brûlaient son être de toutes parts et consumaient le corps d'Hermione avec l'essence de la ferveur.

- Je t'aime.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire exploser le brasier qui les torréfiait déjà allègrement. En deux temps, trois mouvements, il était en elle et se mouvait avec une tendre violence et un délice malsain. Les coups de reins qu'il lui portait semblaient cautériser les blessures qui s'étaient frayées dans son être durant son absence, incisant sans pitié chaque parcelle sensible et fragile.

- Tu… aurais… dû… me… chercher… !, fulminait-il en la ravageant de va-et-vient.

Et elle pleurait, alors qu'il la prenait ainsi, contre le mur, dans sa pauvre petite douche.

- Toi aussi !, s'écria-t-elle. Tu étais en vie, que faisais-tu donc ?! Ne sais-tu pas à quel point j'ai dépéri, sans toi ?! Qu'attendais-tu de moi ? Que je meure le plus douloureusement possible ?!!

Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces alors qu'ils mêlaient rage et ressentiment dans ce baiser dur et sans attente.

- … Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve…, finit-elle par murmurer alors qu'il la besognait plus lentement.

Drago reprit une ardeur plus soutenue et enfouit son visage dans son cou, qu'il mordit bestialement. Elle cria, la gorge douloureuse.

- Je ne pouvais me servir de mes mains pour te pincer ou te gifler, comme tu peux aisément t'en apercevoir !, railla-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses hanches.

Il se moquait d'elle. Enfin. Etait-ce un signe de pardon ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était définitivement qu'un rêve. Mais elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir exprimé tout son ressentiment… La douleur la tiraillait de toutes parts, tout comme le plaisir obsédant qui l'immergeait par vagues. Elle s'abreuvait de ses caresses, de ses baisers, de ses coups de reins… Et surtout de la sensation de son corps contre le sien ; elle ne pouvait le voir mais elle percevait son torse lorsqu'elle le foulait de ses doigts tremblants…

Enfin.

Enfin, ils revivaient.

Ils s'écroulèrent, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la tête trop pleine ou trop vide. Le corps toujours insatiable mais épuisé. Ils s'enlacèrent à s'en exploser la cage thoracique. Recevoir autant de bonheur, jouir ainsi, ce ne devait pas exister dans ce monde… Et pourtant…

-… Tu es là…, répétait-elle en boucle.

Et il ne répondait pas, la serrant à chaque fois plus fort. Comment avaient-ils pu ne serait-ce que laisser passer l'air entre eux ?

Mais Hermione s'inquiéta soudain.

- Mais si tu es là… Si tu es là… Harry… Sirius… Harry, Sirius et… et…

- Non, Harry et Voldemort sont morts. Sirius… n'a pas pu… revenir… Je n'ai pas compris…

- Il faut que tu m'expliques, Drago, murmura-t-elle en pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Nous avons été enfermés dans un _Procellae_.

Hermione tiqua.

- Un _quoi_ ?

- C'est une sédition de la magie contre son possesseur. Un creux temporel et spatial, indéterminé, qui lient les sorciers concernés dans une sorte de néant…

La sorcière fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait rien de cela. Ce devait être de la très vieille magie, ou bien tout simplement de la magie noire.

- Potter a déclenché une onde de choc lorsqu'il a reprit l'ascendant sur Voldemort, grâce au _Priori Incantatem_. Il y avait un tracé de magie entre moi et Sirius. Il a lancé un sort, visant un mangemort à mes côtés, mais c'est moi qui l'ai reçu.

Hermione resta bouche bée par cette révélation. Sirius ne pouvait pas être aussi malhabile.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ; il y a eu un sort croisé. Alors que Potter et Voldemort exécutaient le_ Priori Incantatem_, Sirius a donc envoyé un sort à travers la pièce. Le problème, c'est que les deux éclairs de magie se sont entrecroisés ; alors que Potter menait, le sort de Sirius a rechargé la puissance de l'onde de Voldemort, c'était involontaire évidemment. Le fait est que le sort de Sirius est ressorti, lui aussi chargé de magie noire, et m'a percuté. Le tracé en croix de la magie s'est opéré, et nous avons été attirés dans un _Procellae_. Malheureusement… Nous quatre avons été entrainés par le gouffre temporel qu'a créé le sort en croix. Harry et Voldemort n'y ont pas survécu car la charge qui les entrainait était réellement surpuissante. Par contre Sirius et moi avons été attirés dedans, vivants.

La cape glissa du rideau de douche et s'écroula sur le carrelage de la salle de bain minuscule, faisant sursauter Hermione. Un rayon bleuté pénétra alors les barrières de l'obscurité et la jeune sorcière put enfin voir le visage de son bien-aimé. Ils se contemplèrent, yeux dans les yeux, pendant de longues minutes, se sustentant de l'amour qu'irriguaient leurs prunelles.

- Un creux temporel et spatial… ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour en sortir ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, Hermione. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Tout est très brumeux. Dans un _Procellae_, on ne peut plus agir à proprement parler, ni penser. Il ne nous reste que nos souvenirs… Et beaucoup de temps pour regretter ou se mordre les doigts… On ne pouvait pas vraiment communiquer, enfin on s'entendait… Mais comme j'essaie de te l'expliquer, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce monde, ce n'est pas comparable… Les sens ne sont plus les mêmes… Par exemple, je n'étais jamais fatigué, ou jamais affamé. Je n'avais plus de corps, plus d'esprit. Juste… des souvenirs.

J'ai perdu Sirius au bout d'un moment… Je ne l'ai plus senti… Peut-être est-il revenu ? Mais je ne le pense pas. Pour moi, il n'a pas survécu à cette existence astrale.

Hermione avait la gorge très sèche.

- Je me suis réveillé, je ne sais pas où. Dans une espèce de champ de ruines.

- Ils ont détruit l'endroit de la bataille finale.

- Oh. Donc ce doit-être la que le creux était. Quelque-part. Je n'ai plus de baguette. J'ai transplané, tout de même. Je t'ai cherché… J'ai eu peur… Quand j'ai vu la date d'aujourd'hui en passant à côté d'un kiosque, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre. J'ai vraiment eu peur que tu aies disparu…

- Tu m'as retrouvée…

Ils se regardèrent de plus belle, profitant, jouissant de la présence de l'autre.

- Tu étais énervé, en arrivant…

- J'étais plus qu'énervé… J'étais furieux… Mais il faut me comprendre, quatre ans que je n'avais rien _« ressenti », _c'est encore assez difficile de croire que cela arrive…

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mieux cherché, mon Drago…

- Tu es restée en vie, c'est le principal. Tu devais sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre que je n'avais pas quitté ce monde… Ou alors, comme je l'ai toujours pensé, tu adores te mentir…

Il lui caressa la joue.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi.

- Moi non plus.

- Je suis rentré… dans ton appartement… tu n'as rien entendu ? Tu n'es pas très prudente… Je te suivais depuis le ministère, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je t'ai vu rentrer dans cette mansarde… Et je suis rentré à ta suite. Je t'ai vue boire, Hermione. Et pleurer… Et te déshabiller. Et sur le moment, j'espérais tant que cette attitude m'était dédiée… Que tu ne pouvais agir autrement, car je te manquais bien trop pour que tu restes l'Hermione d'avant. L'Hermione que tu étais et que tu es avec moi. La mienne. Mon Hermione.

- C'était pour toi.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Dire que je me réjouis de te voir en ruines…, murmura-t-il. Je ne te mérite vraiment pas…

- Tais-toi.

Il glissa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux, la laissant caresser sa nuque, sa clavicule, sa poitrine… son ventre… ses reins…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

- … Puis, je t'ai vue rentrer dans ta douche, dans le noir… Et puis te caresser… Tu pensais à moi ?, railla-t-il soudain.

Cela faisait si longtemps, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa voix moqueuse, sa voix cynique... Sa voix si sensuellement attractive... Elle aurait tué pour quelques mots sortant de sa bouche...

Elle le serra davantage, comme pour l'empêcher de s'évaporer après sa réponse. Comme dans un cauchemar des plus sadiques ; son esprit était capable d'un tel stratagème pour la pousser au suicide final.

- Bien-sûr…

- Hmmm…

- Je pensais à tes mains… à tes yeux… à ta bouche…

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Merlin. Jamais il ne pourrait lui résister.

Ils refirent l'amour jusqu'à être épuisés et s'endormirent sous le jet devenu glacé de la douche…

Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Eux et l'eau.

_Eux, l'eau et l'__éternité._


	15. PS Facultatif Anciens&Nouveaux Lecteurs

J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction l'année dernière, j'étais assez déprimée si je me souviens bien (d'ailleurs, l'histoire est assez lugubre, en elle-même... xD). Et j'avais eu beaucoup de soutien de la part des lecteurs de ff, même si certains (une petite minorité, mais chaque personne compte, surtout lorsqu'elle prend le temps de laisser une review pour exprimer son opinion) trouvaient ma démarche trop superficielle, trop rapide... etc... Comme je le répète à chaque fois, cette fanfiction était un O.S... Certes, cette justification est bien pratique me dira-t-on, et elle peut très vite se transformer en bonne excuse. Sauf que je ne suis pas en train de m'excuser, ni même en train de me justifier. J'essaie de rendre intelligible une explication qui me parait tout à fait valable.

A aucun moment je n'ai fait des promesses. Cette fanfiction n'est ni un travail abouti d'originalité, ni un travail abouti tout court. C'est un manuscrit, devenu tapuscrit, qui m'a été plaisant d'écrire et que j'ai jugé bon de partager, bien sûr pour avoir des avis, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie tout simplement d'être lue.

Il est très dur, aujourd'hui, de s'imposer sur ff… De nombreux fandoms fonctionnent à la popularité, et aux reviews certains ont plus d'affluence lors des périodes de « sorties »… Je vois par exemple par pauvre petite fanfiction de Twilight qui a brutalement récolté des reviews, pour un pairing si peu apprécié... Alors que certains de mes O.S HP ont mis des mois et des mois à récolter une vingtaine de reviews... Harry Potter a tendance à s'essouffler à quelques périodes, ce qui est normal. Qui plus est, il est d'autant plus dur de s'imposer lorsque d'autres auteurs font à côté de vous des écrits splendides ET originaux.

Aujourd'hui, je vous le dis, j'envie un peu certains auteurs aux reviews foisonnantes mais finalement j'ai des lecteurs assez fidèles, même si je ne suis pas très constante (c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire) dans mes upload de suites… Et je reçois des reviews toutes les semaines (ou deux semaines)… Des reviews qui rassurent, qui même en période de non-écriture (comme c'est mon cas en ce moment), vous confortent et réussissent à vous remonter le moral, sans cadre contextuel…

Voilà pourquoi je suis sur ce site. Certains auteurs vous diront « je suis pas là pour les reviews, je suis pas là tatati tatata » et bien moi j'assume. Je suis sur fanfiction pour entretenir pleinement un contact avec mes lecteurs. Je pourrais garder mes fanfictions pour moi mais je préfère venir : erreur, ne comprenez pas ce message comme vous l'entendez à l'accoutumée.

Je viens, non pas pour vous offrir la chance de me lire, non, je viens pour m'offrir la chance d'être lue !

Comprenez cette nuance et vous aurez compris mon fonctionnement. Tout ce que j'attends, ce sont des stats, des reviews critiques, positives ou non, ou des petites reviews mimi ou cassantes, je m'en contrefiche. Je me réserve évidemment le droit de réponse mais même un petit « story alert » me fait bondir de joie. On reste peut-être gravé dans le cerveau de quelqu'un qui a apprécié votre histoire. J'ai en tête quelques fanfictions, comme ça…

Voilà… C'était le speech émouvant de Madelight, remerciant tous les lecteurs anonymes qui ont laissé des reviews sur cette fanfiction et à qui je n'ai jamais répondu, faute de nouveau chapitre.

Merci de continuer à chercher cette histoire assez vieillotte maintenant, très certainement enfouie dans les pages M, Drago&Hermione de ff. Merci en retard et d'avance à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore remercié et à ceux que je ne pourrais probablement jamais remercier... (s'ils sont anonymes, sinon j'essaie de répondre aux reviews)

Bisous mes cocos… =D


End file.
